World of Possibilities
by BikerBrat
Summary: Buffy and Angel must unite to stop a group of vamps from resurrecting a God that doosn't have humanity's best intrest in mind. Set in early S4 of BtVS, and S1 of AtS. Better than it sounds. Bangel! Please read and review!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Buffy and Angel. Ijust own the plot and certain characters in this story. **

**Author's Note: Buffy and Parker never had sex, they made out Buffy turned him down the fallowing day he told everyone she was easy. Oh, and Faith never slept with Riley, because that's just gross, and Buffy has gone there yet either. What can I say? I live in a world of denial and I'm happy here.**

**Reviews: YES PLEASE!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Johnny, the security guard, was making his rounds, in the Los Angelus museum, near the _African Warriors _exhibit. He was walking by a statue of an African chief, like the ones in old movies, when he heard someone laughing. _Now that was just too creepy for my liking, _he thought to himself as he walked toward the _Jurassic_ exhibit. Again he hears the laughter but it sounded mischievous. It sounded like it came from the hallway he had just come from. _Why did I ever take this job; I knew I should've taken the job at the mall. _He hears the laughter again; it reminded him of the cheerleaders back in high school and how they used to tease people. He walked in the direction the laughter came from, and again he hears the laugh. "Who's there?" he called in to the hallway, as he turned on his flashlight and aimed it at the hallway. Then, an hourglass figure stepped in to the rays of his flashlight. Tall, red hair, very pale, as he looks the girl up and down he decided she must be about 18. She was wearing low cut jeans and a tank top that didn't cover much. She was every guys dream girl. Our, at least his. "What are you doing here, miss?" he asked.

"I got lost." the girl replied.

"What's your name?" asked Johnny.

"Marcie" she said with a semi-evil grin that yet again reminded him of the cheerleaders.

"Well the museums closed for the night. I'll have to report you, Marcie"

"Do you really _have _too?" replied the girl letting her self lean forwards a little, revealing some, of yet, another aspect she shared with the cheerleaders.

"Well, I guess not." He said considering the fact that if he let her of, she might go out with him. "But you still have to leave. I'll walk you to the exit." he said with a smile.

"Thank you" said Marcie with a smile and a twist in her hip. As they reach the exit Johnny pulled out a ring of keys. "What are all those keys for, um, I never did catch your name." she said with an innocent voice.

"It's Johnny." he said with a half smile. "But, you can call me John. And these are for all the doors, security systems, and exhibit cases in the museum." He added.

"Really? Wow, they trust you that much?" she said as if she were actually interested.

"Yeah well, my dad runs the museum." While he was looking down searching for the key to open the door, he didn't realize the girls face.

"I'm hungry." Marcie told him as she slightly squeezed his arm.

"For what? There's a few good restaurants still open not to far from here. My shift is over in about ten minutes if you need a ride or, some company?" Johnny asked still looking down and still smiling.

"No I not hungry for anything like that." she said slyly.

"Oh really then what are you hungry for?"

"You." Marcie said flatly.

"What?" Johnny asks surprised by her answer. Then he looked at her and noticed her face. He would've screamed, if he had the chance.

"Mmm, Mmm, tasty." Marcie said as Johnny's body fell to the ground with a thud.

"Look's like he's about 20 years old, what a shame, so young." said a voice behind Marcie.

"Like you really care. Hi, Jerry." replied Marcie.

"Did you turn him?" the guy asked. Jerry was 5'8 and more of a brain than muscle, although he had plenty of both. He was also the leader of field assignments. He could pull off any scheme. Black hair and green eyes, a hunk to say the least.

"No, he was just a lunch. Where's Lyle and Mark?" she asked.

"Taking care of anymore guards. Do you always have to make a big show out of a killing. I mean you never just kill them, you always have to say something and play with their heads."

"Yes, it's more fun. Looks like they're done." Marcie said pointing to the boys coming down the hallway.

"Looks like you had some fun." said Lyle, who was about 25 years old; at least he was before he was changed. 6'9 he was no shorty, athletic, blond hair that came to the bottom of his ear. When he was alive he was every girls dream guy. Motorcycle, athletic, bad boy look, and the attitude to go with it.

"Got hungry? What about you, you didn't find any guards?" asked Marcie.

"None worth eating." stated Mark.

"Are we done with the small talk yet?" asked Jerry with annoyance on his voice.

"Yeah we're done." replied Mark. Mark and Jerry have a very rocky past, Marcie was Mark's mate until Jerry came around.

"Good, Mark get the keys, Lyle where's the storage room?" barked Jerry.

"Who died and made you king?" asked Mark.

"You will in a minute if you don't tell me where the storage room is." Replied Jerry not wanting to waste time.

"Down stairs in the basement, pass the African exhibit." Lyle said plainly. He might be the muscle man but he knew it was better to stop a fight between Jerry and Mark that to watch them kill each other. They both had a bad temper, and a grudge against each other, actually they really just hated each other. They were like to dogs fighting for alpha of the pack. Jerry had brains and strength, while Marl was just muscle.

"Good lets go, we have work to do, unless you like to play around some more, in which case _you_ can explain to Michel why we returned empty handed." said Jerry looking directly at Mark.

"Boys, boys relax. Jerry's right lets get to work" Marcie said sensing the tension, which she enjoyed but she didn't want to deal with a disappointed Michel. Jerry and Mark lead the way to the storage room, while Marcie and Lyle followed.

"Jerry sure is tense." Lyle said to Marcie.

"No, he's just smart. He knows first hand what Michel is like mad, don't you remember his brother?" asked Marcie, with a sympathetic voice.

"Yeah I remember, now there was a match made in hell. Everywhere they went destruction fallowed" replied Lyle.

"Yeah, it was so beautiful. But he crossed the line by defying Michel." Marcie said. "Too bad."


	2. Breaking News and Sulking

**Chapter one**

"Angel!" Wesley called coming down the stairs into Angel's house. "Angel! Are you here?" Wesley called again looking for him. Angel's house was actually a basement, beings how Angel was a vampire he liked the dark. As Wesley looked around he saw Angel's weapon cabinet, which held a few really nice swords that any collector would love to have. Wesley entered Angel's living room and saw him. Some how he'd managed to blend in with the room and Wesley didn't notice him at first. He was staring at a book, but his eyes weren't moving, he was simply staring. "Still sulking over Buffy and her new found "love"?" Wesley asked Angel as he turned on the light.

"I'm not sulking. I don't sulk. I brood." Angel retorted as he looked up at Wesley.

"So is that why you're still wearing the same clothes, and sitting in the same position, oh, _and_ staring at the same page you were when I left, _yesterday_." asked Wesley with a sly grin.

"It's a good book." Angel said in a not so convincing way.

"_Really_? Is that so?" Wesley said with as much sarcasm as he could muster. "So just how interesting is... _The complete works of Edgar Allen Poe." _Wesley asked.

"Maybe it bothers me that she likes that, that, pompous." Angel said getting aggravated just thinking about it.

"I believe his name was Riley." Wesley said trying to figure out what Angel must be felling. Seeing Angel tense up as he said Riley's name, he sat down next to Angel. "You love her." Wesley said. "Yet," he added, "you left her, and..." before he could finish his sentence Angel was already getting defensive.

"I left so she could have a better life; after all, she deserves it." He said jumping to his feet so he could pace the room.

"Your right she does_ deserve_ it, but I think what you never took the time to think about is, if she _could _have it. And besides she's on her way to having a _better _life." Wesley said with one of those _you-know-I'm-right-so-accept-it _looks.

"Did you come down here to talk to me about love and stupid decisions, 'cause if you did I think I should bring up a certain high school student that you had a fling with, she goes by the name of Cordelia also know as Cordy." Angel said teasing Wesley about their little fling while Cordelia was in high school.

"Alright, alright, I can take a hint. I'll stay out of your business." Wesley replied.

"So, did you have something to tell me or did you just want to _hang out_?" Angel asked as he sat in a chair across from Wesley.

"There was a break in at the Los Angeles museum last night." replied Wesley.

"Sounds like something for the police." Angel said.

"There's more" he continued, "Three died, two little holes in there necks and all their blood was drained."

"Vampires." Angel said stating the obvious.

"Plus, they made a mess of the storage room. Police aren't sure if anything's missing yet, they're still going through the inventory." Wesley told Angel.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Cordelia said in a very perky mood as she came down the stairs.

"Someone's happy. What's with you?" Angel asked.

"Well, if you must know, which you must, Michel Powell called me." Cordelia said with a huge grin.

Simultaneously Angel and Wesley replied "Who's he?"

"_He _is one of LA's top casting directors. And _he_ wants _me_ to addition for an upcoming movie." Cordelia said barley able to contain her happiness.

"Congratulations, Cordy." Angel replied.

"How did he hear about you?" Wesley asked.

"Some friend of his, I think he said her name was Anne, or something." Cordelia stated obviously not very interested in the how. Cordelia took a moment to look around and noticed Angel and Wesley looked like they were in the middle of shop talk, and that Angel was still wearing the same clothes he was yesterday. "Still sulking I see." she said as she looked at Angel with her hands on her hips.

"I'm not sulking." Angel said not wanting to admit that he was, in fact, sulking.

"_Right_, whatever. So what's up you two have the _we-have-work-to-do _look on your faces?"

"Some vampires broke in to the museum and made a mess of things." Angel told her.

"They killed three guards." Wesley added.

"Did they steal anything?" Cordelia ask.

"Don't know." Angel started.

"There still going through inventory." Wesley finished as he handed her a newspaper.

"Wow! One of the guys that died was the son of the museum's curator, working the night shift to pay for collage." Cordelia said as she read the paper.

"Cordelia why don't you find out what was in the storage room and if they took anything." Angel instructed.

"Sure, um, how?" Cordy asked not sure where to get information.

"The net. Talk to some of the investigators." Angel said.

"What about me?" Wesley asked.

"There's a new gang of vamps in town. I want you to find out if they might have anything to do with the break in." Angel tolled him.

"What's with the proactive tude?" Cordelia asked Angel curious as to why he was so interested.

"Nothing, I just want to make sure it isn't something big." Angel said giving Cordy a look.

"Alright, let's get to work and let mister grumpy sulk." Cordelia said as she led the way up stairs.

"I'm not sulking!" Angel tolled her as she walked up the stairs to the main office.

"What are you going to do?" asked Wesley.

"Sulk." Angel said getting back to the book he was staring at. "Can you turn off the lights on your way out?" Angel asked Wesley as he was walking out of his office.

"Sure." Wesley said before heading upstairs.

Angel watched Wesley turn off the lights and shut the door. Looking back down at the book he held a picture of Buffy. She was wearing a white summer dress with flowers on it, and her hair was down over her shoulders. She was smiling. Angel missed her smile, and her voice, and her laugh, he missed everything about her. He could feel his unbeating heart break, it was true, he loved her more than words can say. He always has and he always will. _How could I be so stupid to let you go?_ Angel thought to himself as he looked at the picture. He could see perfectly in the dark, and the dark is where he wanted to be, it represented how he felt: _cold and alone._

"Why is Angel so upset, I mean he did leave Buffy not the other way around?" Cordelia asked Wesley as she checked the web for information on the museum.

"He loves her nothing can change that. I don't think he thought about how much he would miss her." Wesley answered.

"Well I personally am happy Buffy's out of the picture; she only brings trouble, besides Angel should be over her by now." Cordelia said obviously missing the point.

"He wont ever get over her, no matter how hard he tries. He loves her." Wesley said knowing Cordelia wouldn't get the fact that Angel loves Buffy. "Alright, I'm going to go try and find out whatever I can about this vampire gang... um group. I'll be back in an hour or so." Wesley said as her put his coat on and grabbed the keys to Angel's car.

"Did Angel say you could take his car?"

"No, but I doubt he's going anywhere. Alright I'll be back." Wesley said as he was heading out the door.

"I'll be here ...on the computer…by myself." Cordy said hinting to Wesley to invite her along.

"Do you want to come, Cordelia?" Wesley asked catching her hint, which wasn't very hard.

"Okay, where are we going?" Cordelia asked.

"The sewer." replied Wesley.

"On second thought, maybe you could drop me off at the police station." Cordelia said, avoiding the chance to go to the sewers.

"Sure, if you want." Wesley offered knowing Cordy would rather be any where than the sewer.

"Yeah, that'd be great, we'd better go." Cordelia said. Cordelia led the way to the car,

"Works every time." Wesley said under his breath with a smile.

Angel picked up the phone in his office and dialed Buffy's phone number. The phone rang three or four times before someone answered. "Hello?" it was Buffy's voice. Angel hung the phone up when he heard her voice. He leaned back in his chair and looked at her picture again. "This is so stupid. She's gonna figure out I'm the one calling." Angel said not speaking to anyone just thinking out load. Angel picked up the phone and dialed three digits before hanging up. _Maybe latter. Yeah I'll call her in an hour or so._

Cordelia and Wesley turned the corner and parked in front of the police station. "Okay, Thanks I'll see you back at Angel's." Cordelia said.

"Okay, good luck."

"Yeah you too." Cordelia said as she got out of the car and walked to the building. Wesley drove away and in about ten minutes he was in front of a bar, he stepped out of the car and walked inside.

"Hi Devin." he said to an overweight guy in a dark corner.

"Ah! Wesley, long time, no see. How ya been?" the man asked.

"Good, yourself?" Wesley asked the man out of courtesy.

"Good let me guess your her about the break in right?" Devin asked.

"No, why is there something I should know?" Wesley asked curious as to why the man brought it up.

"It was vampires."

"Any chance it was a certain group of vampires, like say the group that just came to town?" Wesley asked getting to the point.

"So that's what this is about. I don't know, maybe, but I'm not sure." Devin answered.

"Do you know anything about them?" Wesley asked.

"They're a group, much like a gang; they have an initiation and very rarely do they let some one quit with out turning to dust. They just arrived about a week ago; they came from out of town from somewhere in Europe. That's about all I know, I can ask a few questions if you like. I'll find out anything and everything I can about them." Devin tolled him.

"That would be great the more we know on them the better." Wesley said. Wesley was about to stand up when Devin grabbed his arm.

"It would be safer to discuss whatever I find out some where more... private." Devin warned him.

"Angel's it'll be safe there. Come tonight, after sundown, if that's enough time for you?" Wesley offered.

"More than enough." Devin said as he got up.

"Do you have the address?" Wesley asked.

"No."

Wesley wrote it down on a napkin and gave it to Devin, "Here, I'll tell him your coming by."

"See you then." Devin said as he headed to the door followed by Wesley.

* * *

Press that little purple button and send me a review. Please.


	3. Demons and Cops

**Chapter two**

"Hi" Cordelia said to the first cop she saw.

"Hello, can I help you?" the officer asked.

"Yeah, I um... um... I am a real bad liar. I was kinda wondering if you could tell me about the break in at the museum." Cordelia said.

"You a reporter?" the officer said as he looked Cordelia up and down.

"No..." but before Cordelia could finish the officer barked at her.

"Then what business is it of yours?"

Thinking fast Cordelia said what came to her first, "Listen my friend was one of the boy's sister, I'm just trying to find out what happened. I told their father I would find out what I can." Cordelia said really giving her acting skills a workout, and remembering that one of the boy's dad's was the manager or something. "Their dad was the curator." Cordelia said firmly.

"Oh, sorry. It's just, that we get so many reporters snooping, it just annoying." the officer tolled her.

"It's okay."

"Listen, if you wanna find out what's the what, ask Chris." the officer tolled her.

"Who's he?" Cordelia asked.

"Heh, heh, you must be new around here. Chris is the new police chief, his father was the chief before him, anyway he can tell you what you want to know." he informed her.

"Great, thanks. Um, where is he?" Cordelia asked.

"At the museum, he likes field work and does as much as he can." the officer said starting to get off point.

"Thanks have a nice day." Cordelia said as she walked off.

"Bye" the officer called. Cordelia found a payphone and called for a cab.

Wesley pulled in front of the police station and saw Cordelia. "Cordy!" he called.

Hearing Wesley she ran over to the car, ''Hey."

"Hi Cordelia." Wesley said as she got in the car. "So what did you find out?" Wesley asked.

"That to find out anything about the break in you have to talk to the head of police." Cordelia answered.

"Who's that?"

"Some guy named Chris, he's at the museum." Cordelia tolled him.

"Okay, we're off to the museum." Wesley said.

"Oh, how fun." Cordelia said, "What about you, what did you find out?" Cordelia asked.

"Nothing really, Devin is going to..." Wesley said before Cordelia cut him off.

"Who's Devin? Not Devin from Sunnydale?" Cordelia said in a rush.

"No not Devin from Sunnydale. He's, um, well, he's a demon." Wesley tolled her.

"A demon, since when do we hang with demons?" Cordelia said in a rush.

"And what about Doyle?" Wesley asked knowing Cordelia wouldn't like that remark at all.

"Hitting below the belt." Cordelia said and looked out the window.

"Sorry. He's half demon and half human. I've known him since I left Sunnydale." Wesley offered.

"You didn't know Doyle." Cordelia said confused.

"Devin."

"Oh, why didn't you say that?" Cordelia asked.

"He's coming over to Angel's after sundown." Wesley tolled her.

"Does Angel know?" Cordelia asked with one eyebrow raised.

"No that's why we better hurry with the questioning." Wesley warned her as the pulled in front of the museum. Wesley parked the car and the two got out.

"Hi, can I help you?" a, tall, black man asked Cordelia.

_"Yes, you can." _Cordelia whispered as she noticed his chiseled chin, and his fit arms, and you could see his six pack a little through his shirt; he couldn't be more than twenty. "Um, yes you can." Cordelia said coming back to reality. "I'm looking for Chris." Cordelia tolled him.

"Well, you found him. Hi, I'm Chris O'Donnell, chief of police. You can call me Chris." He tolled her.

"Oh, you're Chris?" Cordelia asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"It's just that you're... younger than I thought you would be." Cordelia said a little embarrassed.

"I get that a lot. I'm actually 25. So what can I help you with?" Chris asked.

"Can you hold on for one sec?" Cordelia asked as she walked up to Wesley.

"You can go tell Angel that Devin is stopping by, speaking of which, good-bye." Cordelia said in a rush and walked back to Chris.

"Bye." Wesley said as he waved good bye to Cordelia, but Cordy could care less at that moment and waved back without even turning around.

"Hi, I'm Cordelia my friends call me Cordy." Cordelia said as she shook Chris' hand.

"Hi, Cordy. You said you needed help." Chris asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could tell me about the break in." Cordy requested.

"Love to, but I can't tell reporters anything, sorry." Chris said.

"No, no. I'm not a reporter, I was sent by one of the boy's parents." she tolled him.

"Oh, you must be that girl that was sent over here." Chris said.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Okay, let's walk. What do you want to know?" he asked.

"What was in the storage room?" Cordelia said to start off with.

"An African weapons and artifact exhibit."

"They had an exhibit down in the basement?" Cordelia asked confused.

"They put the stuff for the exhibit in the basement for storage." Chris said trying to clarify it for her.

"Oh. Do they know if anything is missing?" going for the important question.

"A book was, but it was written in any known language, and you don't really want to hear this, do you." Chris said sensing that Cordelia was bored.

"No I do. Really, please continue." Cordelia said.

"Well the book they took was written in a language nobody can decipher. They don't even know what language." Chris said.

"Why would someone want to steal a book?" Cordelia said, thinking out load.

"They don't even think it's African, it was just in a crate with the rest of the stuff when they found it." Chris added.

"Any thing else missing?" Cordelia asked.

"Nope nothing." he answered.

"They didn't try to steal anything else?" Cordelia asked.

"Nope, it's odd. They had all the keys to everything and all they took was the book." Chris replied as they walked around the museum.

"So how did they get in without setting off an alarm?" Cordy asked.

"Our guess is that they just stayed in side after the museum closed."

"When were the bodies found?" Cordelia asked looking as sweet and innocent as she could.

"This morning when the day shift came in." Chris said smiling. "Listen, I have to go but if you have anymore questions you can call me at this number." he said handing her a piece of paper with a number on it. "That's my cell feel free to call anytime. Oh if some girl picks it up it's my little sis, she's a brat. But she's my baby sis, gotta love her." Chris said laughing a little.

"Okay thanks." Cordy said.

"Yeah, well I got to go." Chris said pointing to a police man who was calling him.

"It was nice to meet you, Chris." Cordelia said smiling.

"Same here, well I anticipated your call, Cordy." Chris said before walking off. Cordelia used a payphone call a cab and go back to Angel's place.

* * *

Let me know if you hate it or you want me to continue.


	4. Happy Surprises?

Sorry this chapter is so short, I'll make the next one longer. Thanks SuperGirl0026 for reviewing.

**Chapter Three**

"How could he act like such a jerk? I mean, what right does he have to come here and beat up my boyfriend?" Buffy said to her best friend, Willow, who was sitting on her bed eating Oreos. Buffy and Willow attended the University of Sunnydale California. They're best friends and room mates. Willow and Buffy were sitting on Buffy's bed. Willow had been listening to Buffy talk about Angel, all night. "Honestly, he yells at me for coming to _his_ town. It's not even his town if it's anyone's town it's mine. I was born and raised there, not him. And I only showed up to help him. And he hit me and then he comes here and claims my boyfriend of trying to kill him. Then beat him up. And why were they fighting? Angel's my ex and Riley's my…non-ex." Buffy said shoving another apple juice, dipped Oreo into her mouth.

"You know you loved it." Willow said smiling.

"I really did." Buffy said returning the childish smile.

"And besides Riley probably _did_ try to kill him. And Angel only beat him up because he still loves you."

"Yeah, but he's too caring to just date me and be happy." Buffy said, getting a little more than depressed thinking about Angel.

"And if he did?" Willow asked wondering if Buffy completely forgot about her boyfriend.

"If he did I'd make him work for it. You know apologies, flowers, candy, presents, romantic dinner, stuff like that. Then again he could probably kiss me and I'd forgive him. God, I have to stop thinking about him it's making -" before she could finish Willow decided she should bring her back to reality.

"You do remember you have a boyfriend right?"

"Of course I do it's just that..." Buffy started.

"You love Angel." Willow finished.

"He means so much to me, I don't know if I'll ever really get over him." Buffy tolled her.

"Nope, you won't. You should just go ask him out." Willow said with a smile.

"Um, Will, remember Riley, my boyfriend?" Buffy asked as to why she suddenly changed her mind.

"I'm just saying. You should tell him how you feel and see what happens." Willow said in a friendly voice.

"Yeah I should." Buffy said picking up the phone. She dialed the first three digits of Angel's phone number. Then, immediately hung up. "Maybe later." Buffy said looking down at the cookie in her hand. The two girls were sitting on the bed when the phone rang. Buffy answered it "Hello?" No one answered, and then "no one" hung up. "No one's there." she said putting the phone down. Buffy walked over to the closet and grabbed a black bag from a shelve. She then opened a chest and put four stakes, a crossbow, some cross-bow bolts and two daggers into the bag. "Time for work. Wanna come?" she said as she looked at the little red-head on the bed.

"Sure. Where to?"

"Usual."

"The cemetery." The two girls replied together before bursting into laughter.

* * *

"So how often do you get those phone calls, you know, how often does "no one" call?" Willow asked as she brushed vampire dust and grass off her shoulders. 

"About once a day. I think it's time for caller ID." Buffy replied as she helped Willow up off the ground.

"Or 89 it next time."

"Yeah, I guess. You okay, that vamp threw you pretty hard." Buffy asked while wiping dust of her friend.

"I'm fine. Comes with being the slayer's best friend. So we still on for annoying your brother this weekend."

"Yes, Chris has no idea I'm bringing you or Xander. It's perfect."

"I still don't believe you never told me you had a brother."

"He's not my real brother. I've just known him my whole life. He's, to me and my family, my big brother." The two girls headed back to there dorm rooms.

"So you're really moving back in with your mom?" Willow asked just as they reached their building.

"Yes. It's just easier; I'm tired of being left out in the rain when I come back to the dorm past curfew and they lock the doors, and nobody's awake to let me in. Besides It'll be nice to hang with mom, especially since she's gonna be in New York for a while coming up. Not to mention not having to pay for the dorm. Speaking of which we do have that spare bedroom, incase any redheads want to move in too." Buffy said with a little grin on her face.

"Really! You wouldn't mind?"

"Do you need to be smacked, Will?I would love foryou live with me. We can hang out, watch movies, mope over about the guys we love that up and left us breaking our hearts in the- " Willow followed Buffy's gaze to see Oz standing in front of theirroom. "Well, I have the feeling that I'll be the only one moping." Buffy muttered.

"Hey"

"Hi." The girls replied weakly.

"Will, can we take a walk? Oh, these are for you." He said as he handed her a bouquet of red roses and lilies.

"Sure" the redhead replied as she accepted the flowers.

"Why don't I take those and put them in water, while you to talk?" Buffy asked

"Cool, I guess I'll be back later." Will said as she handed Buffy the flowers with a worried expression on her face. Buffy smiled at her trying to reassure her that this was a good thing.

"Be careful, stay in a well lite area."

"We'll be back soon" Oz said as he took Willow's hand and walked off.

* * *

Tell me what you think. I'll take any suggestions as to what should happen in future chapters and I need some ideas for another story. 


	5. Late night talks

**Sorry this chapter is so short and for not updating yesturday,my mom broke her elbow and had surgery on it yesturday, I didn't get home till midnight. I haven't really had a chance to sit down in write anything between helping her out and taking some online courses. I will try to get another chapter in tonight but it will most likely be short.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed. **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Willow and Oz walked in silence for a while neither of them knowing exactly what to say. They walked through the park and sat down on a bench. Willow stared at the ground and waited for Oz to say something, she didn't to long.

"So how have you been?"

"Good. Me and Buffy have been hanging out a lot. On Friday we're going to L.A. to see her brother. Did you know she had a brother? Well he's not even her real brother, just someone she's known all her life and as far as she's concerned he's her brother. So we, me, Buffy, and Xander are leaving on Friday, we're coming back on Sunday. So how have you been?" She rambled while looking at her hands.

"I've missed you"

"I've missed you too."

"I learned how to control the wolf."

"That's good." They sat in silence for another five minutes. "Are you here to stay?"

"If you want me to. I want to give us another shot. I love you Will."

"I love you too."

"So are you willing to give me another shot?"

"If you promise this time you won't run."

"I promise."

"Then okay."

"Great how 'bout I take you out tomorrow?"

"Okay. Hey how about you come to LA with us on Friday?"

"You think Buffy would mind?"

"No, I'll ask her when I get back."

"Okay. We should probably get back."

"Yup."

They stood up and began the walk back to the dorm. "You know I think that's one of the most talkative conversations we've ever had."

"I think that's one of the most conversations I've ever had."

When they reached the dorm Oz gave Willow a kiss and said goodnight. She watched he walked down the hallway the smile he put on her face having yet to

waver.

"Oh my God! Buffy! Me and Oz are back together!" She ran over to jump in the bed Buffy was currently studying on.

"Oh my God! Willow I'm so happy for you." Buffy gave her best friend a hug. "Details I want details." Willow continued to tell her every little detail about the talk.

"He missed me, he really missed me." Willow said still smiling.

"Congratulations. When are you going out?"

"Tomorrow. Oh yeah can he come to LA with us?"

"Sure, Xander called while you were gone, he wants to take Anya so I don't see why you couldn't bring Oz, trust me Chris will be fine with it."

"Great." Willow replied while getting into bed.

"We should get some sleep you have a date tomorrow and we have to pack."

"Okay. Sweet Dreams"

"I know yours will be." Buffy said in a sing song voice, before getting a pillow thrown at her head. "Jeez Willow, you got a good throw there."

"I can't believe you said that."

"Why not you know it's true."

"Still. Are you gonna bring Riley on Friday?"

"Not if I can help it. You wanna know the truth?"

"Yeah."

"I'm thinking about breaking up with him. He's too… oh I don't know what he is but he's too much of it."

"You really don't love him do you?"

"No and I never will."

"You still love Angel."

"Duh, damn vampire. Why'd he have to make me fall in love with him?"

"Wasn't it you who said you can't choose who you love?"

"Don't throw my words back at me." They both got comfortable and turned off the lights.

"Night."

"Night Wills."

* * *

Tell what you think should happen next and I'll see if I can fit it in. You know you want to so just hit that little purple button. Please and thank you.


	6. Mr Annoying

**This is my first time writting POV so tell me what you think so I know if I need to improve on it. Please!**

**Thanks to all those reading this story. Please review, they really do help get the creative juices flowing. Oh and if there are errors in this I forgot to do speel check and my mom's taking advantage of my maid services. Again thanks Buffy&Angel4eva and darknight814 for reviewing I love hearing your opinions.**

* * *

_She was running down a dark alley being chased by a shadowy figure with red glowing eyes. Tears were streaming down her face; she'd never been so scared. Then the alley started to fade into a hallway. She looked over her shoulder and noticed she was no longer being chased. But, when she turned her head back she was standing in a cave. There was a circle of rocks with bizarre engravings on them, about ten feet ahead of her. A second later she was standing in the center. Vampires surrounded her and started chanting. What she assumed was the leader of the group walked toward her and grabbed her right wrist. He started to chant with the others and she noticed the knife for the first time. He slit he wrist and she started to bleed to death. Pain ripped through her body and she screamed._

"Buffy! Buffy wake up." Willow had been listening to Buffy cay and whimper in her sleep for the last thirty minutes. She grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge. She started to shake Buffy. "I really don't want to resort to drastic measures but you need to get up or we'll miss class so, please don't be angry." She opened the bottle and poured it on Buffy, who woke up with a shout.

"Willow!"

"Sorry I couldn't wake you up and we have class in forty minutes."

"Crap! Oh and thanks for waking me." Buffy headed for the closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and an AC/DC shirt. "

"You were having a nightmare weren't you?"

Buffy stopped in her tracks. "Yeah."

"You were crying for Angel."

"I was. He wasn't even in my dream last night. But I think the dream was prophetic."

"You gonna talk to Giles?"

"Yeah after classes, I've only got two today so I should be done by noon."

"I won't be done till 3."

"So where are you and Oz going for you date?"

"Not sure. He's picking me up at six."

"Should I be gone then?"

"Yes. No. Well maybe yeah. No I want you here. Then agai-"

"Will I'll be at Giles' I need to tell him about the dream so how bout you just met us there after your date?"

"Okay. You gonna go get ready?"

"Oh, yeah, right sorry, ten minutes." Buffy ran off to the bathroom fifteen minutes later she walked back in the room. "Okay let's go." They grabbed their bags and headed off to class.

Buffy's POV

"Is there a reason we have to take math in college?" I ask Willow.

_Seriously isn't one of the perks of college not having to take classes you don't want to take?_

"To tortuer us."

"Evil geniuses."

"We've got about forty-five minutes before our next class, wanna go grab some coffee?"

"Sure. A good cup of coffee would just add on to this great day." We headed off in the derection of the coffee shop.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" We reached the shop and ordered our drinks.

"No Riley yet." _Thank you God for small miricals. _

"Um, Buffy?"

"Yeah Will."

"You spoke to soon." I turned around to see Riley walking towards us. _Crap! And my day was going so well. Please let him have to go to a class or have a heart attak. That'd be nice. No more Riley and… Is he talking to me?_

"Sorry what did you say I was zoning out. Sorry" _Not really._

"I ask what you were doing?"

"Oh, me and Willow here…" I grabbed Willow and pulled her close to me to enfizize the _me and Willow._ "…were just getting some coffee and enjoying some quality girl time."

"Mind if I join you?" _My God! He's really that stupid? _

"No we don't" Willow said before I could say no. _What did I ever do to you Will?_

"Yeah we don't mind." I said as I shot Willow an evil look, she just looked at me apologetically. We sat down and to my great diappinment he sat next to me and pulled me close.

"So what are we doing this week end?" _No why did he have to ask?_

"Well, me, Will, and Xander are going out of town to see a relative of mine. You know the old, _original_, Scooby Gang."

"Cool where you going?" Me and Willow looked at each other. We both knew that the mention of L.A. would make Riley angry.

"Hey, Willow look it's Oz." I looked over at Oz and yelled to grab his attention. He walked over to us. "Hey Oz. What's up?"

"Nothing just out getting some coffee and saw you here."

I looked to Riley. "This is Oz, Willow's ex-ex."

"Oh, Hi." Riley said offering his hand to Oz.

"Hi, so you're Buffy's boyfriend?" _To my great dismay. _Riley and Oz started to talk as I started to zone out again and with Riley next to me that's not hard. _But not for much longer I can't take this. I just have to get back from my trip without him knowing I was in L.A. cause we all know he'lll jump to Angel as the only reason I'm breaking up with him. So as long as he doesn't know I was in L.A …. Did Oz just say L.A.? I gotta pay more attention._

"Buffy?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if it was okay if I go with you and the gang to L.A.?" Oz looked at me obviously waiting for an awnser. _Oz you have no idea what you just did._

Riley looked at me. "Um, yeah you can come no big."

"You're going to L.A.?" Riley did not looked please.

Willow stood up and grabbed Oz's arm. "I think me and Oz are gonna go for a walk. Buffy you should probably leave in about five minutes or you'll be late for class."

"Okay. But you really don't have to leave." _Please Will, Please don't leave me. Not with Mr. Annoying!_

"No we really do. Bye Riley, see you later Buff." I watched in horror as Willow walked off with Oz the last thing I wanted to do today was deal with a jealous Riley.

"So you're going to L.A. I don't suppose Angel would be your cousin."

"No I'm going to go see my brother."

"You have a brother?"

"He's not my real brother, I've just known him my whole life he's twenty-five."

"Oh are you gonna see Angel while you're gone?"

"Well he does live in L.A. and he does know a few cops. Chris, my "brother", is chief of police and we will be hanging out with him, so there is a chance I'll run into him but will it be the highlight of my trip. No!"

"Well what am I supposed to think you're going to the city your ex lives in?"

"I don't know how about that's where I was born and raised most of my life. I might actually have friends and family there."

"Then how about I go with you?"

"WHAT!"

"I'll be with you the whole time."

"You don't trust me?"

"I don't trust him."

"No, you can't come this is for me and Willow, and Xander."

"Then why is Oz coming?"

"Cause I've known him sinc highschool and Willow and him just got back together last night."

"Or do you just not want me to come because of Angel?"

"Fine whatever come. I don't care. I've got to go."

"Fine I'll pack my bags what time are you leaving tomarrow?"

"Eight in the morning my friend Mike is coming to pick us up."

"I'll meet you at the dorm."

"He's picking us up at my mom's."

"How about I just stay the night then you know your mom loves me."

"Yeah Will's spending the night, it's gonna be just the two of us. So just come by in the morning. I gotta go I'm ganna be late."

"Okay bye. I love you."

"Yeah I'm gonna be late. Bye." I took off before he could say anything else.

* * *

I need people's opinions on Kate and how you'd like things to end with Riley What can I say I like public participation. Thanks again and please review. 


	7. Warnings

I would have posted this sooner but my friend spent the night. I wanna thank darknight814 and michebabyblue for reviewing.I love hearing you guy's opinions.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**No One's POV**

Buffy and Willow walked out of their English lecture.

"What exactly was the assignment again?" asked the blonde through out the entire class she was thinking about her conversation with Riley.

"We have to write a minimum three page essay, explaining our perception of Edgar Allen Poe's _The Raven._"

"Right… do they have that on DVD?"

"Nope, you gotta read the poem."

"It's a poem!"

"Did you sleep through the whole class?"

"No. I thought about the conversation I had with Riley thanks to a certain red-head leaving me with him _alone_ after _her_ boyfriend spilled the beans about LA." Buffy answered pointedly looking at Willow

The red-head just smiled back. "Sorry but I wasn't about to stay around with that, plus I had to give him all the details. Did he make a big deal about going to LA?"

"Yup. So much in fact, that I accidentally said he could come trying to get out of there as fast as possible."

"How did you accidentally invite him?"

"We got in an argument. He thought the only reason I was going was to see Angel. He wanted to come and I said 'no' the trip was for me, you, and Xander, and Oz but only because you just got back together, and we've known him since junior year. He got pissed and said he wanted to go so he could be with me the whole time. I asked if he trusted me and he said 'yes it's Angel I don't trust'. I was so angry I just wanted to get out of there so he ask me again and I said fine as I was leaving. It didn't hit me till I was down the street I had just told him he could come."

"Are you gonna break up with him?"

"Yeah. The only down side is Mom. I'm pretty sure she'll have a break down."

"He is the perfect guy."

"Yeah. Sweet, nice, loyal, and annoying as hell."

"He sounds like a dog." At that comment they both burst with laughter. They went out to the quad and sat down on a bench. "So, Buffy, when are you gonna do it?"

"I wanted to do it before we left but then I thought he would think I was only breaking up with him so I wouldn't feel guilty about seeing Angel. Then I thought when we come back, but then he would think I was breaking up with him cause me and Angel got back together. I'm at a loss."

"What does it matter what he thinks?"

"I just don't want to deal with his crap. He'll freak out and give me some speech and I told you what happened the last time he and Angel ran into each other. I don't want to deal with that again."

"He might not act like that. He could be understanding and totally accept it."

"Yeah and I'm the Queen of England."

"Okay you may be right. So… when are you gonna do it?"

"I have know clue." They both sighed and looked down. They looked up as Oz walked over to them.

"Hey, guys."

"What's up Oz? Did you come to see your honey?" Buffy teased.

"Yeah." Oz pulled Willow into a kiss. "How's your day going?"

"Good." Willow continued to smile as she and Oz sat down next to Buffy.

"How bout you Buffy?"

"Good except I accidentally invited Riley along with us."

"Um, how di-"Willow cut him off.

"Long story, I'll tell you tonight on our way to our date."

"Okay."

Buffy looked at her watched and gasped.

"Um, Will your next class is in five minutes."

"What! I have to get across campus. Bye Oz see you later." Willow grabbed her bag and ran off to her next class. Oz started to get up but was pulled back down by Buffy.

"I wanna talk to you."

"Ok. What's up?" He waited patiently for her to continue.

"When you left you broke Willow's heart. She was devastated. I know how she felt and she doesn't deserve that kind of pain." Buffy paused to see if he would say anything. When he didn't she continued. "She cried her self to sleep, she was always depressed. She loves you and I know you love her, but do you love her enough to fight for your relationship? If you're just gonna leave her again and hurt her than do it now."

"I'm not leaving. I love her and I am ready to be with her no matter what." Oz replied with complete sincerity.

"Good cause I didn't want to kick you ass. Oh and just so you know, if you hurt her I will track you down and make you wish I killed you, and remember I dated the scourge of Europe, I've learned a lot of torture techniques." Oz could tell by her look and the tone of her voice she wasn't kidding and his respect for her doubled at that moment.

"There's no need for that. I'm not leaving I'm here for good."

"Okay than make sure you head over to my mom's house tonight with your bags."

"Okay." They both got up and went their separate ways.

**Later that afternoon at Giles'**

Xander was sitting on the couch reading some dusty old book as Giles yet again told him to keep his feet off the table. Buffy had run into Xander on the way to Giles' and he decided to tag along. Buffy told Giles about the whole dream. Since, he's had everyone searching through dusty old books looking for the symbols on the stones. Xander was the first to complain. "Are we really so demon free we're actually looking for trouble?"

"Xander, we're trying to prevent trouble." Buffy said.

"Yes, if we can figure out these symbols, we might be able to stop anything from happening." Giles contributed.

"Right." Xander went back to reading the book in his lap. "So you're sure Anya can come with us?"

"Yeah Xander, Willow's bringing Oz and Riley's coming, so it won't be a big deal."

"You're really bummed about Riley aren't you?"

"Oh yeah!"

* * *

In the next chapterAngel meets with Wesley's friend and Buffy and the gang go to L.A. 

PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to get15 reviews before chapter 10.


	8. Tacos and Frisbee

I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update but I just got my laptop back. Just so you know no matter how much you hate her. Never die you dad's girlfriend's hair neon green, especially if she's blonde. It jus doesn't go over well, but it is really funny. Anyways I'm trying to write this as fast as I can, but I'm kinda stuck. So bear with me and again sorry.

* * *

By the time they got to L.A. everyone was ready to shove dirty gym socks down Anya's throat. The entire drive she did nothing but talk about sex, and sex with Xander, and everyone else's sex lives. They pulled up to a fairly large beach house. Willow was the first to say something. "Umm, Buffy, what does your brother do again?" 

"He's a cop."

Yet again Willow was the one to speak. "How can he afford a beach house, a very nice beach house, in L.A.?"

"Family money."

"Oh, that works."

It took about an hour to get everyone settled in and accustomed to the house. Chris wasn't home yet. So Buffy decided to take everyone out to eat before meeting up with Chris. Buffy took them to a Mexican restaurant down by the beach. While they ate Buffy tolled them stories of when she lived in L.A. She tolled them about the time her and her friends snuck out at midnight, in the middle of winter to go surfing. Then she tolled them about how she got pneumonia from it, and how she tried to go to a concert while being sick. They spent a good two hours laughing and talking before Buffy decided to take them to another one of her favorite hang outs, the beach.

Once at the beach Buffy and Willow decided to take a walk by themselves. Willow noticed that Buffy looked agitated, even though she hid it well.

"You okay Buffy?"

"Yup I'm peachy, as peachy as a peach could be in fact."

"And completely hating Riley being here."

"No it's actually been nice." Buffy stated but once she saw the look Willow had she knew the act was up. "That obvious?"

"No. But to me it was. I'm your best bud. I'm supposed to notice things like this."

"Oh. Do you think Riley could tell?"

"No. He thinks he's cool. So sleeping arrangements. How's that gonna work?"

"Oh that's easy. You see Chris still thinks that I'm a virgin and I intend to keep it that way. He's uber protecto and he won't let Riley sleep in the same room as me. In fact Riley probably won't even sleep on the same floor as me. Gotta love the brother."

"But I wanna sleep with my boyfriend. Okay not like that but in the same room, and yes like that but not while were here, cause that would be disrespectful."

"Will, Chris won't care if you sleep with Oz, and if you do get freaky, just don't be so loud that I can hear you. Which reminds me I have to talk to Xander and Anya about that." The girls started laughing as they walked back to the group, which they found making sand castles. Well Xander was and Oz and Riley were just sitting there. Riley was trying to talk to Oz but it wasn't really working. Buffy found herself being squished by Riley when she returned. "Okay I was gone for like five minutes, what gives?"

"I missed you. You know I love you."

"Yeah. So who wants to play Frisbee?" Buffy asked as she reached in her bag and pulled out a bright red Frisbee. They played Frisbee till about six. Buffy suggested that they head back to the house and shower before meeting Chris. Everyone agreed, especially Anya, it was at that point she made it clear that they were to use the showers one at a time.

* * *

Please review and I'm sorry it was so short the next one will be longer and expect Angel. 


	9. Author's Note

Author's note:

* * *

Ok there's been a lot that's happened over the past two years from nearly losing my mother to my dad remarrying and getting four new siblings, in all the drama I just lost my passion for creating, anything. However yesterday I lost one of my best friends and the one thing she always wanted me to do is to find my passion again and continue to create. So as soon as I can get my emotions somewhat under control I promises for LIZZY to finish this story, and to continue to create. I make no promise that this will be the first story complete however, mainly because I started writing it before everything happened and I know I am a different person now than I was before, so its hard to get back into that mindset. Sorry for rambling just a little emotional and like I said this story will be complete. And I am truly sorry for the extreamly way too long wait. 


	10. Lizzy's poem

if you read chapter nine than you know what happened to my friend and i promise ill replace these chapters soon before the weeks over and this is just a poem i wrote with her on my mind.

* * *

I cried a thousand tears

And I'll cry a thousand more

Knowing that you're gone forever

Death's the only thing in life that's sure.

I'll never forget your face

And always say your name

I know I'll think about you in the sun

Even more when it rains.

I know that you are happy

How could you not be

When I know you're in heaven

Watching over me.

I understand it was your time to go

But I hate that you couldn't stay

I'll try hard not to cry

Cause I know I'll see you again someday.

* * *

I know its not the best but its what came to mind while thinking about her, sorry. 


	11. Good Brother!

Ok so i know i said i'd write and i did just not this story, i actually started my own original novel. Wish me luck with that. I've started college, majoring in music with a minor in English. Umm my dad decided to get engaged to a woman he only dated for six weeks the wedding is May 16, 11 days after my birthday, not happy about that. She has four kids, so i'll be moving out lol. I finally got a new laptop, this story may change a little because i had about six chapters done when my old computer crashed so i lost them. But yeah new chappie yay! ok I'm done rambling...read and review!** But besides all this, I'm Back! and so is this story. Thank You all for being so patient!**

* * *

Mike pulled up to the house and everyone proceeded to their rooms. Anya a little less enthused about it since Buffy talked to her about sex in the house. Buffy sat on one of the couches in the living room. Oz and Willow were talking about their relationship and things in their room, she was sure Xander and Anya were disrespecting her brother's house. She made a mental note to tell him to burn that bed when they left. Riley was still in the shower. Mike walked in from the kitchen. "So girly, any chance you've changed your mind about doing that movie?"

Buffy smiled, "Not in hell."

"What a shame, you'd be great. Perfect in fact." He replied with a smile.

"You know flattery will get you no where. Did you give Cordy her addition yet?"

Mike rolled his eyes as he took a set next to her. "Not yet, but its in a few days or something. So what's the deal with Riley. I mean you're in college he's your boyfriend, shouldn't you be all lovey dovey?"

Buffy gave him a short laugh, "About that you see, I am in love, just not with him. He was sorta my way of blocking the other person out but it's failing miserably."

"Ok see that does not work for me. I need a full explanation."

"Promise not to tell Chris?"

"I swear."

"Yeah just like you did when I told you about being the slayer, that lasted a whole five seconds. But I'll tell you anyways and if you tell Chris you'll never have kids." Chris gave a small chuckle and Buffy proceeded to tell him about everything, excluding the part about Angel being her first.

Buffy finished her story leaving Mike staring at her with a look of pure shock. "A vampire? How romantic is that?" He said with a smile. "Can I use that for a movie?"

"NO!" Buffy was about to say more but Riley came downstairs. She told Mike about her feelings for him, so she wasn't worried about him saying anything.

"What'd I miss?" Riley asked in an interested tone.

"Nothing Mike here was just trying to get me to be in a movie. So not gonna happen." She directed the last part at Mike.

Mike simply smiled and said, "Fine but you at least have to do the music for it."

"Maybe." The front door opened and all three looked at the intruder, who simply smiled and said,

"How did you get in, I didn't even give you a key?"

Buffy smiled, jumped up and hugged the man that stood in the door way. She almost knocked them both to the ground with the force of the hug. "Oh my god! I missed you! How have you been? Love the house. New TV I see, good choice. My room's still the same, which you know I love. And you could say something you know?" Buffy said in a high pitched ramble.

"I would if you slowed down." He replied laughing. "I missed you too, Sis. I'm good which you already knew. Thought you might like the TV. And you know it's not like we haven't talked in forever. I called you last night."

"Yeah I know, but I haven't seen you in forever." Buffy said just as the other four occupants came down stairs.

"Wow did you bring an entire army to raid my house?"

Buffy gave him a pointed look. "You're not funny you know." She proceeded to introduce everyone. She pointed to Willow and was about to say something when her "brother" stopped her.

"Let me. The red head's Willow Rosenburg, right?" Willow smiled before confirming his question.. "The man next to her must be Oz, if you break her heart I will have to help Buffy kick your ass." He said smiling letting the wolf know he was only half serious. "the Blond must be Anya, and that means that's Xander. No sex outside your room. And be quiet about it." He said laughing. He stopped at Riley and gave Buffy a questioning look.

Buffy smiled, _time to put some space between us_ she thought. "Well that's Riley, my boyfriend." With this he simply looked at the farm boy, he was never to fond of her boyfriends, after all he was her big brother. "You'll sleep in the guest room next to mine," he then looked at Buffy, "and _you_ will sleep in your own room, _**alone.**_" Riley was about to protest but Buffy's brother just looked at him.

"Whatever you say bro." Buffy said, _I so have the best brother! Speaking of which have I introduced them yet?_ "Guys as you probably know by now this is my brother, Chris O'Donnell."

The rest of the night passed without incident, they ordered pizza, watched a few movies, Buffy even was able to avoid Riley most of the night. The only incident was when they went to sleep Riley tried to get Buffy to sneak to his room or the other way around, she simply said no and that she would not disrespect her brother like that.

**A.N. Review! I still want any ideas or request you have! I like audience participation! Also if anyone sees any mistakes let me know so i can fix them cause i didnt realize how many i make till i went back and read the old chapters oh and Guess what people...I'm Back!!!**


	12. Take the stairs?

Ok it's short but I just got done with a four page essay due in eleven hours so yeah I'm kinda tired. I'll try to get another chapter up after I get back from school. Oh by the way, Monday thru Thursdays I probably won't be able to update, with classes and all. **Oh and you all should thank my wonderful brother, for getting my old documents off the laptop my other brother crashed. Because of him this story will be updated a lot more, I got all my plot lines and info back and about four partial fics i might put up!**

Disclaimer: haven't done one in a while so... I own nothing but a few characters and the plot. But if you want you can sue me for text books!

* * *

Angel heard the elevator coming down and walked out to the living room. He was surprised to see that only Wesley was there. Of course Wesley looked at his boss and received an angry look, instead of a curios one. "Wesley, who said you could take _my_ car? And where is Cordelia?"

Wesley sighed and took a seat on the couch. "Well mine wouldn't start, and Cordelia should be here soon, she had to take some time to flirt with some guy."

"You're a horrible liar." Angel replied with a pointed look before sitting on the couch as well.

"No, really she was flirting with some guy at th-"

"I meant about the car."

"Oh yeah, heh, sorry bout that."

"So did you find out anything?"

"Yeah, they're pretty much like your typical gang. Initiation process, and once your in the only way out is as dust."

Angel waited for him to continue when he didn't though Angel asked, "What about a name? Or why they broke in, in the first place?"

"Umm, no idea but a friend of mine is on it, speaking of which he's gonna be here in a couple of hours with whatever he finds." Angel nodded and turned when the elevator started going up.

"Really it's not that many stairs, why do you two always use the elevator?"

Wesley looked at him, "She's wearing heels?" He simply received a strange look from Angel. He turned his attention to the prima donna. "So did you get any info, or just the number?"

Cordelia shot him a look of death, before smiling. "Both. Apparently they waited inside till after the museum closed, the had keys to the entire building, and they only took a book. It wasn't even written in any know language, or at least that's what they think. They just got the shipment in, so they weren't done with all the research and crap."

Angel thought for a moment, "Do they have security cameras at the museum?"

"Well yeah."

"Anyway we can get the tape?"

Cordelia thought for a moment. "Well I did get the chiefs number, so I'll see what I can do. But I doubt he'll give me anything. As much as I hate to say this, what about Kate?" Cordelia strongly disliked the blond cop. She was just slutty always throwing herself at the vampire.

"Yeah, I'll talk to Kate if you can't get anything. Cordelia until Wesley's friend gets here, why don't you see if you can find out anything on the web about what that book might have contained."

"Seriously? Ok I admit I'm good with a computer, but not that good. I mean if it's not accessible through yahoo, I'm at a loss." She said.

Angel gave a slight sigh, "Just do what you can, OK?"

She gave a huff and made her way upstairs, "Fine."

Angel looked at Wesley, "So what's your friend's name?"

"Devin." Wesley got up and headed to the stairs.

"So if it's too hard to use the stairs to come down, why do you use them to go up?" Angel asked as Wesley reached for the handle.

"You know, I don't know."

**A.N. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! **

**I also wanna thank...**

**BangelRox - **don't worry the jealousy is coming! It's gonna be my favorite parts to write. and I agree Riley ewww!

**Eferyan -** here's your update!

**BAsupporter -** Like I said, I live in a world of denial and I'm happy here, glad you've joined me!

**Arica, Princess of Rivendel **- thanks for the kind words and you're right and now i am finishing it.

**Fiona, Moi, angel002, dangerouslydede, x-bex-x, darknight814, Fictionluver777, BwouldBme, and michebabyblue **- Thank you, here are your updates and Darknight814 you may just get your wish, maybe not in this story but in my other one I'm workin on. Keep reading guys!

Oh and **Kirk4ever** -I wasn't waiting for reviews to update or anything like that, I just had a lot going on and couldn't find time to write this story. You're are right though people don't often give criticism, and I went back and looked over the past chapters, there were plenty of mistakes, I hope I've improved but I'm betting my tense is probably still jumping around. Thanks for the pointers, and there's not that much of a plot yet cause i'm use to writing long novel sized stories, so things take a little time, but i promise they're coming.


	13. Tarunga

**Ok short chapter but I still have two more I'm putting up by the end of tonight.**

They didn't have to wait long for Devin to show up

They didn't have to wait long for Devin to show up. Upon his arrival the team gathered in the upstairs office. Wesley did the introductions and after a quick pass at Cordelia he was ready to give them the info he found. "Ok so you're gang goes by the name Tarunga. Couldn't get the name of their leader, however I did find out what they want that book for. They want to summon a god." Devin said letting out a sigh. "You think they'd do something original."

Angel thought for a minute "Which god?"

"Sorry man couldn't find out, I don't think anybody but them really knows. I'll try to find out more but it'll take sometime." Angel simply nodded at this and Wesley walked Devin to his car.

Wesley looked at his friend "Dev, what are the chances they could succeed?"

"Well they obviously needed the book, which they now have, but raisein' a god's tricky. Somehow I doubt they have the means to do it yet, but I doubt it'll be long before they do."

"Right well any information you can get would be greatly apprecieated."

Devin nodded his head and got in his car. "Sure." And with that he drove off.

Back inside…

Cordelia looked at the vampire who was currently staring off into space. "So now what?"

Angel looked at her and sighed before replying "Well for now I'd say go home and rest, see what you can find out about Tarunga on the net, and see if you can get the tapes from the museum, maybe it'll give us some clues."

"I'll do some research and see if I can figure out what was in that book or where that shipment came from at least." Replied Wesley who walked in right as Angel started talking.

"So why do you have that look?" Angel simply looked at Cordelia like the answer was obvious. She stared right back, "You know what I mean. You have the worried face."

"Well, there's a gang of vamps and they want to bring about a god, not just a demon, a _god_, I mean sure plenty of vamps talk about it, but not many would actually try to accomplish it. But these guys, their different. They aren't making a big noise, they simply killed a few guards and stole a book, there's no increase in vamp activity around town. They aren't going out on killing sprees. It's different, which makes me worry."

Cordelia nodded her head and looked at Wesley "Well then I guess that means we should rest up and start fresh tomorrow. So wanna give me a ride home?"

Wesley nodded and followed Cordelia to his car, leaving his boss to do what he does best…brood.


	14. Completly ignore the brother?

**Alright here is another one and I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter. **

Buffy woke up the next morning and looked at the clock. _8a.m. you have got to be kidding me, this is suppose to be a vacation. _Reluctantly she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She was brushing her hair when Willow walked in the small room. "Morning Buffy, sorry the door was open."

"Morning, did you have a good night?" Buffy said with a smile that made the red head blush.

"_Extremely_." This caused both the girls to laugh. After they both conquered the evil that is bed head, they went down stairs to see that everyone but Riley was up. Buffy sat next to Chris on the couch, and proceeded to watch the cartoons, obviously Xander got the remote first.

"So bro, what time you going into work?"

Chris looked at her and took a sip of his coffee. "I'm leaving in a few minutes, gotta be there by Nine."

"So what you're saying is that we should come visit you later, got it." She replied with a grin.

"No, I'm saying you should have fun with your friends and not bother me cause we got a big case going on right now." He said with a serious look that even Buffy wouldn't tease with.

"Oh, do tell."

"Someone broke into the museum, the killed a few guards one being the curators son."

"Two questions. Did they take anything and how'd they killed the guards?" Buffy asked.

"No I refuse to tell you." Chris said getting up and grabbing his coat, with Buffy right on his heels.

"And why not?"

"Because I know you and I know that you will want to help but you're on vaca and I refuse to let you help." With that he grabbed his keys and he was gone. Buffy sighed _well then I guess I'll just have to do a little investigating._ Buffy went back into the living room and saw Willow, Xander, and Oz staring at her, the red head being the first to speak.

"We're going to completely ignore what he said about leaving it all alone aren't we?"

Buffy simply nodded, and Xander stood up. "We're gonna break a couple laws huh?"

"Yup."

Oz stood and helped Willow up. "I just have one question. Um how we getting there?"

"Buffy's smile grew as she pulled out a set of keys from behind her back. "We're gonna use his back up car."


	15. The Cayenne

**Ok here's another chappy...and maybe one more tonight.**

"So…umm…when did a Porsche become a back up car?" Xander asked from the back seat.

"Oh Xander don't you know that if you're going to talk about a Porsche you must talk about all of its wonderful qualities. Like this is a black, Porsche Cayenne Turbo, with leather interior, 500 hp at 6,000 rpm, goes 0 to 60 in 4.9 _seconds_, has a top track speed of 171 mph, and is retailed at 93,700.00." Buffy said with a satisfied grin after seeing the looks on her friends' faces.

Oz was the one to finally voice the question they all had "When did you learn about cars?"

Again Buffy smiled "I guess the same time Chris became my brother. Sorry, there's a lot of stuff that I did here in L.A. that I never really did in Sunnydale."

"Cool…so again I ask when did _this_ become the back up vehicle?"

"Eh Chris doesn't like to flaunt what he has…so I do it for him." She replied with a big grin.

"As a proper sister should." Willow said from the passenger seat. "So umm did you tell Riley where we were going?" Willow was met with a trio of "pfft" "Right, didn't think so."

"I left him a note said we were going out and we'd be back."

"So where are we going?"

"We're gonna go see a few of my old friends and then around 11:30 we'll head over to the station." Buffy replied pulling up to a building with the words "Powell Casting" on the front. "And here is our first stop." Buffy said as she parked the luxury SUV. As the gang walked up to the building Buffy told them how she accidentally broke Mike's leg once. The group walked in laughing causing them to have a few dirty looks thrown their way. "Yeah we're here to see Mike, do you know where he's at?" Buffy asked the receptionist.

"_Mr._ Powell doesn't talk to nobodies, especially nobodies without appointments. Sorry." She replied with a smug look. This of course caused Buffy to grin.

"Well _that_ I know, but I'm pretty sure _Mike_ would love to see me, after all he's one of my best friends. But if you insist I can call and make an appointment." Buffy said with a not so sweet smile as she pulled out her cell phone and began looking for Mike's number.

"Sure thing Hun. Now when you're done with this little, and abstrusely bad, act please see yourself out, because until _Mr. _Powell comes down here and personally escorts you to his office you aren't going to go up there."

Buffy stared at the receptionist and gave a slight chuckle, and just as she was about to press send Mike happened to walk in through the front doors. He spotted Buffy and immediately walked to her. "Hey Buff, I thought I saw Chris' car outside. What you doing here? Decided to do the movie?"

Buffy gave the shocked receptionist a pointed look before replying. "Well you know me, gotta flaunt what he doesn't, and sorry Hun, but no, just came to visit maybe talk some shop with ya."

"That's cool and one day I will get you to give in. Come on why don't we go up to my office."

"That'd be great come on guys." Buffy and group followed Mike to the elevators leaving the receptionist to wonder about how long her job would last.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	16. Twenty Questions

**Ok since my last update before my month and a half hiatus a LOT has happened and I need to vent. So yeah just skip down to the chapter if you dont wanna read my rant. **

Ok so before my hiatus my dad was engaged to the woman that he only knew for six weeks. They got engaged after I met her once. Well since then they have gotten married, I've gone from only child to one of FIVE!, my older brother (who is the only one i like with all the new additions, he's so awesome i feel like he's always been my big bro.) was sent to Iraq, i found out one of my best friends was PURPOSELY infected with aids!, stared a new non-profit organization call "The Cause" with my friend, been named president of The Cause, and I have officially changed my major to music. I'm telling you if the last 9 months of my life were a tv show it would be the number one drama. no joke. And by the way cell phones F-ing suck! I was talking to my bro who is in iraq who i dont get to talk to ofter, and it just dropped the call. I was sooo pissed. grrr. grrr on pres. bush...may he be smacked across the head multiple times, grrr on cell phones that drop calls, and grr on my father for marrying someone who does nothing! Since they got married she hasn't done a thing, she doesn't cook, she doesn't clean, she doesn't even put clothes away they just sit in a basket in his room. She has cooked exactly three times since i met her. GRRRR! And right now she isnt working so i dont see why she cant do anything. i mean yeah she cant lift heavy things cause she had surgery but she can do dishes, she can push a vacuum, if she can go outside to smoke every five minutes she can wash some damn dishes. GRRR...

**Ok PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS PART!! If you read my rant, which you probably didnt lol, you know that my friend was infected with Hiv/Aids. We started a group called the cause and im still waiting for all the paper work to be done but please spread the word. There is a myspace and a youtube, i must warn you though the myspace info isnt updated yet but we do put bulletins and what not on it, right now he is still in control of that. **

**ok for some reason i am unable to get the web addresses to show up properly so after the dot com on myspace and youtube just put " /martyr2thecause "**

**eventually we will have a website just for the cause but i cant do that till we get funding. The guys name is Mike (not the base for the mike in this story.) but he is a truly awesome person, and he is as far as im concerned my brother/drinking buddy/partner in crime. Please spread the word and add him to your myspace and youtube. THANK YOU!**

* * *

"So Buffy…what are you really up to besides visiting old friends

"So Buffy…what are you really up to besides visiting old friends?" Michael asked as he sat down on the black leather couch.

Buffy looked around the lavishly decorated room "Oh come on, can't a girl just stop by to visit some old friends. I mean here I am stopping by maybe even agreeing to doing a couple tracks for a movie or something and you are gonna sit there and accuse me of being up to something, rude much? And can this room be anymore egotistical?!"

Mike looked at the room and shrugged "Ok I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, now lets get started on those songs. And how can a room be egotistical?"

"It just screams that the occupant is egotistical with all the dark wood, leather, self portraits?" Buffy said pointing to a painting of Mike on the wall behind Willow and Oz.

Mike stood and walked to the painting, "Too much?"

Xander laughed. "It does kinda give the room the _I'm-better-than-everyone-else_ appeal."

"Alright I get that. The painting too much, but how dare you insult the leather!"

Buffy simply shrugged "I'm pro animal." _Although Angel in leather…never wrong._ She added to herself.

Mike's voice snapped her out of her yummy mental picture. "So you're here about some songs, let's hear 'em."

"Yeah umm, not really here for songs. So wanna play a game?"

"But you just said you were here to talk about music!" Mike replied whining like a two year old.

"I'll give you a lollipop. Now let's play twenty questions." Buffy said giving him a sly grin. The other four occupants of the room had made there way to the couch and were thoroughly enjoying the show before them.

Mike eyed her warily "HELL NO! No way, no chance, every time I play twenty questions with you I get into trouble. Last time you broke my leg! So no, not gonna happen."

Xander was trying to hold in his laughter like everyone else on the couch "Where's the popcorn?"

Buffy sighed, "Oh come on that was an accident and besides I got you the number to that hot nurse remember?" She gave him her best puppy dog face.

"I also remember that she cheated on me and stole my car. And give it up I am immune to the puppy dog face."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You owe me."

"I OWE you? Why is that?" He said laughing.

"I never told Chris who wrecked the mustang." Buffy said giving him a pointed look.

Mike went wide eyed, "Dirty pool Summers."

"That's why you love me. So what concert did you see last?"

"Ok fine but what ever it is you're trying to find out about, you're not gonna, not this time. And I think it was Static-X. Why you still with fish-boy?"

Anya laughed at that "Fish boy why didn't we think of that?"

"Seriously new nick name for him, and I don't know. I plan on ending it when we get back to Sunnydale, if not sooner. Favorite movie?"

"You already know that, 300. Favorite fairytale?"

"Cinderella. Favorite song?"

Buffy and Mike went on like this for about twenty minutes, getting into a pretty fast pace and not even thinking before answering.

Buffy smiled, this is exactly what she wanted…Mike not thinking before responding. "Was the break in at the museums vamps?"

"Yes. What's your favorite anima-oh I hate you."

Buffy's smile grew "What's an anima-oh I hate you?"

"You are evil."

"Yeah I know but you love me. So what else you know about the break in?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing, not a thing, and oh look at the time. You should be going I have a meeting and some people to interview and such." He said trying to heard the group to the door.

"Ok, ok, ok jeez. We're going. Thanks for the info, we'll see ya later?" Buffy asked once outside the office.

"Yeah if I get hurt I'm suing you. And yeah later." Mike gave her a good bye hug.

* * *

**Ok that was a long A.N. lol sorry. Again Check out THE CAUSE and review review review!**


	17. Aunt Susie?

**So obviously I finally got the right cord. The first one they sent me wasnt the right model...grrness! But all is well I got my correct cord, and imedietly typed this up, and now I'm posting it! :) enjoy and review**

* * *

"So now that you have effectively produced info from Mike, where we off to?" Xander asked as he leaned forward to mess with the radio, only to get a smack on the hand from Buffy.

"We are going to go see my aunt. She owns a music shop."

Anya rolled her eyes, let out a frustrated sigh, and in her usual whinny way said, "You know if I knew this was going to be some kind of family reunion, I would've stayed in Sunnydale. And when are we going to go shopping?"

_Sure Xander bring Anya it'll be fun._ Buffy thought.

Willow shared a look with Oz and Xander before looking at Buffy "Are you sure we brought Anya and not Cordelia?"

The car erupted into laughter except of course for Anya who promptly smacked Xander on the arm, before giving him the silent treatment. As the car quieted down Buffy smiled as she thought _At least she's being quiet._ She looked over at her best friend and concluded from the smile on her face, she had thought the same thing.

A short while later she parked outside a small little music store. It was a one story building in a shopping center, and if you weren't looking for it you would miss the store entirely. It had a small sign and all that was on the windows were their business hours, a couple of flyers, and a neon sign in the shape of a guitar, indicating the store was open. To the common eye it would appear to be a barely there shop, that was probably barely able to stay open. Buffy saw the look on her friends' faces, "You know the saying 'Don't judge a book by it's cover.' Well that applies here." She walked into the store with the group behind her and she could hear Anya attempting to be subtle when telling Xander she was bored. The blonde slayer rolled her eyes at the ex-demon's attitude.

The store was much bigger than it looked. The entire left wall was covered with guitars, ranging from electric to acoustic. To the right was a counter and glass case that was filled with expensive and rare memorabilia. In the corner was a bench and some amps that was surrounded by a huge collection of sheet music. She smiled at the girl, who could be no older than 12, that sat there diligently trying to get the strumming pattern right for "I'll Be." The middle of the room was filled with miscellaneous items such as guitar straps, drum sticks, and so on. Behind that there were drum sets set up and various types of amps. Once past the counter, there was a doorway that led to another section of the building. She stopped by the drums and turned to face her friends. "Ok time for the grand tour." Pointing to her left she said "This is the check out counter and this case is filled with some of the coolest and rarest memorabilia, it's all authentic and don't ask me how she came to own it but she does. On the wall behind it is some of the more of the smaller miscellaneous stuff, guitar picks, straps, cloths, strings, ECT." She then pointed to the corner with the sheet music. "That is obviously where all the sheet music is, if she doesn't have it, she can get it." She gestured to the wall "These are the guitars she has in stock, well most of them, the more expensive ones she keeps in back. And in the back we have some more amps, drums, key boards, and speakers." She took a few steps and walked through the door way Pointing to the right, "Over there is where the DJ and recording stuff is and to the left we have a few pianos and practice area, and that my friends, is the grand tour."

Willow was holding on to Oz's hand, who was busy looking at the wall of guitars. "So where's your aunt?"

Before Buffy could answer "I'm right here." The group turned to see a tall woman with brown hair, she looked to be in her early thirties and had a Cheap Trick t-shirt on and ripped blue jeans. "I thought I saw you walk in. I was in the back hooking up an amp for a customer. How long you gonna stand there before I get a hug?"

Buffy smiled at the woman stepped forward and hugged her. With her arm still around the woman's waist she said, "Guys this is my Aunt Susan Summers."

Susan reached out to shake everyone's hands. "You can call me Sue or Susan but if anyone calls me Susie you _will_ die." The group giggled at the woman's antics. "So Buffy, what brings you to L.A. I know it's not to see that idiot of a brother I have."

Buffy smiled, "Actually I'm here to see Chris and Mike, and everyone else."

Susan led the group to the back room and offered them a seat on some couches. "Visiting Chris, that means you're causing trouble and I'll come back to that, for now though, why are you really in L.A. I know you're holding back."

Buffy fidgeted under the older woman's stare she was one of the few people that could see right through her._ Just like Angel._ Buffy grew frustrated with her own thoughts. "Honestly I just wanted a little break from Sunnydale and I haven't seen any of you in so long, so I thought why not, and poof here I am." Buffy prayed that her Aunt would leave it at that, at least for now, and to Buffy's relief she did.

Susan offered some drinks to Buffy's friends "So back to the Chris thing, what trouble are you causing now and should I save some money for bail?"

Buffy chuckled, "It's nothing really, I just want to help him out with the museum case and as for the legal part...well it will be soon enough."

"Ah so you're going to break in to his office and read the file. Fine but take this." Sue handed Buffy a key. "It's to his desk, a high profile case like that is bound to be in the locked drawer and I'd much rather listen to him complain about you breaking in then you breaking his desk and trashing his office." Buffy smiled her aunt knew her too well sometimes. She took the small key and put it in her pocket.

"How'd you get a key?"

"Chris gave it to me incase he lost his." Upon seeing the look on Xander's face Susan added, "I know Buffy well enough that when she decides to do something it's better to just go along with it, rather than waste your time attempting to stop her."

After hanging around for a while and promising to bring her friends back, maybe with the exception of Anya, Buffy and co. were on there way to the police station.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	18. Greater good?

Ok I reposted chapter 17 which is now called "Aunt Susie?" about a week ago, I didn't realize it didn't count as an update. But now you have this and I'm working on chap 19.

* * *

"I've been surfing the internet since 8a.m. I demand a coffee break."

Angel looked up from his book, "We told you two hours ago that you could stop."

Wesley chuckled before adding "Besides you're on myspace. So did you find anything?"

Cordelia huffed before answering Wes, "Just that their name means "Vampires" in some African language and that I had four people wanting to add me on myspace."

"So nothing then."

Cordelia filled up her coffee cup, "So boss man, got any ideas?"

Angel thought for a moment, "What about the tapes from the security cameras?"

"Already called Chris we're meeting for lunch. I'll see what I can get."

"Ok, Wes any idea where that shipment came from?"

"Unfortunately no, for once LAPD is doing a good job about keeping things quiet."

Angel sighed the last thing he wanted to do was call Kate and ask for help. _For the greater good right? _Angel thought with a groan. "I guess I can call Kate."

Cordelia sighed, "For the greater good right?"

Angel grabbed his cell phone and dialed the blonde's office number "Yeah. I'm starting to think I'm on the wrong side." He heard Cordelia and Wesley laughing before Kate picked up.

"Detective Kate Lockley."

"Hello Kate th-" Angel was quickly cut off by her now very delighted demeanor.

"Angel? What can I do for you?"

"Well I was hoping you could help me with my latest case."

"Well you can bet I will most certainly try."

Angel pinched the bridge of his nose _This is one of those moments I just know I'm making a mistake. _"We're working on the break-in on the museum. I was wondering if there was any way you could give me any info, like where the shipment came from, details about what was stolen, or possibly the tapes from the security cameras?"

There was a long silent pause before she answered, "Why are you concerned with this case?"

Thinking back to Cordelia's lie, "The Curator hired us privetly to find out what really happened and why they took his son's life over a book."

"Okwell it's not my case, but I'll see what I can do. Let me see if I can get anything, and I'll call you back, just give me your number." She said the last part more than a little flirtasiocly. Angel proceeded to give her the office number, god knows he didn't want her to have his personal number.

Cordelia let out a laugh when he hung up the phone with a sigh. "What did she say, 'only if you become my lover?'"

"She'll see what she can do. She's gonna call me back when she gets something."

"Alright we'll it's awfully close to noon so I'm gonna go meet up with Chris." The two men wished her luck before sharing a look.

"So Wes, how much investigating do you think she's actually gonna do?"

"Oh I bet there will be investigating going on just not about the case."

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	19. Christine

**Ok I know everyone wants B/A ness. Well I decided, you're right it's time for some Buffy and Angel to meet. So I decided not to post till I got to the chapter where they meet. **

**FYI it's chapter 26. I know I know...lots of chappys till then but i promise they're super short and necessary. Which I will post later today cause it's 6am and I need to sleep. lol**

* * *

"So Buff, what's this brilliant plan?" Xander asked as they walked their way around to the back of the LAPD building.

"Well Xand Man thanks for asking, Anya is gonna stay down here with Oz, and make sure nobody sees us. You and Willow will be coming with me. You see this?" She said pointing to a fire escape ladder that was about three feet above her head. "This leads right to the window of Chris' office. As soon as he texts me back and lets me know he's out at lunch, we go up, we'll have about a half hour guaranteed, before he comes back."

Willow had a look of shock on her face, "Why me?"

Buffy smiled before replying, "Will, it'll be fine, even if we get caught, Chris will only be mad at me, and I need you with me cause I'm going to need you to look through his computer files."

"Oz can do it."

"Yeah but we need someone that can keep and eye out and I don't think we should leave Anya to do that alone." Willow slowly nodded.

Buffy looked at her phone which was now playing Misery Business by Paramore. "Ok Chris is apparently on a lunch date with some chick he met. So let's go." And sure enough the original Scooby gang quickly climbed the fire escape to Chris' office. Buffy opened the window and made sure the door was locked before she waved Willow and Xander in. "Ok Xander start looking through those filing cabinets over there, Willow the password to Chris' computer is "Christine" I will start going through his desk."

As the three set to their task Willow felt the need to break the silence. "So is Christine Chris' girlfriend."

Buffy looked up from the drawer she was currently digging in, "No, Christine from Phantom of the Opera, it's one of his favorite movies, but I didn't tell you."

Willow's laugh was cut short as she clicked on a file, "Hey Buffy I think I found the surveillance video."

"Awesome, anyway you can send it to one of our emails or something?"

"I'll see what I can do, you didn't happen to spot any blank DVDs did you?"

"Sorry Wills."


	20. Short Lunch

**See I told you they would be short, you don't even have to scroll... :)**

* * *

Cordelia walked into the little Mexican restaurant. It wasn't anything fancy but it had a certain charm about it. She sat at one of the tables outside and ordered herself a drink. She looked up from the menu to see Chris walking towards her. _I sooo love my job._ She thought with a smile.

Chris sat down across from her, "Sorry I'm late been busy with that case."

"Oh anything I can help with?" She asked with her best flirt smile she could muster.

Chris only laughed, "I'm afraid not."

"Well then maybe you can help me. Any way you can let me see the security tapes?"

Chris looked up from his menu, "Well I'm sure the curator would be able to send you copies."

"Well he informed us that the LAPD had possession of the tapes and we're trying not to bother him too much."

"Well I'll see what I can do."

The lunch was going well for about 15 minutes until, Chris' phone went off. Cordelia intently listened to his side of the conversation, which consisted of a series of "yeah" and "ok." After putting his phone back into his pocket. "Listen Cordy, I'm sorry but we're gonna have to cut this short apparently they made a break on the case. Look I'll call you later, again I'm really sorry." Chris threw done forty bucks which he knew would be more than enough for their small lunch. Cordelia sighed as she watched him walk away. _Not fair._


	21. The Window!

Buffy had stumbled across the case file, and was currently going over it with Xander, Willow was sending the video files to her email, however it was taking its time. "Seriously shouldn't the cops have better computers?" Xander asked.

Willow shrugged, "It's actually a really good computer but all of the computers are hooked up on one big system and this being the main computer has to deal with a lot more information. So naturally it's going to take a long time, the computer is trying to do it's normal job while trying to reformat the video files so I can send them to my email."

"Couldn't you just stop it from doing all the other tasks?"

Willow shook her head, "No that would let everybody on a computer hooked up to this one would know that someone is in here on this computer."

"Oh well that would be bad."

Buffy and Xander were once again going through the files when someone was trying to open the door. Willow immediately tried closing the windows on the computer, while Xander and Buffy replaced the files. They barley got the drawer closed and the formatting canceled before Chris walked in. "BUFFY! What are you doing here?" He then noticed the corner's report that they had missed. "How many times do we have to go over this? You do realize this is illegal?!"

Xander and Willow now stood behind Buffy _Chickens_. "It was vampires." Buffy replied calmly and Chris turned around shut the office door, and then took a deep breath before responding.

"What do you mean vampires?"

"I mean, pointy teeth, blood drinking, allergy to sun, vampires. Think about it Chris this isn't something the LAPD should be handling, and you know I'm right." The small blonde crossed her arms and threw him a pointed look.

Chris sighed and went to sit in his chair. After a few minutes he looked at her. "Fine. I'll let you help, but for now please just go home, I'll take the files with me and burn you a DVD, that way little red here doesn't have to go through the trouble of trying to format all the data." Willow blushed a little.

Buffy smiled and thanked her brother as the trio headed toward the door, only to be stopped by Chris' voice, "What are you doing?" At the looks on their faces Chris laughed and pointed to the window, "You go out the way you came in." He laughed harder as the three groaned before they climbed out the window.

Buffy landed on the ground as Oz walked over to help Willow jump down. After placing the red head on the ground he asked, "So what did ya find?"

Buffy answered as Anya walked to stand by Xander, "Well it was vamps, and that's about it. Chris walked in, he's gonna bring the case home so we can go over it. I did notice that the shipment the book came from was for an African Exhibit, however it was shipped from a small museum in China."

Oz was the first to speak. "So then, we go back to the house and wait?"

Buffy groaned "Which means that I have to deal with Riley."

Willow tilted his head. "Is he aware that you have a cell phone?"

Buffy laughed. "Nope."


	22. Too many PIs

Kate hung up the phone and tapped her pen on the desk. She loved when Angel called for her help._ I just wish he would ask me out already._ She quickly finished her report and looked at the clock_ Chris should be back by now._ She was about to leave her stand up and walk to the chief's office when the phone on her desk rang. _What now?_ "Kate Lockley."

"Hello, I need to report a tagging in progress." A woman's voice answered.

_No doubt a soccer mom._ "I just need the address and I'll send a car." The woman quickly gave her the address and she did as she said she would. Before the phone could ring she walked to Chris' office. _I hate having desk duty._ She knocked and waited till she heard a voice giving her permission to enter. "Hey Chris." Noticing the fact that he was still trying to recover from laughing she asked, "What's so funny?"

He shook his head and stood to close the window. He still had the image of Buffy's face as she climbed out the window. _The girl can seriously pull off a great pouty face._ He looked at the blonde detective. "Nothing, just had a funny thought. What can I do for you?"

"Well I heard that your personally handling the museum case?"

He sighed, "That case seems to be all anyone can think about, but yes I am, what can I say I like the occasional field work. Speaking of which do you know who called me?"

"I believe it was Rodgers." Kate replied.

"Alright can you send him in?" Chris said as he pulled the case file.

"Actually I was wondering if there's any way I could see the video from the security cameras?" Kate asked, it was apparent that she didn't fully see him as her boss.

_Why is everyone so interested in this damn case?_ Chris thought. "Detective Lockley, that is not your case, what's your interest in it?"

Kate was a bit flustered at his sudden tone. After all she was older than him. "Well _sir,_ I have someone, a P.I., who was hired by the curator, to do their own investigation on what happened, and why they took a book and nothing else."

Chris nodded his head. "What's this P.I.'s name?"

"Angel."

Chris waited for her to continue, but when she didn't he sighed, "Angel what?"

"Umm, I don't exactly know."

"Of course not. Tell you what have your "Angel" meet me tomorrow say around 1, I should be back from lunch by then. And I'll see what I can do for him."

Kate smiled, "Thank you sir."

She was about to walk out of his office, "Oh and Lockley?"

"Yes sir?"

"Your interest in this case ends now." Kate frowned as she nodded and shut the door.

As soon as she was gone Chris quickly looked up the curator's number. _Time to find out once and for all what's going on._

Back at her desk, Kate quickly called Angel, unfortunately for her she got Wesley. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Kate, is Angel there?"

"Umm, yes just a moment."

Kate waited impatiently, _That man needs a damn cell phone._ She smiled when she heard his voice. "Hello?"

Kate noted how tired he was and frowned, "Did I wake you?"

"Hmm, no I was just thinking about something. What's up?"

"I couldn't get you a copy of the video but I did get you a meeting with the lead investigator on the case. Anyway you can make it around 1 p.m. tomorrow?"

Angel sighed. "Yeah, there's a sewer entrance in the parking garage. Any way you can make sure the blinds are closed?"

"Not a problem."

"Good well, thank you, who am I suppose to meet tomorrow?"

"Oh umm Chris O'Donnell, Chief of police. But when you get here just come to my desk and I'll take ya to him."

"Oh, umm, ok. Well then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright bye Angel." She replied, she didn't even realize he had already hung up.


	23. Tiny iron murder? hmmm

Buffy and gang walked into the house and almost immediately Anya started to drag Xander upstairs. Xander threw his best friends an apologetic look and let himself be pulled up the steps. Buffy laughed, "Yeah someone definitely has to remind me to burn that bed." Willow started to laugh.

The remaining three headed into the kitchen. Buffy grabbed them each a soda as Willow and Oz sat down at the Island. "So what shall we do for the rest of the day, we still have a few hours till Chris comes home?" She jumped when someone put their arms around her waist and cringed when she heard their voice.

"Well we could spend some quality time together."

Buffy quickly stepped out of Riley's arms. "I was thinking more along cards or something." She smiled at Willow and Oz, silently wishing that she had telepathic abilities. _Come on Will, you already left me hanging once._

Luckily for her Willow caught the look. "Yeah, how about monopoly? I haven't played in forever."

_Thank you Willow._ Buffy smiled at her friend, "That's a great idea."

Riley groaned but nodded. He followed Buffy as she went to the upstairs closet to retrieve the game. "So where were you?"

Buffy jumped, "I left you a note."

"Yes, you said you were "out and that you'd be back." But you didn't say where you were going."

Buffy nodded as she pulled out the monopoly box. Riley was getting agitated, but in all honestly she could care less. He waited for her to say something but when she started walking towards the staircase he stood in front of her. "_Where_ did you go?"

Buffy let out a breath, "Out."

"Out where?"

Buffy griped the box, "To see some of my family members." She said as she side stepped him.

Riley was on her heels in an instant. "Why couldn't I come?"

"You were asleep I didn't want to wake you, besides, we just went to see an old friend, and My aunt. Nothing big."

"Well what if I wanted to meet your family?"

Buffy let out a short laugh, "Why?"

Riley frowned. Before turning her towards him, "What if they become my family one day?"

Buffy's eyes went wide and she tried to stop herself from laughing. Thankfully though Anya and Xander had walked downstairs after hearing the noise. Xander immediately saved her. "OOH Monopoly awesome come on Buff, let's go play."

Xander pulled Buffy and walked with her into the kitchen leaving Riley walking behind them. Buffy smiled, "Thank you, you are officially my knight in shinning armor." She whispered.

"Yeah well sorry but you still have to deal with that later."

Buffy sighed as the group began setting up the game. She grabbed the tiny iron and looked at it for a moment and glanced at Riley, she then looked back to the iron and set it back in the box, _That would just take way to damn long._ Still she couldn't help but giggle to herself at the thought of beating Riley to death with a monopoly iron. Which provoked her next thought, _I wonder what would give me a longer jail sentence, premeditated or crime of passion? I'll have to ask Chris when he gets home._


	24. A memory

Angel was cleaning up his office, while Wesley was straightening his desk. They both looked up as Cordelia walked through the door. She was definitely not happy. "Ok not fair, this stupid case interrupted my date."

Wes laughed until he received a glare from her. Angel broke the silence. "Did you find out anything?"

Cordelia put her purse down, "No, was Kate helpful at all?"

Angel nodded, "Yes, apparently I get to meet Chris tomorrow around one."

"How you gonna do that, it'll be sunny."

"Sewer."

"Have fun with that."

Angel took a deep, unneeded breath, "Well I guess we're pretty much stuck till tomorrow. Wes, did Devin find out anything new?"

"Not yet, but he's trying."

Cordelia grabbed her purse, "So does this mean we can take the rest of the day off?"

Angel laughed, "Bye." With that Wesley and Cordelia made their way out of the office. Angel shook his head and headed downstairs.

He walked into his room and quickly stripped, after all this was when he was usually asleep. He sat on the side of the bed and rubbed his face. He sighed and looked at the drawer of his night stand. He pulled it open, reached inside, when he pulled his hand back he was holding a small, black, velvet-covered, box. He sighed, opened it and stared at it's contents. He plucked the small silver ring from its holder. He remembered the day he gave it to Buffy, he also remembered the day he found it on the floor of the mansion. Granted his brain was pretty scrambled when he got back, but he remembered this. He remembered giving it to her. Looking at it now, it broke his heart that she just left it there, yet at the same time he understood she needed to move on. Still had started to wonder why he never gave it back to her. "Maybe I knew it wouldn't last." He thought out loud.

He put the ring back in it's box and placed it in the drawer. Laying in bed his last thought before sleep overcame him was, _Then why do I still have it._ God knows he'd never give it to anyone else.


	25. Three names

The gang was thoroughly involved in their game. Anya and Willow had long since been out. Oz was in the middle of trying to come up with enough to pay Xander. And Buffy was enjoy the fact that monopoly had been going on for about five hours. Buffy grabbed the dice and rolled. Oz was officially defeated. She was in the middle of paying Xander when Chris walked in. "Ah monopoly, is she cheating yet?"

Buffy let out a shocked gasp. "I would never!"

Xander snorted, "I was wondering how you stayed in the game." Which earned him a swift smack on the arm. "Oww, I was just kidding."

"Right." She said as she started picking up the game. "So what'd ya bring me?"

"Well you're one lucky girl." Placing a box on the table. "You've got the tapes from security, The shipping logs, the full reports, and if you need anything else let me know." Buffy quickly started handing tapes out to Anya, Xander, and Oz. Then she pulled out the files, she gave Willow the shipping logs, gave the corner's report to Chris. Who put his hands up, "Oh no sis. I already have to deal with this case all day at work, this is all yours now."

Buffy sighed, "Fine." Pointing to Anya, Xander, and Oz she said. "There's a TV in your room Oz. Xander you can have the living room, and Anya, you can use the-"

"One in the living room with Xander."

"Umm, No. You can use the one in Riley's room."

It was at that moment Riley finally said something, "Wait, hold on, time out." He looked around the room. "What is this?"

Before Buffy could respond Anya decided to do that for her. "We're trying to solve the museum case."

_Duck tape. I should really learn to carry duck tape to tape her mouth shut! _Buffy thought.

Riley looked at Buffy, "Why?"

She sighed, "Stumbled across some info and we're now on the case don't worry about it, it's Scooby business." Buffy grabbed the files and headed into the living room to sit on the couch next to Willow and Xander.

Riley followed, "Well I'm apart of the gang too now."

Buffy sighed, there was no easy_ honest_ answer, "This is the original Scooby gang stuff." At the look on his face she added, "No offence."

Sounding more and more like a whiny child who wasn't getting their way, "Anya's not part of the original group."

Buffy smiled. "I know, which is why I gave her the tapes from about 6 hours before the attack happened. I'm 99.9 sure she won't find anything but it'll keep her out of our hair for a few hours."

"So what do you want me to do?"

Buffy sighed. _You know it'd be easier to read through this if he would just go away…damn I forgot to ask Chris. _"Well do whatever you want your room has cable like all the other rooms, there's gotta be a game on or something. Or go out, L.A. is awesome at night. Hit the bar scene up or something."

This only made Riley frown more. "Ok, let me know if you need help." Buffy had quickly tuned him out and focused on the papers in front of her. "Hey Buffy, I love you."

She didn't even hear him, so she simply muttered, "Ahuh."

As soon as Riley had gone upstairs Willow elbowed the blonde slayer. Buffy gave her a questioning look, "What?"

"The tiny iron would take too long huh?" This cause the trio to bust up laughing before returning to their work.

Chris walked into the room and leaned against the edge. "Hey I think imma go to bed, been a long day, I have a meeting tomorrow around one. But stop bye my office if you find anything, actually just stop bye I'm going to need those files. But this time use the front entrance. Okay?"

Buffy laughed, "Ok. So who's your meeting with?"

Chris just smirked, "Get this, a P.I. who claims he was hired by the curator."

"Was he?"

"No, I called the curator, he said he hadn't hired anyone although he is now thinking about doing so. By the way apparently the guy's phone was on voice record when he was attacked. Techs are still going over it, but so far they could make out three names. "Jerry, Lyle, and Mark" it was said by a female, sounded young I'll see what I can do about getting the sound bites for you. Well again good night, and see you tomorrow."

Buffy made a quick note about what he said and hugged him goodnight.

"Are you gonna call Giles?" asked Willow without looking up from her file.

Buffy looked at the digital clock on the cable box, "Yeah, he might still be up." She walked into the kitchen and dial the familiar number. She waited for the watcher to answer.

"Erm, Hello?"

She smiled, "Hey Giles did I wake you?"

"No, I was just reading. How is L.A.?"

"Oh you know the same, sun, shopping, vampires breaking into the museum."

"Ah, so it was vampires."

"Yeah, we don't really know anything yet, but we're officially on the case, so just thought we'd keep you in the loop."

"Alright, well when you find anything to go on let me know."

"Alright, well back to the research party. Talk to you later."

"Alright, goodnight Buffy."

"Bye." Buffy hung up the phone and walked out to the living room. Willow snapped her head up.

"Was he up?"

Buffy sat back in her spot, "Yeah, I told him we're on the case. We have to call him when we find something to go on."

Willow nodded her head and went back to the files in her hand.

**Sorry next chappy will have to wait till I wake up around 2 or 3, and after I pick up my little brother. But I promise it's to be here tonight! **


	26. Him?

**

* * *

**

I know it has taken way too long for B/A ness. I apologize, But I write long stories...obviously. Also i felt the chapters were needed. Again sorry, I'm going to try to get another chapter out tonight. But i don't know if i'll be able to post this week, i have to leave town for a funeral and idk when i'll have Internet acceses, but my trusty laptop will be coming with and i shall be writing.

* * *

Chris sat in his office, all morning he had been fielding questions about the break in. Everyone was talking about it, and he was constantly putting officers in check because of it. _I swear they act like there's never been a break in before._ In all honesty he understood it. The only reason anyone was as concerned as they were was because they didn't ransack the place, which probably meant there would be more break-ins. He sighed as grabbed his coat. He took lunch early and would definitely be back in time for his meeting with this "P.I." claiming to be hired on by the curator. Mr. Sherwood. _Now that's a character._ The man was in his mid 50's and was devoted to that museum. The man had actually asked about his museum before asking about his son. Chris shook his head, he just didn't understand people sometimes. He took one final look around the room, noting the way everyone was "acting" like they were busy working, he knew the truth. They were all trying to hide the fact they had been gossiping all morning. He had no doubt they were all coming up with their own theories. After all not too long ago he was one of them. A part of him missed that, he missed being in their inner circle. Talking about the latest, biggest, and oddest cases. He remembered how they use to get together after work and just talk about how bad their boss was, even if they never really meant a word of it. He knew now that he was the one being talked about. That thought hurt a little, but that was the way things were, no reason to deny it, no reason to pretend it didn't happen. Although he knew now most of the cruel things being said were not meaningless. Many resented him because of how young he was, not to mention he was the previous chief's son. But he earned his title, he worked hard. He wasn't going to apologize for something he rightfully deserved. And with that thought he walked to his car and headed for a small Chinese restaurant.

* * *

Buffy was tired and had barley woke up. She knew Chris would be on lunch soon and she only had a short amount of time before she needed to meet him. She piled all the videos and files into the box. They had made plenty of copies through out the night. She looked around the room, Xander and Willow were sitting on the couch and Oz was on the floor, all of them stretching. They had passes out sometime around 3a.m. and were sore from the odd positions they slept in. She had yet to see Riley._ It's all about small miracles._ Part of her knew she was being too harsh but it couldn't be helped. She needed to end things before it got worse. She was close to laughing at his actions as it was. She knew though, if she had never meet Angel, she would probably be returning Riley's feelings._ No I don't know that._ She thought. _But maybe, I would be more open to the idea. _She closed the box, and turned to her friends. Anya had long since retreated from the research party. It was decided that the blonde would stay at the house. She just hoped the annoying ex-demon could keep her mouth shut around Riley, she didn't need another headache having to do with him. "Alright guys ready to go?"

The trio in front of her stood, "Shot Gun!" Called Xander as he raced towards the door. Buffy and Willow laughed at his antics. _Some things never change._They thought. The ride to the station was silent. Xander was too busy messing with the radio to be concerned with anything else, Willow was going over her notes on the case, _Just like Giles. A mini, red-headed, Giles, but Giles-like none the less. _Buffy thought. Buffy however, was contemplating what she would say to Riley. After his little outburst last night she realized she couldn't wait any longer to be done with him. It wasn't fair to him, or her. She didn't have feelings for him. Sure, she cared about his well being…to a point. She could see possibly being friends with him…maybe. _With a BIG maybe on the end of that!_ However, she could never give him her heart. That already belonged to someone. _A big, stupid, cold, dead, completely fantastic, dumb-ass._ She gripped the steering wheel a little bit harder. She didn't know when, but somehow by the time they got to the station she decided that she wouldn't leave L.A., until she talked to Angel, he may have gotten to say everything he wanted, and end it his way, but she didn't.

The trio entered the police station, through the front door. Buffy led them towards Chris' office gaining her the occasional looks from some of the officers that occupied the building. She was reaching for the doorknob when a boy in blue promptly stepped in front of her. "Who are you?" He asked, in a very rude tone.

Buffy sighed, "Name's Buffy, I'm Chris' sister." She went for the handle, only to be stopped again.

"Well Chris isn't in and you have no business in his office when he's not there."

Buffy stared at the cop for a moment. _Is everyone this rude? Cause if they are, I'm seriously gonna have to rethink saving the world for now on. _"Yeah, we're working the museum case, and you're going to let me in that office."

"Now why would I do that. If you want to speak to Chris, come back when he's here."

By this point she noticed that some of the other detectives and cops had gathered. She took a glance, most of the detectives knew her, or of her at least. She looked back at the cop blocking her way, he couldn't be much older than her. _No doubt a rookie trying to get some brownie points. _Buffy was tired, she had nightmares yet again, she slept in an awkward position and her back was killing her. She had spent the better part of her day so far contemplating the whole Riley issue. Then the ride over here was spent thinking about Angel, sparking her frustration. Now some snot-nosed rookie was stopping her from getting to the coffee and Tylenol she knew was in Chris' office.

She pinched the bridge of her nose_. Great, now I'm gaining stuffy British traits. Grr._ "I've had a long day and it's barley noon. You're going to move out of my way, before I move you."

"Are you threading me."

Xander and Willow shared a look. This was not going to end well. Willow also made a mental note to talk to Buffy later.

"No I'm promising you. Chris has known me since I was born. You're a rookie. I think we both know who Chris is gonna believe. Besides if you haven't noticed _sparky_ you're the only one attempting to stop me. So why don't you run along and fetch someone coffee, and get out of my way. Now."

The cop looked around, sure enough his co-workers were smirking and not making a move to help him. He looked down at the angry blonde and smiled weakly before walking away.

Buffy smirked. "Good boy."

She opened the door, let her friends walk in, looked at the annoying cop, and slammed the door.

Xander quickly made himself comfortable in one of the chairs. Willow hesitated a little. "Shouldn't we wait till he gets here to enter his office?" She asked not wanting to make Chris angry again.

Buffy sat down in Chris' chair behind his desk. "Nah, he won't mind." She replied. They sat around for a half hour before they all became abstrusely bored. Buffy noticed the longer they were there the jumpier Willow became, and Xander was almost asleep. She laughed when she heard Xander's stomach growl.

He smiled, "Well it is lunch time."

Another growl soon permitted the room and Willow blushed. However, before Buffy or Xander could say anything Buffy's stomach did it for her, causing the trio to laugh. Buffy pulled out the car keys and tossed them to Xander. "Remember that take out Chinese place I pointed out yesterday?"

"Yeah."

Buffy smiled. "Go get lunch and Xander…Don't wreck the car."

Xander only smiled and pulled Willow out of the room like it was on fire. Oz soon followed. Buffy laughed as she watched them rush out. _Like a kid with a new toy. _She grabbed the notes they made through out the night and began to re-read them.

* * *

_Stupid fucking tire! Sure they can come up with a cell phone smaller than an egg but they can't design a fucking tire that doesn't blow out._ Chris thought angrily as he threw the tire iron into the back of his car. He looked at his phone he was going to be late to his own meeting, not to mention he had no idea when Buffy would get there. He dusted his pants off and peeled out on his way back to the station.

Buffy sighed, Chris should have been back almost 30 minutes ago. She tossed the notes back on the desk, at this point she was certain she had all of them memorized. She turned around looking out the window. She watched as a tabby cat sunbathed on the fire escape. She envied the creature, for it had no worries, no problems, no cares, all it had to do is live. Sunbathe, eat, sleep, reproduce, simple and easy. She smiled, at one point that had been her life plan. Then she was called and all that flew right out the window. She heard the doorknob turn and froze, her smile quickly fading. It wasn't Chris who was entering the office. No it was someone she wasn't exactly expecting to run into…yet.

Then she heard the footsteps. She wondered if he knew it was her. What surprised her was the female's voice. "Chris meeting time."

Buffy frowned, she remembered that voice. It belonged to a bleached blonde detective named Kate. She also remembered Kate as being the one who threatened Angel's life. Buffy smirked as she turned around. Her smirk only grew when she saw the look on his face. "Well Chris isn't back from lunch yet so I would say just take a seat, Angel. He should be here any minute."

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I know again sorry it's taken so long...truly truly sorry!**


	27. Blondes

**OK so I found out I won't be leaving till Saturday so I should be able to get a few more chapters out. :D WOOT! And I know that last chapter was cruel...sorry...don't kill me? **

**And yes it is suppose to be "tis" like "tis the season." lol **

**Also see longer chapters...its a plus right? lol**

* * *

He knew she was in the city the moment she arrived, Giles had confirmed this. He felt bad he was still keeping taps on her but he needed to know she was safe. However, he never expected to see her, especially not in the chief of police's office. The moment he stepped through the door he felt that familiar tug at his undead heart. But when she turned around the only thing he could manage to say was, "Buffy?"

She smiled at him. "Yup tis me. So you gonna stand there all day or sit?" Angel sat in the chair in front of Buffy, and Kate attempted to sit in the one next to him. "Umm, Kate was it? I'm pretty sure that this meeting was for Angel, not you. So…buh bye."

Kate turned red before standing. "What are you doing here? You have no right to be in this office. ESPECIALLY when Chris isn't."

"I have permission, besides he's my brother. What's he gonna do tell mom?" She laughed at that thought cause she knew he would. He'd done it before, she knows he's bound to do it again.

Angel watched as the two blonds continued to bicker on who had the right to be there. He watched Buffy hold back laughter, and had to swallow his own. However, as the minutes passed who began to worry that their bickering would soon turn into flying fist.

Buffy was fighting to keep her slayer at bay. Part of her wanted to beat the shit out of the bitch in front of her just cause at one point she threatened Angel. The other part wanted to kick her ass cause she was straight up annoying.

Angel pinched his nose and sighed. His tensed as he listened to the words flying out of Kate's mouth.

"Listen _Fluffy, _This is a police building, we don't need some pathetic, stalker, ex-girlfriend here. Just get over the fact that he doesn't want you. You know the fact that he wants some one with a brain, and a future. Not some cheap whore, who can't keep her legs closed." Kate crossed her arms as she smiled smugly.

"So you're out of luck." Buffy replied. She was on a short fuse and at this point all she wanted to do was jump over the desk and ripe Kate's throat out.

Kate didn't even think before she reached out and smacked Buffy. Angel was barely able to jump in front of Buffy and block her path. Kate had landed on the floor when Angel lunged for the slayer, who was currently trying to wiggle out of his grasp. He smiled as she threatened his to stake him herself if he didn't let go.

Chris could hear the commotion out in the lobby, of course he hadn't expected to see what he did. Buffy was currently being held back by some tall, very pale, guy, Kate Lockley was on the ground, and he was pretty sure Buffy was ready to kill by the look on her face.

Buffy stopped struggling as the door opened and everyone was silent for a few moments. Chris walked into the room and looked at his desk. Everything had been knocked over. _Most likely Buffy's doing._ He walked around and sat in his chair. Angel had yet to let Buffy go, and Kate had finally started to get up from the floor. After regaining her composure Kate looked at Chris. "I want to file charges against her for assaulting an officer."

Buffy was about to reply but Chris got to it first. "And in that report would you like me to fill in that she was being restrained and that she's half your size?" Kate's mouth open and closed, reminding Chris of a fish. However he wasn't in the mood to laugh. "Detective Lockley, if I remember correctly, and I do, I told you that I would be having a meeting with your P.I. which I'm assuming is him." He gestured towards Angel. Kate only nodded in response. "Then why are you in my office?"

"Well I thought you might want me here. After all I am the one who informed you of Angel's involvement in the first case."

"Right, you informed me of a P.I. who isn't even working for the curator, wasting my, the department's, time. See yourself out Lockley." He looked at Angel. "And you, I'm pretty sure I already know exactly who you are, so you can just sit."

Buffy paled at Chris' words. _Mike is gonna die!_ She frowned slightly as Angel let her go. She looked at the now closed door. _Bitch,_ she thought, before sitting down.

"Okay, first things first, what happened?" Chris looked at Buffy.

"She slapped me, I saw red, do we need further explanation?"

"Ok. Angel was it? Any chance you work with Cordelia?"

Buffy silently watched as Chris questioned Angel.

"Yeah, she works for me."

"Ok so why is your office claiming to work for the curator when they don't, and don't try and say they do, I already called the Mr. Sherwood. So why are you trying to find out about this case?" Chris stood and walked to the front of the desk so that they formed a triangle.

Angel remained silent under Chris' gaze, trying to figure out what to say to the cop. Chris then looked at Buffy. "And is this the same Angel Mike told me about?" _Yup Mike's a dead man._ She thought as she confirmed his assumption with a nod.

Before Buffy or Angel could react Chris punched Angel right in the jaw. Angel made no move to attack, but simply looked at the young man. Buffy however was not silent anymore. "CHRIS!" She smacked his arm only to have him frown at her.

"Don't Chris me! Mike told me all about him dumping you in the sewer and the night before prom at that!" He sneered at Angel, who to Buffy's surprise had a look of honest regret on his face.

Angel figured Chris knew about Buffy being the slayer. "Well we took interest in the case because we know it was vampires." He looked at Buffy, "A specific gang of vamps."

Chris straightened his outfit. "We know that. That's why Buff's on the case."

"We didn't know it was a gang of vamps." Buffy meekly added.

Chris glared at her, before returning his attention to Angel. "Fine, well I'm utterly sick of hearing about this case and it's no longer my department. So Buffy beings as this is your case now."

Buffy looked up at him. _Oh he wouldn't. He's not that…no, Chris be nice!_

Chris smiled as though he could hear her thoughts. "You will now be working together. If you need anything just let me know, other than that, I don't want to hear about this case unless I ask, just get it over with and let me know when I can say the killer was caught. Any questions? Didn't think so."

Buffy and Angel didn't say anything for a moment. Chris couldn't help by smile as he dismissed them. Neither of them moved. Buffy looked at her brother. "So do you want to know what I know or not?"

"No, well, not yet. Talk to him, share with him, get you stuff together and let me know later." Chris took this moment to push them both out of the office and shut, and lock, the door.

Angel stood next to Buffy neither of them quite sure what just happened. He turned to her to say something but wasn't exactly sure where to start. Buffy was the first to find her voice. "So how's your jaw?"

Angel smiled, "Sore."

"So I guess we should compare notes."

"Yeah."

Buffy looked around and thought for a moment, "Well let's go." She walked towards the exit that led to the parking garage.

"Go where?"

"Your place. I don't have the car, your place is closer and I don't think you wanna walk all the way to the beach to get to Chris' house. Plus technically I couldn't invite you in. And if you need another reason Riley is at his house and I don't feel like dealing with that."

Angel frowned. So she was vacationing with him. Not exactly what he needed to think about. He nodded and led her to the sewer entrance.

"It doesn't matter how long I've been the slayer, sewers still suck!"


	28. With a kiss

**HAHAHA Another chappy up tonight! lol, I swear I've been on this laptop all day lol. Anyways I dedicate this chappy to:**

**Angel-Buffy17 **

**and **

**Angelplusbuffyequals4ever**

**I know how badly they wanted B/A ness and I wrote the end of this with you guys in mind. Plus even i was starting to get annyoed with no B/A ness. Enjoy and as always REVIEW!**

* * *

Xander and Willow were carrying bags of food through the station, Willow rolled her eyes as she listened to Xander complain about L.A. traffic and how the accident wasn't his fault. The reached the office and like before walked in with out a second thought. Willow muttered a small "Oops." When she realized they had walked into a meeting.

Chris smiled at the two, "Hey Xand, Wills. You just missed Buffy. Hold on." He turned to the man sitting across from him. "Thank you, I'll have someone run that for you."

He motioned for the duo to sit down. "I take it you know Angel." This earned a surprised look from Willow and a groan from Xander. Chris smiled at Xander. "I agree. Well at least I do right now. Breaking my sister's heart, I could break his neck." He muttered the last part to himself, however Xander heard him and couldn't stop the laugh. "Anyways, he's now on the case. Buffy headed out with him. They're going to compare notes and what not. You have her number?"

"More like compare anatomy." Xander muttered earning him an elbow in the ribs from Willow.

Willow smiled. "No we don't."

Chris tossed her his cell phone. "Speed dial 3." He looked at Xander, "What do you mean anatomy?"

Willow pressed send and sure enough Buffy answered.

"What up Bro?" She asked. They were still in the sewer and she was a little shocked she had reception.

"It's Willow."

"Oh hey Will, sorry, I take it Chris explained."

"He said we're all working together now."

"Yup. I'm going to compare notes with him. Can you call Giles and update him?"

Willow frowned. "Yeah, but Buffy are you sure you don't want us to come meet you?"

Buffy sighed. _Sweet little Willow._ "No it's cool, have fun I'll see you later."

Willow knew Buffy needed sometime with him to talk about things. Buffy would never be able to let go if she didn't. "Alright but I'll stay right by the phone so call if you need me. I can turn him into a frog if he needs it."

Buffy laughed before hanging up the phone. She saw Angel look at her. "Did I hear Willow say she was going to turn someone into a frog?"

Buffy laughed, "Yeah Xander. Apparently he ate all the chicken."

Angel laughed. "Are they gonna meet us?"

She put her phone in her pocket. "No, there gonna go inform Giles and do something I forgot. But I told her I'd call her later."

Angel smiled he knew she was lying but he wasn't about to send her away. He needed to talk to her…alone. He led them to the entry way for his apartment/basement, whatever you'd call it, home. She walked in and cursed who ever decided something should smell that bad. Angel laughed at her mutterings. Buffy took the notes from the case and sat on the couch.

Angel watched her for a moment, which turned into minutes, finally aware that someone was staring at her she looked at him, "Is there something wrong with my hair?"

He smiled and looked down, she didn't even know the memories that simple line sparked. He cursed himself for the thousandth time. "No it's perfect." Hearing her stomach growl he quickly added, "You hungry?"

She grinned, "Just a smidge."

"I think there might be pizza in the fridge and I know there's peanut butter and chocolate."

"Since when do you eat actual food?" she asked while raiding the fridge, smiling when she found the pizza. "How old is this pizza?"

"Wesley got it sometime yesterday. It's good."

She stuffed it in the microwave surprised that she seemed to know where everything was, and that she had no problems raiding his kitchen. She shrugged. _Probably cause I'm comfortable with him._ "You didn't answer my question about the food." She stated as she sat down next to him on the couch.

He smiled, "Not really for me. Doyle use to demand I have food for him. And I just kept the habit for Wes and Cordy."

Buffy hated that another girl, even if it was Cordelia…no especially cause it was Cordelia, was comfortable in his house, but she wasn't about to admit that just yet. "So I guess we should start with the notes."

Angel grabbed a blank note pad, "Ok well we know it was a group of vampires called Tarunga, they're like a gang. Anyways they want to raise a God, don't know which one yet I've got a friend on it."

Buffy sighed, "Don't they ever come up with something original? Raise a god, take over the world, send us all to hell. Get some imagination."

Angel laughed, _Same old Buff _he thought.

"Ok well, I know three of their names, don't know who is who but they were Jerry, Lyle, and Mark, But it was said by a woman." Grabbing a picture from the back of her notebook. "This woman…err, vamp."

Angel took the picture from her. "None of them look familiar."

"Ok well, we know the book was with the African exhibit. It last came from a small gallery in China. A place called, "A Global Glimpse." Odd name."

"I've heard of it, they're famous for having some of the best exhibits. But as far as I know they aren't into mystics."

Buffy smiled, "Does that mean we get to go on vaca, cause I am soooo in!"

He laughed at her, she reminded him of a kid on Christmas morning. "Sorry but no. We need to find out some more info before we go all the way to China to ask a guy if the book came with the exhibit, or if he sent it."

She pouted. "Fine. Willow's tracking the exhibits previous locations. Ok, so as of now we know…That a gang of vamps, that want to raise a god, named Taruga-"

Angel laughed, "Tar-_un_-ga" _Yup same Buffy._

"Whatever, a gang of vamps, broke into the museum killed a guard and stole the book."

"Right." Angel didn't even realize that as they had been talking they were also getting closer.

"Ok so we've got nothing, really."

"I've got a friend trying to figure out what demon. We should check the area the book came from to see if they missed anything, there might be some clues."

"Ok I'll ask Chris to get us a search warrant." The last part had been a whisper as she became fully aware of how close he was.

His face was now barely inches from hers, the look in his eyes, making her want to cry. He traced her jaw line with his fore finger, "I missed you."

She wanted to argue, she wanted to tell him it was his doing. She wanted to say everything she felt like she planned in the car, but now face to face with the situation, she found all she could do was want to kiss him. And she did, for once she was going to make the decision. She was going to take back her life, and do what she wanted.

Angel didn't flinch, didn't pull away, and didn't hesitate to return her actions. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her closer. Part of him was screaming that this was a bad idea, but for once he just didn't care.


	29. Requests?

****

Ok so this was my favorite chapter to write! And it would have been up sooner but I wanted to make sure it was perfect and I just got home. Let me tell you when i die, i want a wake like we had for my grandpa. BBQ, Beer, and Bikes. lol no better way to celebrate a life! And it was exactly what my Grandpa would have wanted. Ok i'm getting sappy on with the chappy!

* * *

Oz had just got the car parked when he saw Xander and Willow, and to his surprise, Chris, head towards him. He looked at Xander, "What'd I miss?"

Xander laughed weakly, "Me signing my own death certificate."

Before Oz could say anything Chris was at the passenger door waiting for someone to unlock it. "Get in the vehicle, someone else is driving cause I will be to tempted to simply run over people in my way."

Oz unlocked the car and everyone quickly filed in. "Where to?"

Chris looked like he was ready to kill someone. "Angel's."

Oz looked at Xander in the rear view mirror. _Yup he signed his own death certificate._

* * *

"BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS!!" Buffy and Angel broke apart and looked to the direction of the interruption. Buffy momentarily thought about killing said person who was disturbing her very _nice_ make out session. That was, until she realized it was her very pissed off brother. The couple split apart as Chris made his way downstairs. Buffy stood to stop her brother.

"Whoa, Chris chill. What happened?" Buffy had rarely seen him so angry. The only other time she had seen him like this was when he thought she had slept with one of her boyfriends. Upon seeing a very scared Xander slowly descended the stairs, followed by a worried Willow and a confused Oz, it clicked. _Oh Xander you are going to die!_

Before she could attempt to reason with her brother he was already chewing her out. "What happened? What happened?! Oh let's see my little baby _sister_ slept with a vampire who's _two-hundred-and-twenty-five_ years older than her, on her _seventeenth_ birthday THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" Looking past Buffy he focused on Angel. "And you! I am going to rip your throat out! How dare you touch my sister! As if it wasn't enough you dumped her the night before prom, in a sewer, you were her first!"

Buffy groaned. _When is everyone gonna let me forget that misery?_

Angel was still seated on the couch. At least he finally understood why the man wanted him dead. He found the whole situation rather funny, yet somehow he refrained from laughing. He felt like he was a teenager getting caught with a dirty magazine. Or at least how he assumed it would feel. _I'm gonna get hit, I just know it_.

Chris looked at the vampire sitting on the couch. "I could kill you and have _NO_ problem sleeping tonight." Looking back at his sister, "And you! You're supposed to be a virgin! How could you not tell me? No wait, I don't care. I'll just kill him and we can all move on." Chris made an attempt to attack Angel only to be stopped by Buffy.

Angel noticed that Wesley and Cordelia had followed the rest of them downstairs. He groaned. He didn't need an audience for his death.

* * *

Oz looked at Willow, "What did I miss?"

Willow replied without taking her eyes off the scene in front of her. "Xander told Chris about Buffy and Angel being…well together. He snapped and here we are watching Chris attempt to kill Angel, Buffy stopping Chris, and Xander praying before he is thoroughly beaten to death." She glanced at her boyfriend and smiled.

Oz nodded his head. "Cool." He gave her a quick kiss before they returned to watching the drama unfold.

* * *

Buffy was the only thing stopping her brother from attacking Angel. She looked at him and almost in a whisper said, "I thought you already knew."

Chris looked at her. "How would I know? You never told me."

"Well when you hit him earlier I assumed Mike told you everything." She winced as she mentioned Mike.

"No I just hit him cause he hurt you. And you told Mike before me?"

She slightly laughed, "Mike wouldn't try to kill him. He would simply ask for dirty details."

Chris laughed. He could understand where she was coming from. His anger quickly dissipated. "Fine." He then looked to Angel. "I won't kill you…yet. But you had better un-break my sister's heart. And _please_ do something about fish boy." Buffy laughed.

Angel was shell shocked. He didn't really understand what just happened. One minute the man wanted to kill him, the next he was asking him to take Buffy back and get ride of Riley. He smiled. "Got any request?"

Chris laughed, "Preferably dead. But I will take maimed."

Buffy let out the sigh she didn't know she was holding. "So now what?"

Chris looked around the room. "Now Wesley, Cordelia, Oz, and Willow, are going to inform me on the case, and Xander will call Giles and get him up to date." Chris went to go upstairs followed by almost everyone.

Cordelia stopped. "Or maybe we should find out why little miss fluffy was playing tonsil hockey with Mr. Broods-a-lot. Cause I don't know about you but I like being alive, and I sure do not want to revisit Angelus-ville."

She was about to continue when Wesley put a hand over her mouth and dragged her to the stairs. "Maybe Cordelia should go get some food for everyone. I'll call Devin and find out if he knows anything new."

* * *

Angel stood once everyone had gone upstairs. Buffy turned around and finally faced him. "Request?"

Angel laughed, "Maybe I don't like him."

Buffy stared at him, she was utterly confused. She was glad that Angel didn't like Riley, cause she knew it was more that he didn't like her _with_ Riley, yet she was Angry, after all it was his leaving her that lead her to Riley. She was raging a war inside and the anger won. "Well I wouldn't be with him if you hadn't of broken up with me."

Angel winced; she had gone from happy to pissed in mere seconds. They stood in silence for a few minutes. "About the kiss…" Buffy looked up at him, he didn't know it but however he finished that sentence would drastically effect how she responded. _Which may include violence_, she thought. "I'm sorry."

And there it was. He just had to go there. The war was officially over, and the dams that held back her anger were now down for the count. "I'm not. And I refuse to pretend that I am. And I know you're not. So don't sit there and pretend that you are. You don't regret kissing someone like that. And don't sit there and tell me we can't have anything. It's not fair. Everyone always makes the big decisions for me. I'm a big girl Angel I can think for myself. I can make those decisions on my own."

He was caught off guard. "Buffy nothing has changed, I still can't give you a family or ma-"

"NO! Don't even say it. I don't want to hear how we can't be together because of your curse. Or how we shouldn't be together cause you can't give me a family. I'm the slayer. How many slayers have you ever heard of getting married and having kids? We don't. We usually don't live that long. Hell I'm older than most slayers were when they died. And don't even sit there and begin to say I deserve someone normal, cause normal flew out the window when I was called. How many "normal" guys do you think would be ok with their girl friend being a _lot_ stronger than them? How many wouldn't freak when they find out about what I do? Angel I don't want normal. I want you. I'm sick of the excuses. You told me that you wanted me to be with someone I deserve. If I deserve so much, don't I deserve to be with the one I love? Don't I deserve to be happy?" Before he could reply she continued with her rant. It felt good to finally be saying everything that she needed too, to finally take charge of her life for once. "I think I'm well suited of deciding what makes me happy. Actually I'm pretty sure I'm the only one suited for deciding what makes me happy. And it's you. You make me happy. So would you just grow up, stop running and making excuses, and try to find answers?"

Angel looked at her for the first time realizing the tears that stained her cheeks. She was right, everyone always made the choices for her, and his reasons were excuses, bad ones at that. He smiled she had grown so much, he was proud of her. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head as she cried into his shirt. She was right, besides he knew there was no way he was going to get her to change her mind. He also knew that he wanted this just as much as she was, and he was thankful that she forced him to open his eyes.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. She didn't know how long she had been crying, but she knew that she had to. All the emotions that had built, all the pain, all the anger, everything, just poured out. She felt relieved, like the weight of the world had just been lifted. She pulled back and looked at him.

Her eyes were slightly red from her tears. It was all he could do not to cry himself. "You're right."

Buffy didn't think two words could make her so happy, but somehow they did. "I know. You'll learn eventually I always am."

That was his girl, always making jokes. "We still have one problem."

Buffy groaned. "Are you serious?! After that speech and the way I poured my heart out. What? What could possibly be the problem?"

He smiled. "Riley. Last time I checked he's still you're boyfriend."

Buffy's smile faded_Damn it, I knew I should have dumped his ass before L.A. FRICK!_ "That's easily solved." She really didn't want to have to deal with Riley but now's better than never. She just prayed he didn't find out about Angel, that would be just way too much to deal with.

"You're right I did tell your _Brother_ that I would take care of him. When did you get a brother?"

"Known him since I was born his family and my mom's are really close. So he's like my big brother."

Buffy smiled as she thought about Chris and Angel's agreement to take care of Riley. Oh how she wished it was that easy. To think she wouldn't have to deal with the yelling that she knew was to come. Plus no more Riley, at all. It was a happy thought.

"My curse is still an issue." Angel said bringing Buffy out of her thoughts.

As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. "I'll talk to Willow and Giles, maybe they can help. I mean there's a curse to give you a soul, there's gotta be something to bind it."

Angel sighed, "Yeah, well I guess we should go up there and help with the research."

Buffy laughed, "Yeah before Cordelia decides to come down here and make sure you have no chance of losing your soul." With one last kiss the two headed upstairs.

* * *

**So I have a few questions i have to ask my awesome readers:**

**Ok, so who wants to see Angel kick Riley's ass? **

**Also, should i simply write Riley out or should he start more drama later on? **

**Yes that's right once again i am asking for your votes on what you want to see! hehehe, what can i say i like audience participation so REVIEW and let me know! :D **


	30. Doing stupid things

**This is the longest chapter yet :D almost 3000 words! woot! Mad props (yes i've watched the legally blonde musical too many times this past week, but i had to deal with a funeral so i break out the funny lol) as i was saying mad props to all you lovely readers, especially the reviewers, also if there are any errors please let me know, i've been putting them out so fast i'm probably missing some. Thanks!**

* * *

Buffy was immediately met with a worried/curious look from Willow. "So what'd we miss?"

Wesley was the one to reply, "Well Everyone is up to date on...everything. Devin actually called me as I was getting ready to call him. He's got new info and is on his way. Oz decided to surf the web, beings as how he's more proficient with computers than Cordelia. Willow explained everything to Giles because Xander was too distracted thinking about how he's gonna be able to survive your anger."

Buffy looked at Xander who smiled weakly. Oh yeah he was gonna get it, but that could wait till they got back to Chris' house. Speaking of which, "Hey, where'd Chris go?"

Wesley laughed, "I believe he is outside with Cordelia, attempting to ask her out."

"Say what?"

Chris walked into the room with a very giggly Cordelia. Buffy stared at him for a moment. _What the fu-? Oh this is no way of the good._ She watched as they openly flirted. _My brother wants to date Cordelia? My world is all askew._ She frowned at her thoughts.

Chris smiled at the look on Buffy's face. Yeah, he had heard all the horror stories about "Queen C" but he couldn't help it. There was something about the girl that he liked, but even he knew it wasn't anything serious. He winked at Cordelia and looked back to see Buffy's frown grow. _I guess the protective sibling thing works both ways._ "Alright well I have to get back to the station. Paperwork and all that. So I will leave you guys to it." He headed for the door. "Oh and Buff?"

Buffy looked up still a little shocked. "Yeah."

"Call me if you need anything, and wait until I get home before you deal with Riley."

Buffy's head tilted to the side, "Why?"

"Cause farm boy or not I don't trust him, or myself not to kill him. He's too clingy to simply walk away."

_Pssh, like I couldn't kick his ass in under a minute._ "How you getting back to the station?"

Before he could answer Xander ran across the room. "I'll give him a lift."

Buffy laughed, "Hey Xander?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still dead when we get back to the house."

"I know."

* * *

It was almost an hour before Devin showed up and Xander walked in right behind him, and in that time Oz found that he could tie five other break-ins to Tarunga. In the last two years five museums had been broken into, and the reports were almost identical, only nothing was stolen before. He cross checked the museums and three of them were museums where the exhibit had been.

Devin looked at Buffy, "And who is this young beauty?"

Buffy smiled, "The Slayer, but you can call me Buffy."

Devin's grin faltered slightly, "Wes, you did tell her about-"

"Yes, yes, she knows you're half demon and on the good side. Now you said you learned something?"

"Ah yes well, I've been able to narrow it down to about four gods."

Buffy laughed, "Does anyone remember when gods use to be a rare thing? Like demons and vampires were everywhere, but we never had to worry about gods."

Wesley nodded, "Yes well, for the most part we don't, not many demons and vampires have the patience or ability to raise a god."

"Yeah well it's not as complicated as you'd think." Angel said. "So what are the options?"

Buffy frowned at that. He was right, after all he had no problem doing it. She looked back at Devin, "Any chance it's something like the Easter bunny?"

Angel laughed, "I doubt it."

Devin chuckled, he had to admit for being a slayer the girl was rather funny and playful. He had heard stories that slayers were all work, no personality, of course he knew this one was vastily different from the others. She had a certain innocence about her that was hard to find in people who _didn't_ fight demons everyday. "Sorry no Easter Bunnies here." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Angel.

Angel looked at the paper reading over it before reading the list out loud. "Whiro, Gaunab, Adro, and, Velnias."

Wesley looked at Buffy, Xander, and Cordelia, they both had confusion clearly written on their faces, Willow seemed to be thinking, probably trying to remember if she knew anything about them, and Oz, as always, looked rather indifferent. "Whiro is an oceanic god. Evil. In some culture's he's blamed for bad happenings on or by the sea, hurricanes, storms, bad fishing, stuff like that. They believe that whirlpools are him feasting on the souls that he sucks in. Adro is an evil water snake god. There's not really much about him, according to the mythology he haunts rivers and destroys unsuspecting humans who step foot in his waters. Velnias is a god of evil. Unlike the other two he's from Lithuania, not the sharpest tool in the shed, but great with the destruction. Gaunab, well other than he's evil, I don't think I know anything."

"He's called "The Evil One" he's responsible for all misfortune, disease, and death. His specialty is evil spirits and big snakes." Willow replied gaining her a few curious looks. "After that whole snake demon thing that wanted to eat Buffy and Cordelia back in high school, at that frat party. I looked it up."

"Always with the brains Will." Xander said.

Buffy looked at him, "Unlike you."

"Hey!"

"What you're saying it was a smart idea to tell my brother about the details involving me and Angel?"

"That was an accident."

She raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"I made a comment I didn't think he heard it, but damn the man has hearing like a dog! And maybe he sort of…inquired and well…ok it wasn't the best idea, but I'm truly sorry. Won't happen again."

Buffy shook her head, _Right I should just start calling him lil' Mike._ "Fine, I forgive you…for now." Buffy looked at Angel who was leaning against his desk, she noted that he had a worried look on his face. "Alright well we still need to know what is in that book. So I'll call Chris and see if he can't get a search warrant for the museum. We can see if there's anything the cops missed."

"I'll call Giles and see what he knows." Willow said as she headed to the phone.

Devin looked at the group which quickly headed to researching the gods. _Such a shame all these young souls and they seem perfectly content to spend their night looking for evil,_ he thought sadly as he said his good-byes.

Buffy walked over to Angel who still looked worried. "Mind if I barrow that paper, Willow may need to read the names to Giles."

Angel looked up at her and handed her the paper. "Sure thing." She smiled at him before heading over to Willow who was already talking to the watcher.

Buffy noticed that the bottom of the paper was ripped off and that there had been something written on it. She could see a few pen marks that looked like someone quickly ripped it. _Wow, I watch way to much C.S.I._ She handed the paper to Willow who smiled, and looked back at Angel to see him putting something in his pocket…something white. Buffy called her brother and requested the warrant as planned and watched as Angel retreated downstairs. _Ok mister, cryptic-ness not allowed._

* * *

After about twenty minutes Willow and Buffy had finished their phone calls. Buffy looked at Wesley who was handing out books, "I should have the warrant by tomorrow night."

Wesley nodded as he handed Willow a book, "Ok well Giles said he might have some books that would be useful, but the problem is he has to go to England."

Buffy looked at her, "What?"

"For some watcher thing. He said he was leaving sometime tomorrow, but he would leave the books on his table so someone could go pick them up."

Wesley looked up from his book, "Yes well I think that'd be a good idea, his collection is far more extensive than my own."

Before Wesley was done speaking Willow shouted out, "I vote Anya."

Quickly followed by Buffy's "And Riley!"

Xander glared at the two girls.

"It's not like she's much help, besides that means you get two hours with her there and two hours back in my brother's pretty Porsche." Buffy said.

Xander perked up, "Deal."

Buffy put her book down, "Ok it's been hours, it's almost nine. I need a break." She received a bunch of groans in agreement.

Wesley closed his own book, "Ok well why don't we all just head out, get some sleep, and start fresh tomorrow?"

The group began to stack the books and Willow looked at Buffy who was staring at the door to Angel's apartment. "Hey Buff, you ok?"

Snapping out of her thoughts. "Yeah I'm good."

"We're leaving, you coming?"

"You guys go ahead, I'll walk it."

Willow frowned slightly, "You sure."

"Yeah."

"Ok. But Buffy?"

"Nothing's gonna happen Willow, I just need to talk to him without everyone around."

Willow blushed feeling slightly bad that she was questioning her friend. "Sorry."

"Don't be. But I do have a huge favor to ask."

"I'm not dumping Riley for you." She replied with a smile causing Buffy to laugh.

"No, I wanted you to see if maybe there was a spell or something that could maybe…bindAngel'ssoul."

Buffy had said the last part so fast Willow wasn't sure she heard it. "Did you say bind his soul?"

"Yeah." Buffy said hesitantly.

"Oh good cause I thought you said "buy age-a-sol" and no problem, actually I've kinda already been looking and I might have found a few things but I didn't want to bring it up until I knew for sure, and Giles still has to double check some things."

Buffy was surprised, "Age-a-sol? And you've been looking? And Giles too?"

Willow smiled weakly, "Yeah after seeing what Angel's leaving did to you, I started looking I didn't think it was fair that you have to sacrifice everything cause you're the slayer. I thought you deserved Angel, god knows you deserve lots, but I think the only think I can help with is Angel. So I started doing some research and asked Giles for help a little bit ago and to my surprise he was doing the same, only I think he was thinking more along the lines of "help Buffy and prevent Angelus." Like I said though, we didn't want to give your hopes up till we knew for sure."

Buffy smiled. She knew it couldn't be easy for Giles. "Wow, thanks." She hugged the red head before watching everyone file out of the office. Wesley had asked if she needed a ride but when she turned it down, he simply nodded. Cordelia of course had attempted to make a comment and was thankfully stopped once again by Wesley.

* * *

Buffy sighed as she locked the door. Turning around she took a moment to gather her thoughts before going down stairs.

Angel had been sitting on the couch thinking since he read the list Devin gave him. He wondered why the demon handed the paper to him. Once he read it though he understood, and was thankful Devin didn't just read it out loud. Angel looked up when Buffy stood in front of him. "Thought everyone left?"

"No you didn't you knew I was still here." She quipped with a smile.

"Ok so I did, what's up?" he smiled.

"I was going to ask you the same." He gave her a confused look and before he could say anything Buffy was. "You know _what's up_. You have something face. You've had it since you read that paper. Why?"

Angel looked away, he never could lie when looking her in the eyes, well except the night he broke her heart, but that nearly killed him, and she knew he was lying. "I'm just worried about what god their going to raise."

She cocked her eyebrow, "Now say it while looking me in the eye." When he didn't move, she continued. "What was on that paper?"

"Just the four names, you had it, you saw."

"No what I saw was a paper that had been ripped and you stuffing that ripped of piece into your pocket. Now what did it say?"

Angel didn't respond he simply opened his hand palm side up to reveal a folded piece of paper.

Buffy looked at the paper which read:

_I didn't want to say it out loud, but there is a fifth possibility, the Master. As much as I hate to be the one to stat this, it's probably the most likely one as well. _

Buffy had to re-read the sheet about ten times before it sank in. She dropped to the couch next to Angel who was studying her. "The master? But I killed him, I turned his bones to talcum powder!"

Angel watched as she read the paper. He could see her going from curios to, and even though she would deny it, scared. "I know."

Buffy looked at Angel and he could clearly see she was terrified, "Is it a real possibility?" She asked in a voice that was barely audible.

Be leaned back pulling her with him so her face was resting on his chest, he rubbed her back as he said, "Unfortunately yes. But we won't let it happen ok?"

She went to wipe the tears that had started to fall, "God you must think I'm such a baby."

"Why? Because you're scared of the only one that's ever been able to kill you?"

Buffy looked at him and for a brief moment anger flashed through her eyes, she didn't want to admit it but he was right she was scared to death to have to face him again. Even though rationally she shouldn't be, after all she killed him quick enough last time. But like Angel said he was the only one who was actually able to kill her.

Angel kissed the top of her head, "It'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you." She nodded as she smiled and leaned up to kiss him. After he gave her a quick kiss he stood and pulled her up. "Come on, you're tired, you've had a long day, and we've most likely got a longer one tomorrow. I'll give you a ride."

Buffy smirked her mind momentarily going into the gutter. Which reminded her of the conversation she had with Willow, "We need to tell Giles."

He grabbed his coat, "already did."

Once in the car she decided to tell Angel about Willow and Giles' search, although she wasn't sure how to start that particular conversation and part of her didn't want to ruin the comfortable silence that they were sharing.

Angel smiled he had been watching her chew on her lip for the last ten minutes. "What's on your mind?"

Buffy looked at him, he truly amazed her sometimes. She liked the fact that he could always read her. She took a deep breath before answering. "I talked to Willow."

Angel knew what she was referring to. "And?"

"Apparently she and Giles had already been searching." Angel was more than surprised to hear this, however he was even more happily surprised when she continued. "Willow said they might have found a couple things, but Giles has to double check it."

The rest of the ride was filled with a comforting silence. When Angel pulled up to Chris' house Buffy released her seat belt but made no attempt to get out. Angel looked at her, "You gonna be ok?"

Buffy smiled, "That depends you gonna call me later?"

"No." Seeing the pout start to form, "You need to sleep." She smiled up at him and kissed him. Like back at his apartment it was getting heated pretty quick. With the top down on the well lit street, any passerby didn't have to wonder what they were doing. Of course making out with your not-so-ex-ex in front of the house where your current boyfriend is staying…well Xander's not the only one doing stupid things.

* * *

**Review Review Review...and give me your opionions...**

**Riley: simply gone or drama maker? **

**And anyone want to see him get his ass kicked by an angry Angel?**

**these questions must be answered before i move on...well not must but, it'd be nice :D lol**


	31. Stupid White Boy

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter...but it's up. I should have the next chapter up later tonight or tomorrow. Just be forewarned I'm starting school again soon and I have an organization to run, so I can't promise quick updates. Between The Cause and a full course load...yeah imma be busy! lol But I'll do my best.**

* * *

Buffy and Angel broke apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Momentary panic engulfed the slayer, along with a groan at being interrupted again, although upon seeing their "witness" she simply smirked. "Shut up Mike."

Mike put his hands up in a surrendering fashion, "I didn't say a thing." His smile only widened as he walked back towards the house. Without turning around he yelled, "I'll start the popcorn!"

Angel looked at Buffy confusion clearly present on his face, "Popcorn?"

Buffy smiled before kissing him one last time, "For the show he's about to see." She took one last glace at Angel's smile before heading inside herself. _Well this should be fun._

Buffy leaned against the door and couldn't keep the smile from her face. She did it. She actually knocked some sense into Angel. Taking a deep breath she steeled herself for what she was about to do. It's not that she had a problem breaking up with Riley, she'd been planning it for a while, but she knew it was bound to start drama.

She walked into the living room to see everyone sitting around watching a movie and eating pizza. _Typical college food pyramid: Pizza, alcohol, chips, candy, and take out. Gotta love college._ She was planning to take a seat and finish the movie with them, that was until Riley noticed she was there.

He was sitting on one of the chairs; he looked like he had been waiting. He looked at her and frowned, "Nice of you to show up. Did you have fun spending the day with your ex?"

_Guess he was waiting. _She thought. Then the tone in his voice registered. _Ok he just went from "let's just be friends" to "I hope I never see you again."_ She saw Chris walk half way down the stairs and watch. Nobody else saw him, but that's what he wanted. He would wait in the back ground and make sure she was safe. That was his brotherly duty. He would let her deal with it, because he knew that's what she wanted, but the moment the boy stepped out of line, Chris would be pounding his ass into the ground. Buffy smirked, she felt braver and more confident around. _Guess even slayers get nervous._

Buffy wondered who spilled the beans. Taking a quick look around the room she checked off those she knew were innocent and possible squealers. Willow was sitting in Oz's lap with wide eyes. _Innocent as always,_ she thought_._

She didn't even bother considering Oz; he wouldn't do something like that. Xander she checked as innocent, he already screwed up enough. Anya was a possibility but she was too self-centered to care about where she was. Chris wouldn't tell. That only left Mike…_but he didn't know either._

She gave a confused look to Riley, "Huh?"

"Oh please, I know you were with _Angel _today. Kate called the house and left a message for Chris, asking if you two had found anything." Sneering as he said the vampire's name.

Buffy sighed, mentally cursing Chris for having an answering machine. She looked around the room again; she really didn't want to do this in front of everyone. Yeah she didn't have any feelings for Riley but still, relationship business should stay between the people in that relationship, plus she just really didn't want to have an audience. "It was just business. He's working on the case to."

Something seemed to click in Riley's head. He stood up and took a few steps towards her, a bad move if he knew her brother was there. "So that's where everyone was. Is he the one that gave you a ride home?"

Buffy sighed this wasn't going how she planned. She sent pointed looks at her friends. Xander, most likely sucking up for his slip up earlier, was the first to take the hint. "You know what it's a really nice night, anyone up for a walk on the beach?" Before anyone could reply he grabbed Anya's hand and headed out the back door. Willow took one last look at Buffy and Riley before she too went out back with her boyfriend. Mike stood leaning against the kitchen entryway, holding a bag full of freshly popped popcorn. She sent him a look trying to get him to leave. He simply turned and went into the kitchen. Buffy knew she wasn't going to get him to leave the house. Not when she was breaking up with an angry boyfriend. She didn't even bother with Chris. She knew he wouldn't move and part of her didn't want him to. Chris and Mike had been like brother's too her since she could remember. Slayer or not, they weren't about to leave her alone with an angry boyfriend, even if she could kick his ass in a heart beat.

Riley watched as Buffy sent her friend's from the room. _Never a good sign, _he thought. But at this point he didn't care. "So?" Riley asked.

Buffy could tell Riley was pissed. She could also tell that he was trying to look like the dominant one in the room. Apparently he still didn't see Chris sitting on the darkened stairway. She mentally laughed at his body language. The boy couldn't pull off dominant if he was the _only_ person in the room.

She took another deep breath, "Yes I was with Angel, we all were. We're working the case together, and yes, he gave me a ride home." _And you know what you're an idiot and we're done._ She added, mentally. She knew just coming out and saying it would be easy but it would have serious ramifications later. After all he was still the T.A. in her psych class, and she really wanted to pass.

Riley sneered, he was still sickened by the thought that she could care for one of those animals. Sneering he said, "Is that the only ride he gave you?"

Buffy's resolve to end things nicely vanished. "Why no Riley…he took me back to his place where we fucked all day long, then when the group got there and was doing research we did it some more. You know the thrill they might catch us was just _so_ erotic." Sarcasm dripping from every word. When she saw the look on fish boy's face she rolled her eyes. She turned to walk away worried she might try to kill the boy if she didn't put some space between them.

Riley reached out and grabbed her wrist…hard. He pulled Buffy back so she could face him. The action had cause Chris to stand, he was prepared to jump over the railing and beat the boy to death. Riley stared at the blond, "What happened? I want every detail. Every word that you spoke, and so help me if I find out you touched him. Do. You. Understand." Every word dripping with malice. Malice Buffy didn't know he was capable of. She was actually frightened by him for a moment, but just a moment.

As always her temper was quick to rise, like a wild fire. Easy to start, grows fast, and hard to control. "Excuse me?" Buffy laughed, she couldn't believe he was trying to intimidate her. "You're threatening me? Are you that stupid?!"

Chris couldn't hear what Riley had said to Buffy, but he saw the look on the boy's face. He'd seen it before, on people who were about to lose it. He saw it a lot right before somebody started a fight. He heard Buffy though. Loud and clear, and it put him on edge even more so than he already was. He took a few steps down and was almost at the bottom.

Buffy took a step back and watched as Riley kept his focus on her, "Let me tell you something farm boy. Actually let me tell you a few things. Like things you don't do if you want to survive. One, you don't point a gun at a vamp and expect to win the fight. Two, you don't piss off someone's very protective brothers. And the most important and the one that every one knows…you do not, under any circumstances, threaten a slayer. Especially when that slayer has no warm fuzzy feelings towards you. Go pack your bags Riley. Go back to Sunnydale, we're through."

Riley stood mouth gaping like a fish. Chris smiled. He slowly made his way upstairs. He stopped at the top of the landing when he realized Riley had yet to move.

Buffy laughed, _yup a fish-boy._ Riley looked around the room real quick before setting his gaze on the highly pissed slayer. "You're dumping me? Why? For that piece of shit? Or because you're a whore who can't own up to what she does?"

Buffy didn't even have to think about it. Her hand connected with his face in a heart beat. Chris was already on his way down stairs after hearing the twerp call his sister a whore, Mike wasn't far behind, he had dropped his popcorn and was rushing into the living room at the sound of a smack. However neither of them got to the couple, or should I say ex couple, before Riley punched Buffy in the face.

He didn't even think. She smacked him, he punched her. The moment his fist connected with the corner of her mouth he realized his mistake, but by then it was too late. He was being tackle and repeatedly punched by Chris. Mike was now trying to pull the black man off the now severely bleeding white boy.

* * *

The gang was walking back to the house when they heard the commotion. The two males quickly ran in the direction of the noise, followed closely by the girls. Xander and Oz immediately set to restraining the angry man. Willow looked at Buffy who seemed to be in shock. She was still sitting on the floor and her lip was swollen and bleeding. Willow quickly realized what happened and ran to Buffy's side.

Buffy was still trying to grasp the fact that Riley hit her, and even more surprising…it had hurt. She knew she would have a bruise at least for a day, even with her slayer powers. She momentarily wondered if her jaw was cracked. She looked at the scene before her. Chris was being held back by Xander and Oz, Mike had moved to pick a bleeding Riley off the floor and haul him upstairs. She could hear Mike tell him to pack his shit and be gone in five minutes. She locked eyes with Chris and couldn't stop the tears that fell. She ran into the kitchen.

* * *

Bracing herself on the counter she heard someone walk in. Looking over her shoulder she saw Chris. He went to comfort her but stopped as she began to speak. "I'm fine." The other's, minus Riley and Mike, had now gathered, but she didn't notice, she just continued. "I'm just angry, angry that I got myself in this situation. Angry that I led him on this long. Angry that I couldn't block him. I mean I'm the slayer that should have been easy. That should have…" Trailing off she bit her lip. "How the FUCK did he land that blow!" She turned around wiping the tears.

Chris looked at her and gave her the most reassuring smile he could manage with his temper still in the black. "You didn't do anything. And it doesn't matter what you did. He had no right to hit you. No man ever has the right to hit a woman. EVER. Especially my sister. I was gonna kick his ass for calling you a whore, he better hope I never see him again now. And as for blocking him, I didn't even see him move until it had already happened, but then I was seeing red, so…yeah." He finished with a chuckle and gave her a quick hug.

Buffy scanned the rest of the group, and was confused when she saw Xander smirking.

Xander noticed, "I can't wait to see what dead boy does to fish-boy when he finds out. I think this will be the one time I welcome Angelus."

To Buffy's surprise the group thoroughly agreed.

Xander then locked eyes with her, "So long as it's only a temporary visit. I think I prefer Angel more."

Buffy smiled, even with the nasty bruise she would be sporting, this could possibly be one of the best days of her life. She got Angel back, she got ride of Riley, and her best friend may actually be accepting Angel. She laughed, "Only because Angel has some self control."

* * *

Mike had dragged Riley up the stairs and literally threw him in to the room. He left Chris with the other two cause he knew he would most likely be the only one able to restrain from killing the boy. Although now as he watched the boy rapidly pack, he started doubting his restraint ability. Mike ran a hand over his face as he watched the boy limp into the waiting cab. He had a sinking feeling this wouldn't be the last time they saw him. After all, the boy was obsessed.

* * *

**Yeah don't worry you know Angel's gonna have his turn! lol, anyways as always Read and Review!! **


	32. Cordelia singing?

**A/N: Ok I know I'm horrible, hides behind computer to block flying fruit, but here is chap 32 and i'm working on 33 but i make no promises because my schedule is busy for the next two weeks so i dont know when im gonna be able to update, but hopefully it will be soon!**

* * *

Buffy rolled out of bed, even though her jaw still hurt like hell, she felt better than ever. She quickly showered and prepared for the day. She spent a good fifteen minutes trying to hide the dark bruise that had formed. _How they hell did he manage to hit me __**that**__ hard._ She wondered as she set down the cover-up. _Why is it called cover up, if it doesn't cover anything up!_

She had picked out a pair of light blue jeans, a white tank top, and her black converse. Taking one last look in the mirror she thought, _Thank God I never got that perm._ She quickly put her straight blonde hair into a clip and headed towards the kitchen.

She found the entire gang, including Wesley and Cordelia, sitting at the table. She quickly took her usual place at the table and ate the plate of pancakes Chris offered her. She ate quickly and waited for someone to bring up what happened the previous night, she knew they would. As she expected she didn't have to wait long, Cordelia, finally taking her eyes off Chris, gasped when she saw the big black and blue bruise on the left side of Buffy's face. "What happened to you?"

Buffy stopped mid bite and looked around the room. "Heh, I got punched."

Wesley scrunched his eyebrows. _Why do all watchers do that?_ She wondered. She could feel his stare, "Was it a vampire?"

Buffy really didn't want to talk about the whole situation and luckily for her she wouldn't be the one telling the story. Chris angrily threw the dirty dishes in the sink, "No it was that piece of shit, no good, asshole of an ex of hers! And if I ever get my hands on him I swear I will rip ou-"

Buffy quickly cut him off, "Chris sorta eating here." She looked back at Wesley and Cordelia. "Don't tell Angel." Seeing the look in her eyes the pair didn't even try arguing with her. She looked back at Chris, "Where'd Mike go?"

"He got up really early, when he was sure I wouldn't hunt fish boy down, and went to work. Speaking of which, buh-bye." Chris quickly grabbed his keys, "By the way you're pressing charges and Mike will pick you up in an hour." He walked out the door before Buffy could say anything.

She groaned before looking at the rest of the group. "So, we ready to go to work?"

When she got everyone's approval she quickly assigned jobs. "Ok Xander, Anya you two will go get Giles' books. Willow, Oz, I want you to hit the library, see if you can find anything out about the gods. Wesley, see if you can get a hold of Devin, see if he has anything new, and make sure he tells you the _whole_ list. He'll know what you mean. Cordeli-"

"Has an audition today and will not be taking orders. Who made you boss anyways?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Fine, whatever. I guess that leaves me stuck here, till my baby sitter arrives…joy."

* * *

"Anya for the last time we are not doing it in Giles- who's not in England?" Xander and Anya looked at the watcher who was sitting on his couch. "Uh, G-man, not to be rude but…weren't you suppose to be in England?"

Giles looked up from his book, "Yes well, it seems I would be of more use here."

Anya looked between the two men, before giving Xander a look, "Does this mean we're not going to have sex?" Xander merely groaned as he grabbed some books and took them to the SUV outside.

* * *

"You know that computer is not for you to play games on." Buffy looked up from the screen and raised an eyebrow at Mike. He picked her up right as everyone was leaving so she didn't have time to sneak away. Then he took her to his office and while he was running errands and meetings she spent the last six hours playing zoo tycoon on his computer.

"Yes well, I wouldn't be playing on the computer if I wasn't being baby-sat. Whose idea was this anyways?"

Mike laughed and took a seat across from her, "Wow so this is what everyone feels like…I guess it is intimidating to be on this side of the desk."

"Avoiding the question?"

"It was sort of a joint decision between me and Chris."

"Gee thanks, yet again someone else is making the decision for me."

"Don't be like that, Chris is just power freaked."

"No he's power pissed."

"We all are." Mike said in an almost whisper. After a few moments of silence he smiled. "Have you been a good secretary?"

Buffy laughed and minimized her game. "What makes you think I've been playing secretary?"

"I know you. You have this inability to just let a phone ring."

"Yeah ok." Handing a pile of papers to him she went over everything. "Ok Shana, Mel, and Dave, all rescheduled, the date book's been updated. You've been booked to cast an upcoming Steven Spielberg movie. Brad wants to take a look at some upcoming scripts. And you have a meeting with..C.C., in about fifteen minutes. What's with the initials?"

Mike smiled, "To bad you live in Sunnydale, you're better than my current secretary. So why did Spielberg choose this agency? And I thought Brad wanted a break? Oh, and because I didn't feel like writing her whole name."

"I was bored and went through your files, I saw that there was a Spielberg coming up and I made a phone call. Seriously how could anyone say no to me?" She finished with a faux snotty attitude before laughing. "Oh and Brad called cause he was curious and yeah you have a meeting with him next week."

"Like I said. Wish you lived here. Ok well I'm going to go get something to drink real quick want anything?"

Buffy raised an eyebrow, "You mean you're gonna go check out the girls in bikinis for so swim wear ad and possibly retrieve refreshments? Yeah I'll take a coke."

Mike stood and walked towards the door, "Right be back…soonish…" Buffy laughed as she watched him jog down the hallway. _Boys…never changes_, she thought as she went back to her game. After about ten minutes she was interrupted again she didn't even bother to look up, "Well that was quick, what was it, a grandma swim wear line?"

"Buffy?"

Buffy's head shot up and looked at the brunette, "Hey Cordelia, what are you doing here?"

Cordelia crossed her arms, "I am here for an interview with Michael Powell. What are you doing here?"

"Being babysat by Mike. Take a seat he'll be back as soon as he's done staring at half naked women." Cordelia took the seat across from the blonde.

Buffy quickly closed her game and pulled out the ex-may queen's file. "So what are you doing for your audition?"

"Umm singing."

"Singing?" Buffy's eyebrow yet again rose.

"Yes singing like fa-la-la-la-la singing."

Buffy had flashbacks to the talent show back in high school, "Oh, good luck." Her smile wasn't as reassuring as she hoped but she could tell the brunette didn't notice.

"So how do you know Mr. Powell?"

"We grew up together."

"Yes and as close as we are she refuses to sing or act for me." The two girls looked at the doorway to see the 6'2 man with light brown hair holding two drinks.

Buffy grabbed the offered drink, "Did you have fun?"

Mike laughed, "If you mean did I get half a boner while looking at the models…then yes." Turning to the beauty in the chair across from Buffy Mike offered a hand, "And you must be Mrs. Chase, Buffy's told me a lot about you."

Buffy could barely contain her laughter when she saw the panic flash over Cordy's face. Mike saw it too and decided he'd have to question her later. "So what will you be performing for me today?"

Cordelia quickly switched into her "professional" attitude, "I will be performing 'If' from _Two on the Aisle."_

Mike and Buffy watched as Cordelia proceeded to act out and sing the song. Buffy was grateful for the fact that she had a file she had to "read" through, and Mike was glad that he had the ability to hide his emotions. When Cordelia was finally done Mike sent her out to the waiting area and looked at Buffy. They both burst out laughing, although they were kind enough to keep it quiet.

Buffy looked at Mike, "I'm sorry?"

Mike was rubbing his ears, "Don't apologize to me, apologize to my ears. She wants to be a singer?"

Buffy looked at the file, "Actress."

"Right, I might be able to find her something but I make no promises."

Buffy nodded, "Ok, so I guess I should leave you two to talk." She quickly grabbed her things only to be stopped.

"And you would be going where?"

"Umm….Angel's! Yeah, umm, to you know, umm, fill him in on what we've learned."

Mike just laughed, "Try again."

"Well it's getting late and I figured I could swing by and check on Willow and Oz and then head to Angel's to fill him in. Plus you know call Chris about that search warrant."

"Chris will kill me if I leave you by yourself, and I'm not talking he'll be pissed, he will kill me, bury the body, and never get caught. I don't know about you but I like life."

"Ok well finish with Cordy, then you can take me. Besides I would have to steal your car otherwise."

* * *

"So what were you going to England for? I mean you don't work for the council anymore." Xander glanced at the watcher in the passenger seat, smiling, Anya had been upset when it was deemed that she would ride in the back…alone.

Giles cleaned his glasses, "Yes, well erm…I was going on vacation."

"The G-man vacas?"

"Do stop calling me that and yes I vacation. I was supposed to be meeting a very good friend of mine, she's got some interesting texts she wanted me to look over."

"Interesting texts? Is that what you call it over there?"

Anya leaned forward, "You know we should be going over some interesting texts, but no, someone had to stay here."

"Oh for the love of.." Giles groaned and cursed his slayer for sending these two to pick up the books.

* * *

"Ok tell me you guys have something." Buffy asked as she handed out the coffees she made Mike buy.

Willow gratefully took the offered beverage, "Not really, Wesley's stuff was pretty useless, and well libraries aren't that great for gods other than the Greeks, and common religions."

"Figures, well thanks for looking."

Willow shrugged, "No problem, so how'd you get the warden to let you go?"

"I didn't he's in the car outside."

Oz stared at the blonde, "Tough luck."

"Alright well, I'm off to see the vampire…the most wonderful vamp of all!" Buffy half sang.

Willow laughed, "Been watching the Wizard of Oz again?"

"You try spending six hours in a stuffy office."

"Well have fun with Angel, I think me and Oz will just go see a movie…or something." Willow said as she grabbed her bag and Oz's hand.

Buffy smirked, "Whatever, do me a favor be really loud when doing 'something,' especially when Chris get's home."

The redhead blushed and headed for the door, followed by a laughing slayer.

* * *

After running a few errands, including seeing Aunt Sue again, Buffy had Mike drop her off at Angel's. She had been standing on the sidewalk for the last five minutes. Angel was downstairs, which she was thankful for. She grabbed the door handle and made her way to the elevator, suddenly the 30 second ride felt like it took an hour.

Angel had been waiting for her to come down. He sensed her the moment she was close. He now stood in the living room trying to look like he wasn't waiting for her. He was trying to look casual as he heard the door for the elevator open. Of course he completely forgot about trying to look casual once he spotted the large, blue and black bruise on the side of her face.

Buffy knew exactly what caused the yellow flash in the vampire's eyes. She smiled weakly at him, "Hi."

* * *

**As always review review review... :D**


	33. I See Him, I Kill Him

**A.N./ ok I know it's been forever since I've posted anything, but this is the first chance I've had so far this semester to sit down and write, between college and starting an organization, life gets hectic. So i do apologize. Here's chapter 33. I make no promises to when the next one will show up.**

**Oh and check out The Cause w w w . m y s p a c e . c o m / m a r t y r 2 t h e c a u s e (take out the spaces :D) add us, e-mail us, spread the word.**

* * *

Buffy watched as the anger was quickly replaced with concern. She smiled when he started inspecting the damage. Noticing this he asked, "Why are you smiling?"

"You. The fact that you're still protective over me."

"You expect anything less?" He asked giving her his trademark half grin that quickly fell remembering that she was injured. "What happened?"

He watched as the slayer stepped around him and made herself comfortable on the couch. "You know me, total klutz. I tripped on the stairs and well…rails aren't pillows."

He sat on the coffee table directly across from her. He watched her face as she avoided direct eye contact. "You know, I know you better than that. I can tell you're lying. So, what really happened?"

"Just a fight, wasn't that bad, took care of it." She forced herself to make eye contact and smile. She had to fight not to look away, she knew he could read her better than anyone, she knew he knew she was lying, and she knew that he wouldn't go away until she told the truth.

"With what? Or should I say with who?"

Buffy's head snapped up, "Huh?"

"Chris called me this morning, said something about Riley and you getting into a fight, I assumed it was just verbal, but it appears I was mistaken."

Seeing the anger flash through his eyes shouldn't have made her happy but it did. Knowing that he could be that passionate made her happy, that he cared enough to become angry. She loved when he was possessive, well the _way_ he was anyways. He didn't hit or give her orders or anything. But he had no problem letting others know she was off limits. He would fight for her. The slightest thing would send his emotions into a frenzy, and she loved it. She loved that she had that effect on him. Hell she even loved the mark on her neck. Granted she would most likely never say it, or let anyone know what it really meant.

Angel took an unneeded breath, "So Riley hit you." It wasn't a question, he was simply stating facts letting his brain more than anything take it in, and trying to control the urge to track the boy down and use some of those torturing techniques that had been neglected over the last hundred years. "You going to tell me what exactly happened?" His voice soft yet she could still hear the annoyance and anger, she knew neither was directed at her.

Grabbing his hand she pulled him onto the couch next to her. She took a deep breath and snuggled into him, "He was upset, started yelling at me, I yelled back, he called me a whore, I smacked him, he punched me, and then got his ass kicked. End of story. Now you ready to go check out the museum?" She smiled up at him, but he wasn't smiling back.

"Just so you know, next time fish-boy crosses my path, he dies. End of story."

"Not gonna argue with that."

"Good, now I believe there's a job to be done." He stood pulling the slayer with him.

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW :D**


	34. 30 and Married

**Omg! An update! Yes yes. Throw as many rocks and sharp objects as you wish, I shall take them all. I'm a horrible author for not updating enough. But i do have four chapters for you guys. And I'm going to spend the next two days just writing. Lots of Bangel goodness too. So zoot! (My new word for anyways. Because i say anyways way too much...blame my brother.) on with the chapter.**

* * *

Buffy hopped into Angel's car and instructed him to go to the station. The ride passed quickly and silently, she spent the fifteen minute trip contemplating Angel and still trying to fully grasp that she had him back. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice that they had already parked. Angel was opening her door before she had her seat belt off. "Why thank you kind sir."

Angel gave her a over dramatic bow, "My pleasure milady."

Buffy was giggling as she walked through the front doors. Once inside she made her way, quickly, to Chris's office, however she couldn't help but notice the glare she was receiving from a certain blonde cop.

Chris had spent the majority of the day dealing with the case, it still amazed him at times that there was so much paper work to be done. When the door to his office opened he was ready to snap on the person responsible, until he realized it was just Buffy. He visibly relax before springing into a rant of demands for Angel. "Ok, listen here dead boy. First off, glad you fixed my sis. Secondly, I will no longer accept maimed for fish boy I want him beaten and dead. Do you understand? Now I have a list of locations if you need a place to dump the body and I can guarantee you won't be caught. By the way you will keep your hands off my sister till you two are officially married. Am. I. Understood?'

Buffy had started to laugh until she heard the part about her being married. "Chris you do remember that I'm not a virgin right? So nothing would be changing."

Chris stood up and walked to a file cabinet, "Please, _please_, do not remind me of that unpleasant fact. You know very well you were suppose to wait till you were married…and 30! And now you shall just have to wait until you are married to go _there_ again. And I will hear no arguments about this, got it?" He sent a pointed look to both of them and smiled when he saw them nod.

Pulling out a file and a set of keys he handed them over to Buffy, "There's all the codes to the security systems, the floor plan, the search warrant, and the keys, have fun." Before sitting down he looked at Angel, "And make sure she doesn't break anything."

Buffy just gave him a small growl before pulling Angel out the door, yet again passing a brooding Kate.

Once they were in the car an awkward silence permitted them. Buffy turned to Angel, "I am really sorry about Chris, he's just pulling the big brother act, and really just forget about everything he said and –"

Angel had cut her off with a kiss. "Buffy, my love, relax. He had a good point. We should be officially married…although that will take some work cause I don't really have a paper trail. But he was wrong about one thing."

Buffy was shocked, Angel wanted to marry her, she had always hoped but thought that because of him being a vampire it was even more out of the question that kids. She looked at him as what he said sank in, "Wrong about what?"

"Traditionally we're already married…or were."

Buffy looked confused for a moment, "The rings."

Angel smiled before grabbing her hand. "Yes, in my time the exchanging of the claddagh rings meant that a couple was married, that's all it took, no courts or anything. So in my mind we already are married."

"You said were."

Angel sighed, the smile never leaving his face. He pulled something out of his pocket and grabbed Buffy's hand, her left hand. Buffy didn't even have to think about what it was. The moment the cool metal touched her skin she knew. She looked at the ring. It was _her_ ring. The same one he gave her oh so long ago. The same one she left in the mansion when she attempted to get over him, to say good-bye. She looked at him tears freely flowing. Her words were broken as she tried to speak through the sobs that she was feebly trying to hold back. "H-how? W-W-Where did you f-find it?"

Angel gently wiped her tears and pulled her into his lap, "It left a bruise on my hip when I came back. When I found it, even in the state that I was in, I couldn't let it go. To be honest I'm surprise you never noticed it, I always had it in my pocket, always contemplating when I should give it back." He rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

Buffy was still trying to stop her tears, "Why'd you keep it all this time? Even after you left, after we were over?"

Angel gave her a kiss, "I couldn't part with it, it was my one true piece of evidence that it was real. That I had truly met, and fell for, an angel. I think I always knew I would return it to you one day."

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Finally Buffy slid back to her seat and choose to snuggle next to him as they made their way to the museum. She was about to get out of the car when she saw her reflection. She gasped and smacked Angel on the arm. He looked at her with alarm. She immediately started rummaging through her bag, "How could you not tell me my mascara and eyeliner were running!" Angel tried very hard to stifle the laugh coming from him. He couldn't help but love the tiny blond next to him.

* * *

**Yes i know that was incredibly short but i'm trying to get them out as fast a possible. **


	35. But I have Willow and Giles

**Disclaimer...I really see no point in these...I mean If i owned it i surly wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it....ok that might be a lie...but i wouldn't be a broke college student. **

* * *

Buffy and Angel made their way to the front door, she looked at him, "You know it's just odd to not have to break in." Once the pair were past the police stationed out front they decided to inspect the entire building before heading to the basement.

Buffy was getting bored, "Did you see anything?"

"No, I caught their scent there in the lobby, and through that last hallway but that's about it. I don't think were gonna find much up here."

Buffy gave him a small nod, "Do you know how many there were?"

"Four. Three males, and one female."

"Well then let's head down to the basement. And get out of here as soon as possible."

Angel grabbed her hand before sending her a curios look. "Scared?"

"I can't help it all these stuffed animals just look creepy."

Angel couldn't help but laugh, "She fights vampires, demons, and any other ungodly creature from the underworld on a nightly basis but she's scared by stuffed animals."

Buffy pouted and Angel wasted no time kissing it away.

When they reached the door to the basement it took them a few moments to find the right code and key. The scene inside was a mess. Boxes were over turned, statues were broken. There was glass, stone, and what Buffy assumed was clay, every where. Papers were thrown about and straw littered the area. Buffy slowly walked to the middle of the room looking around. "Now _this_ looks like a break in."

Angel sniffed the air. "The three men were here the longest. But they were mostly concerned with this area." He walked over to the back corned and they both set about looking through the over turned boxes.

After about an hour something green caught Buffy's eye. She looked closer and saw it was a leaf stuck to the box. She pulled the little green plant out and looked at the box number, quickly looking it up on her shipping logs, she realized that it was the same box the book was in. "Angel, I think I found something."

Angel looked at the leaf, "Maybe Willow can tell us where it's from."

Buffy smiled, "That's exactly what I was thinking."

The vampire took one last look around, "Well I doubt we're gonna find anything else. Wanna head back now?"

Buffy nodded, more than happy to be done with the museum.

* * *

Buffy walked into the house with Angel in tow. Chris had invited him in earlier that day. Giles, Xander, and Anya were sitting in the living room going through books Angel quickly greeted the three before following Buffy into the kitchen.

Buffy was grabbing a soda when two cold arms wrapped around her waste. She smiled before turning around and giving him a kiss. Just as the two separated Willow and Oz walked in. Buffy smiled, "We didn't interrupt 'spmething' right?"

The witch was instantly two shades darker than her hair. She attempted to glare at the slayer but couldn't get it out past the smile, "No. Did you find anything?"

Buffy grabbed her soda and headed towards the living room, "Scooby meeting."

Soon enough the entire group was situated in the living room. Buffy smiled, reminiscing about the days back in high school. "Ok so there were a total of four vamps in the museum, kinda figured that. Oh and we found this." Buffy handed the leaf they pulled out of the box to Willow. "It was in the same box the book was in. I don't know if that helps but maybe if you can tell us where that came from, we can trace the book."

Willow shook her head. "No need. I manages, ok well me and Oz managed, to track down the owner of the exhibit. Which was a lot harder than it should have been. But we talk to, Ok well Giles talked to the guy from the Chinese Gallery and he was kind enough to give us some information on where it was shipped from. Eventually we tracked it back to a guy named Jacob Lewis."

Buffy scrunched her nose, "Two first names? Bummer. Ok well, then I guess we talk to this Jacob guy and see where it came from."

Willow looked at the leaf in her hand, "This looks like Tetracera Boivinana. It's primarily found around Shimba Hills, Kenya."

"Huh?"

Willow rolled her eyes, "Don't you ever pay attention in Biology?" At Buffy's blank look she continued, "We were comparing plant cells from different areas of Africa. I can do a quick check just to make sure it's Tetracere Boivinana, but I'm pretty sure it is."

Angel was now looking at Buffy with what he hoped was disappointment. She just sent him a glare, "Oh don't look at me like that. I can't stay awake during English, don't expect any better from science. Besides I'm the slayer I don't see why I need to go to school anyways."

Angel smiled, "Because you need an education."

"But I have Willow and Giles."

They continued back and forth for about ten minutes until Giles cleared his throat grabbing the attention of the two bickering warriors. "We do have things at hand to tend to." Turning his attention to Xander. "Did you find anything on those tapes?"

Passing a few print outs to Buffy, "Just the guard getting killed. Will managed to zoom in on the four vamps. Not very clear, but better than nothing."

Buffy quickly looked at the pictures and passed them around. "Alright, I suppose that we should talk to this Jacob, so anyone got a number?"

Willow passed her a piece of paper, "He's in London."

The slayer scrunched her nose at this, "Giles maybe you should call. You speak stuffy English." The watcher sent his slayer a pointed look. "So Wes, anything from Devin?"

"Not really, all he said was that there was a lot of talk around about Tarunga taking a trip."

Buffy sighed, "Fine. Hey where's Chris?"

Willow looked up from the microscope, "Making up his lunch date with Cordelia, and Mike is spying."

Buffy groaned, "Why, of all the people in the world, did he choose her?" Looking back at Willow, "Where'd you get a microscope?"

"Chris had it in a closet and I was right this is Tetracera Boivinana."

Buffy tried to cover her yawn before answering, "Awesome, well I think I'm going to go sleep." Buffy grabbed Angel's hand and that's when she heard six very audible gasp. She winced as she looked at their faces. "I'll tell you in the morning." She quickly ran from the room dragging a chuckling vampire with her.

* * *

**Just a warning the next chapter is really short!**


	36. Stupid KnowItAll Vampires

**Disclaimer....dont own em.**

* * *

Angel watched as Buffy walked around the room gathering her pajamas and toiletries from her bags. "You know your brother will kill me if he finds out I'm in your room."

Buffy was rummaging through one of her bags, "No my brother will _try _to kill you. Besides I'm a big girl and I can do what I want."

Angel smirked at this, "Is that why you're scared of him?"

She stood and spun around so fast she lost her balance. She shot her arm out trying to prepare for the fall but it never came. Instead she felt two strong, cold arms around her waist. She quickly gathered her things off the floor and made her way to the door. "I'm not scared of him." She quickly shut the door and made her way to the bathroom.

Angel just stood in the same spot listening to her mumble something about know-it-all vampires.

* * *

_Stupid, know-it-all vampire. Thinks he knows everything. I'm not scared of Chris. I'm not. I could kick his but in a heart beat._ Buffy was still fuming even after her twenty minutes shower. She knew it was silly but the only reason she was even upset was because she knew it was true. There were few people who could control her. Her brother was one of them. In fact when it came down to it, her brother was the only one that could control her…well maybe her aunt, but they always saw eye to eye.

Opening the door to her room she completely forgot her train of thought. The only thing she could focus on was the vampire laying on her bed. _Gotta talk to Will bout that spell._ After putting away her things she mad her way to the bed. "So you're gonna go back to being the bed hog again. Ok, fine. But that means you also have to play pillow."

Angel smiled before pulling her down into his arms. "Gladly." He kissed the top of her head and couldn't help but widen his grin when she snuggled into him.

She was fighting for consciousness by now. "Angel?"

"Yes love?"

"Stay with me."

"As long as I can."

Buffy thought about this, "You're gonna leave?"

Angel chuckled upon hearing the whine in her voice. "This is a beach house. Not too many sewer tunnels around, plus I don't want to leave my car."

"So just stay and you don't have to worry about it."

"You forgot two things. The sun and your brother."

Buffy reluctantly excepted that he would leave, and gave in to her exhaustion, but not before mumbling three words to Angel.

"I'm not scared."

The last thing she heard was a velvety laugh.


	37. God Bless Camera Phones

**I'm half way done with the next chapter so it should be up in about an hour...im trying to write this between making dinner for my family and runnning to my grandmother every fifteen minutes so bare with me!**

* * *

The next morning Buffy woke to an empty bed and a note on her night stand.

_I'll see you soon._

_I love you._

_~Angel_

_P.S. You are scared of your brother._

Buffy couldn't keep the smile off her face. She was just putting the note in a box when the door opened.

"Still collecting all the notes huh?"

Buffy smiled at the red head. "I guess I can stop hiding them under my bed. What time is it?"

"A little after 9. Giles is working on getting a hold of Mr. Lewis. Oz is surfing the net for info. Xander and Anya are down at the beach. And I am here to see if you're up."

Buffy yawned. "I'm up." She grabbed her clothes and started for the door. "Where's Chris?"

"Cordelia." Buffy groaned before slamming the bathroom door.

* * *

By noon she was going crazy. She felt like she was 16 again. All she could do all day was think about Angel. He was the only thing on her mind, and she was sure she was driving her friends crazy. Trying to distract herself from her pathetic-ness she was attempting to review the exhibit's travel logs. After about an hour she gave up. She quickly grabbed her keys mumbled an "I'm going to Angel's." and was gone.

The drive to his place gave her time to clear her head. Although she never thought she would have so much trouble trying not to focus. It seemed the more she tried to steer away from thoughts of Angel the more her thoughts became depressing. By the time she parked her car she had thoroughly thought of 34 scenarios where Angel would cheat on her, dump her, disappear, or die. One scenario had all of the above in it. Shaking her head and mentally berating herself for her foolishness she made her way to the building.

Using the stairs she was able to sneak in. She open his bedroom door to see he was sleeping. She couldn't help the smirk as she thought about how many times she had seen him like this. Asleep, peaceful, and shirtless. She quickly decided she hadn't seen it enough and thanked whoever invented camera phones.

After snapping a sexy new background she quietly crawled onto the bed. She had managed to get right next to him before he grabbed her and rolled them so he was pinning her to the bed. For a moment Buffy thought she had actually startled the vamp until she saw the grin on his face.

Giggling she kissed him, "You know I don't mind this at all but I think the gang might think otherwise if we release your not-too-friendly alter ego."

Angel released her, "When are they all gonna show up?"

"Later. Sometime. I think. When did you know I was here?"

"Later? And I woke up when you first sat on the bed."

"I didn't really ask when they were coming over. I grabbed my keys and I was gone."

Angel stood and let the sheet fall to the floor. Buffy was enthralled by the site of him in just his black silk boxers, still it would have been better if he had stuck with that habit of sleeping naked. She quickly pulled out her phone and snapped a picture. _Maybe I can convince him some habits need not die._

Angel turned at the sound of a click. Eyeing her phone, "Did you just take a picture?"

The slayer blushed before jamming her phone back in her pocket. "No?"

"Right, well I'm going to go take a shower why don't you go call Giles."

* * *

Angel walked back into his room just in time to see a certain Blond going through his drawers. He watched as she pulled out a sketch pad and started flipping through the pages. He watched the smile spread across her lips.

Buffy gently traced the images on the page. She marveled at the skill he possessed. "You always make me look so pretty."

Angel sat down next to her, "I don't do anything. You're always that beautiful."

She took one last look before putting them back. "Giles was able to get a hold of that Lewis dude. He said that he could get us a location and send us the information on the dig site sometime today."

"Well that was easier than expected."

Buffy gave him a quizzical look, "What do you mean?"

"Well most archaeologists wouldn't give that information up so easily. They tend to keep their sites secret. They don't want anyone else to cash in on their success. So that bears the question: Why did he volunteer the information?"

Buffy nodded slowly, "I'm gonna go call Giles."

Angel shook his head slightly, "No need I'm sure Giles already has questions about it." He quickly realized the mistake in his words when she tensed.

"Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"No. Of course not. I'm just saying that someone like Giles would probably be curious as to why Jacob was so lax with his information."

She quickly stood and gathered her keys, "But someone like me couldn't right? I'm just not smart enough to understand that right?!"

Angel chased after her, "NO! No, that's not it at all. I just wasn't thi-"

"Oh so now you have to think about what you say before you talk to me. After all you wouldn't want to let on that I'm an idiot! Well FINE!"

She slammed the door to the stair case leaving a bewildered Angel staring after her. It took Angel a few minutes before it sank in. "What just happened?"

* * *

**OOOOO! Angel's in trouble! lol. Yeah anyways....next chappy on its way!**


	38. Making the call

**Ok here it is. Sorry it took so long but family comes before writting...as much as that pains me sometimes lol. Anyways(See what i mean about the 'anyways') enjoy so...**

**ZOOT enjoy!**

* * *

Willow looked up as the front door opened. "Hey Buffy! We just got the email from…umm…Buffy?" The slayer was to busy marching up the stairs to pay attention to the witch.

She looked back at Oz, "Did I say something?" Oz, being Oz, just shrugged his shoulders and gave her a kiss.

* * *

Buffy was laying on her bed crying when Willow walked in. "Buffy are you ok? Do I need to turn him into a rat?"

The slayer sat up to allow Willow to sit down, "No, I don't know. I just lost it. All he said was that Giles had probably already figured something out and I just lost it. Now he probably hates me and never wants to talk to me again." She promptly fell into the arms of the wide eyed, red head.

It took Willow almost an hour to get the slayer to calm down. "I'm sure he's just worried he messed up. Now what was it, exactly, that was said?"

"I told him about Lewis sending us the information and then he said that was odd because most archaeologist don't give that information up so easily. Then I got mad because I was gonna call Giles and he said not to worry about it because Giles was probably already questioning it. So I got mad because it was like he was saying I was too stupid to understand that and…gah!"

Willow handed the blond a pillow and waited until her scream stopped. "You know we might want to bring that up with Giles cause that e-mail I got was really odd. It gave me so stuff about a location that wasn't near Shimba Hills. It was almost like a riddle. Oz is going over it right now. Come down stairs and we'll order pizza and talk about it. Chris should be back soon."

Buffy straightened her hair, "He's still with her!" Willow laughed before heading down stairs.

* * *

Buffy walked into the living room holding an aerosol can. Xander was the first to notice. "Buff, what's that?"

"Lysol. I'm not gonna take a chance. He's been with her all damn day." This of course led to a round of laughter. She took a seat on the couch next to Willow.

"Willow told me of Angel's thoughts about Jacob's laxness, and I think he has a point. The information we received was not what I was expecting."

Buffy looked at her watcher, "So now what?"

"Well there was a…erm…code?" The Britin looked at Willow for help.

"The e-mail that we got was a few pictures but they weren't anywhere near Shimba Hills. The message also has some coordinates that make no sense and attached to it were some picture files, one of which was some type of numerical code. Oz is looking in to it."

Buffy just stared at them, "So basically, we know that the book came from Kenya, or passed through it. We know that this vamp gang Tarunga is behind the theft, and we know that they want to raise a god." She looked around and received a bunch of nods. "Do we know anything that will actually led us to finding out how to stop them?"

Giles opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it and shook his head.

"Great well I'm gonna go call Angel." Just as she was about to pick up the phone Oz came into the room.

"I figured it out."

"And?"

"It's a message. I'm decoding it right now it might take a while he used a pretty complicated method. He basically combined four different methods to send it to us. You see each num-"

Buffy put her hand up to stop him, "High school version please?"

"Each number represents a letter. We just have to get it in the right order to get the message. It might take an hour or so."

"Mmkay. I'm gonna go make that phone call."

* * *

Buffy shut the door and sat on her bed. A phone call shouldn't be this hard. It's simple in theory. Pick it up, press some buttons, and talk. _Too bad I can't get my hand to move._ She sat there trying to figure out what she was gonna say. After a good fifteen minutes she finally picked up the phone.

By the fifth attempt to call him she got all the numbers punched in before she slammed the phone down. Taking a deep breath she picked up the phone again. She slowly pressed in the numbers. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the first ring. She immediately slammed the phone down. She then proceeded to pace around the room for ten minutes cursing herself. _I'm like some lovesick teenager. Oh god…I am a lovesick teenager. No! I'm worse. At least a teenager wouldn't take over an hour to make one god damned phone call. _She took one last deep breath before dialing again. Two rings this time before she made a move to hang up. She managed to stop herself. Just one more ring and the call would be connected. There it was now she just had to wait till he picked up.

She didn't have to wait long before the second ring was done he answered. "I was wondering how long it would take you to call me."

Before she got a chance to reply Angel walked through her bedroom door. She slammed the phone down. "How long have you been here?"

"Just about twenty minutes. Willow told me you came to call me over an hour ago." He looked at the phone sitting on her bed, took in her hair that she no doubt was messing with out of frustration, and smiled. "It's harder than it seems huh? It should be easy, but when you get that first ring time stops. It's like the walls close in and you're trapped. See cause now you've initiated this call that could change every thing."

"I was just gonna say sorry." She mumbled.

"And the first forty times I was gonna call you I just wanted to hear your voice." He lifted her chin, "It doesn't matter the reason. It's still hard."

"Well, I admit you had more reason to be scared than me."

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, "Yes well, I think we've all agreed that I'm an idiot and I vote we move on."

"I don't know I feel we should revisit this every now and then…you know, keep you humble." Angel quickly kissed the smirk off her face.

"Oz got the message. Everyone's down stairs. By the way they're still waiting on the whole marriage thing."

"Oh man, nerd speak and interrogations, you so owe me."

"Hmm, and how do I go making up this gruesome debt."

She smiled an evil smirk that he no doubt would regret later, "Oh I'll think of something."

* * *

**Tis all for today...I shall be putting more up tomorrow...well i guess today is tomorrow as it's now midnight...so expect more in a few hours! **

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	39. Lysol Fight!

**Ok here's another chapter and im working on the next one as you read this :) happy reading!**

* * *

Everyone took their seats in the living room. Willow was sitting next to Oz, Anya draped herself over Xander, Buffy settled for leaning against Angel, and Giles stood pacing back and forth. He had a look of concern on his features. Buffy couldn't tell if it was because he figured something out or because he had to deal with a computer. She sat, patiently waiting for someone to talk for about five minutes. "Ok so what's the what?"

Giles looked at her, "Apparently the message we received from Jacob Lewis was a call for help. This group, erm, Tarunga, have him in their control and have instructed him not to give out the location, less he be killed. However, he has sent us the true location of the dig site, which coincidently is also where they have to perform the ritual. He also sent us some of the information on what is inside the book. He, erm, well there erm, scans?" The watched looked to Willow for help.

"Yeah. He sent us some scans of the pages in the book, the ones that he's heard the vamps holding him hostage talk about. He thinks. They're only partials, but it gives us a hint."

Buffy looked between the two. "How can this guy read the book? Isn't it like really old?"

Giles was the one to respond, "Yes well, it seems our friend Jacob was actually trying to find some form of the world's oldest language. You see, the oldest _written_ language was probably Sumerian or Egyptian, but the world's oldest language goes much further back. Some believe Hebrew is the oldest language, that's just absurd. You see the oldest language was believed to originate somewhere around 100,000 BC. It's in a lot of old, ancient text. There are a lot of demons and gods that supposedly wrote these texts, but beings as most humans don't acknowledge the existence of demons and vampires, all remnants of the language have been concealed."

Buffy stopped Giles lecture by raising her hand, earning her an eye roll from her watcher, "Thanks for the background but now what do we do? I mean if we don't find them in time and they bring back one of these gods how do we send it back if we can't speak…this language? Speaking of which what do we call it?"

Giles open and shut his mouth a few times, "It doesn't have a name. And I'm not sure, which is why we have to find the book and stop them."

"So road trip?!" Buffy asked with a smile.

"It would seem so. I suppose we should go to London first and retrieve Lewis. We might be able to get the book. It seems they have to wait till a certain alignment of the stars, so we have…" He glanced down at his watch. "After tonight five days. So I think now would be the best time to start packing. Oz why don't you go order tickets for everyone, and Buffy, Angel can I speak to you in the kitchen?"

As everyone set about tending to their task, Oz stopped Giles, "How many tickets exactly?"

"Well there's me, you and Willow, Xander, Anya, Buffy, and Angel. I think Cordelia and Wesley should stay so we have someone keeping tabs with Devin. Chris and Mike will have to stay for their jobs. So seven should be fine."

"It's going to be extremely hard to find seven tickets to London that leave at night and arrive at night, if it's even possible."

"Don't worry about what time we leave just get them so we can leave as soon as possible."

"What about Angel?"

"Angel will be well taken care of."

Giles walked into the kitchen where Buffy, Angel, and Willow had been waiting for him. "Yes well I know Willow told you we were looking for a binding spell for Angel's soul that would make it permanent. And I am happy to say that we have one." Giles smiled at the shocked looks on the champions' faces.

* * *

Buffy's shock wore off first, "Did you say you found one? As in that his soul would be permanent? As in no more Angelus?"

Willow couldn't control her excitement, "It gets better! Not only is his soul permanent but the way it works is that it takes out the demon!"

Angel finally found his voice, "Meaning?"

Willow was bouncing slightly, "No more sun burns, and crosses, so not a problem."

A look of shear panic crossed Buffy's face, "But without the demon won't he die?"

"Nope. You see the body is human, and humans aren't hurt by crosses, sun, or holy water, the demon is. With out the demon, he's just fine with it all. I mean yes he still has to drink blood, but he keeps his strength, speed, and immortality."

"But without the demon how does he have all that?"

"Because those aren't the demon, those are the adaptations the demon made to the body. So he still has all the abilities just no pesky demon trying to get out."

Buffy took a moment to process this, "Yeah I just realized I really don't care about the mechanics, let's just do it."

Angel who had stayed rather quiet looked at Giles, "How do we do it?"

Giles winced a little, "Say a spell, burn some herbs, and then stab you in the center of the chest."

Buffy jumped up, "What?!"

"He'll be fine, it won't kill him. We just have to run the red hot dagger through his chest. It's supposed to be like a trap for the demon. Draws it out and captures it."

"I still don't like you stabbing him."

"Well, that's okay because you have to be the one to stab him."

Buffy eyed her watcher, "Why?"

"Well because the spell uses the soul of the person who stabs him as the catch net. The stronger the soul the easier and quicker the spell, and beings as how Angel's demon is fairly old, a slayer would be best, plus you're love for him, whether you realize it or not, makes you stronger." Giles watched as Buffy and Angel thought about this information. "Why don't you two go pack. The spell will take a lot out of you and you'll probably just pass out afterwards. Angel can you make it back rather soon?"

Angel looked at the watcher, "Yes. I can be back in an hour; I'll call Wesley and Cordelia and let them know what's going on." He stood up and walked over to Buffy.

She smiled at him, "Don't worry bout Cordy I'm sure I'll see her before you."

He just smiled at her, "I'll be back soon." With a quick kiss he was gone.

Buffy sat looking at her watcher. "Thank you. I know it couldn't be easy for you to help him."

Giles gave her a sad smile, "Actually once I got a bit of sense knocked into me it was fairly easy, after all Angel didn't kill Jenny the demon did. And if that wasn't enough I get a little tired of seeing my slayer sad." Buffy hugged him and the happy tears once again flowed.

* * *

Angel was still shocked when he walked into him room. He was going to get everything he had ever wished for. He was going to get the chance to be with his one true love in every way imaginable. He looked down at his left hand and smiled. He would give everything. He would give her the big wedding she would never admit that she really wanted. The wedding she had dreamed of since she was five. He would make her happy. He would make sure she never had to want for anything as long as they lived.

He looked at his phone and quickly called Wesley. The told the ex watcher about the coming spell and could only smile at his friend's sincere congratulations.

* * *

Buffy was just about to head upstairs when Chris walked through the door dragging a giggling Cordelia behind him. _Ugh. Buzz kill._ Buffy quickly grabbed the can of Lysol. He released Cordelia's hand and made his way to the couch only to stop when Buffy started spraying down the door and then Chris himself.

He sent her an annoyed look, "What are you doing?"

"Not taking any chances. Now don't touch anything and go shower."

"It's my house I can do what ever I want."

"Not so long as I'm here."

Cordelia was watching the exchange and couldn't help but laugh. As the two continued to bicker Buffy soon started to retaliate with the Lysol. Chris tried to tackle her and eventually they were on the floor fighting for the can. After a few minutes Chris grabbed some tissues and started waving them, "I quit. You win."

Buffy shot him a smug look. "I know."

The two sat on the floor and tried to catch their breath. "So what was with the Lysol, and why is Oz bring down a bag?"

Buffy looked over her shoulder and sure enough Oz was bring down his bag and setting it next to the front door. "You were with Cordelia all damn day. I can only have nightmares about what you did. Oh and we're going to London."

Chris could only laugh at her comment about Cordelia. "Is little sis not happy that her big bro is hanging with girls." He said in a baby voice.

She glared at him, "Oh yeah just like you with me and Angel."

"You didn't answer my question about the bag."

"Oh we're going to London to save that Lewis guy. We're leaving most of our stuff here if that's okay with you."

Chris stood helping Buffy as well, "Not a problem so who's all going?"

"Me, Giles, Willow, Oz, Xander, Anya, and Angel."

Cordelia walked over to the two, "What about me?"

"You're staying here with Wesley so we can have people keeping tabs with Devin, and Chris and Mike have to stay for work."

Chris was smiling, "I'm sure I can keep you company Cordy."

Buffy groaned at this before walking upstairs.

* * *

**lol the lysol fight totally based on a true story lol. **

**please review, if theres anything you want to see in this story let me know and ill see if i can work it in! thanks!**


	40. Dreams come true?

**Ok last chapter for the night. More tomorrow dont worry.**

* * *

She had just got done packing a small duffel bag full of clothes. She had planned to bring another for weapons but quickly realized there was no way she would be able to take them with her. Heading down stairs with her bag in hand she sat on the steps waiting for Angel. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about the spell that would take place in under an hour. She started thinking about all the possibilities it opened. The first thing she planned on doing was making him go to the beach with her. She was brought back from her day dreams when Willow sat next to her.

"Do I wanna know what you were thinking?"

Buffy smiled, "Angel plus a beach, do you need an explanation?"

Willow laughed, "So when are you going to tell me about that ring?"

The slayer started playing with said ring. Mesmerizing every minuet detail, as if she didn't have them already burned into her brain. "Chris went into this rant yesterday about how we couldn't do anything till we we're married, with me being preferably thirty." She couldn't fight the laugh at the thought of her brother's antics. "The basic story is, Angel said Chris was right except we had already been married so he gave me the ring back and back in his time, and to him, we're already married. We've been married for years."

Willow's eyes were wide, "Wow! So…wow!"

Buffy smiled, "I know!" They spent the next ten minutes just laughing and giggling.

"So does Chris know?"

Before Buffy could respond they both jumped at the sound of a deep voice. "Does Chris know what?"

Buffy jumped up and immediately put her hands behind her back, "Did you know that, umm, Cordelia use to date Xander. Yeah, so every time you kiss her just remember where her mouth has been."

Chris eyed her, "Liar. What are you trying to hide?"

"I'm not lying ask her she'll tell you, she was with Wesley too."

Chris rolled his eyes and started walking down the stairs causing Buffy to retreat as well. "I know she was with them. Now what are you not telling me?"

"Why do I always have to be hiding something?"

"Because you always are."

Buffy smiled, "True, but it's my nature, being the slayer and all."

Chris kept walking towards her by now he noticed that she hadn't moved her left hand. "Right, and as your big brother it's my job to make sure that you aren't doing anything you're not suppose to be doing. What's on your hand?"

"N-Nothing."

"Let me see."

Buffy quickly tried to take off the ring and shove it in her pocket but the action drew Chris' attention and before she could get it off he grabbed her hand. She was trying to come up with a way to excuse it but wasn't quick enough. "Tell me why there is a ring on your finger!"

"Well that is where they usually go." Buffy cheekily replied. She knew she made a mistake when the vein in his neck started to pulse. _I thought that only happened in movies._

"You're boyfriend's dead."

"Did you just notice?" She couldn't help herself, the witty come back was her signature thing.

Before Chris could unleash the lecture she was bound to get the front door opened. Angel walked through and immediately was at Buffy's side. He knew Chris would never hurt her, but it was just natural to protect her. Of course the moment he walked through the door Chris' anger was directed at him.

"YOU! How dare you?! Why is there a damned ring on her finger?! No wait I don't care, I'll just kill you and be done with it." Chris started looking for a weapon causing Buffy to be grateful they were all upstairs. Chris, giving up his search, went back to the vampire. "What you think just putting a ring on her finger means you can get into her pants? Is that why you did it cause you have no right t-"

Angel had had enough, "I have every right. I love her. Besides you're the one that said we should be married before we do anything, and we will be. As far as I'm concerned we've been married for years, before anything ever happened. I don't understand why you're upset. You wanted her to be married and now she's engaged and you're upset?"

Chris took a deep breath and looked at Buffy. "I just don't want you to grow up. You're my baby sister. I remember when you were playing with Barbie and now you're engaged, to a vampire, and you're saving the world, and I just don't want you to get hurt."

Buffy smiled as tears started down her face. "Chris I've been more grown up that most since I was fifteen. It's part of being the slayer."

"I know, doesn't mean I have to like it." They shared a laugh. "I am sorry sis. I'm happy for you, really, I am. It's just a little sad to know you're all grown up. He has the ability to hurt you more than anyone, and I'm scared to let you be in a position for him to do it again."

Angel flinched at this, "I would never hurt her."

Chris glared at him, "But you already did."

Angel had nothing to say to that. It was true. He had her heart and soul and he threw it away. He broke her. He hurt her more than anyone. He looked Chris in the eye. "You're right." He heard Buffy's heart skip a beat no doubt she was considering what he might say next. "I hurt her more than anyone, and now I plan on speeding the rest of our lives making up for that, and trying to earn her trust back."

Chris stared at him for a few minutes, "Fine. But if you hurt her-"

"I know, I'm dead." Angel smirked.

"Yeah, and I'll keep you're ashes in a little jar on my desk."

Buffy smiled at the two men. It's crazy how guys can go from damn near killing each other one minute to laughing and joking the next. _And they say women have mood swings. _

The laughter died down as Willow walked up, "Not to be a buzz kill but we should probably do the spell. Giles said upstairs is best cause you'll be too drained to walk up them after."

At Chris' confused expression Willow quickly explained the situation earning her a groan from him, "He's gonna get blood on my carpet."

Buffy promptly smacked him, "At a time like this you're worried about you're carpet?"

He looked at her and shrugged. "Do you know how hard it is to get blood out of carpet? Oh right slayer, but still."

She grabbed Angel's hand and walked upstairs Giles and Willow soon followed. The others all decided to watch a movie downstairs at Giles' demand. Soon enough Buffy's room had a circle in the center of it, candles, and herbs that would soon be burned. She couldn't help the laugh that erupted from her lips. It was so cliché. She took another look around and decided most spells were the same. Some type or symbol, candles, plants to be burned, and languages no one speaks anymore.

The spell itself was rather simple, at least for her. All she had to do was stand in the circle and wait for her cue from Willow to stab Angel through the center of the chest with a red hot dagger, then wait for it to go ice cold and remove it. At least the theory was simple. As Giles started to chant Buffy grew more nervous. Even though Angel had assured her that he wouldn't be upset with her for stabbing him she couldn't help but feel apprehensive. She looked at the dagger in her hand, she had failed to ask Giles how they were going to get it red hot. Her answer soon came as the blade began to heat on its own accord.

Eventually it got so hot she wanted to drop it, she could feel the blisters forming. It was at the moment the blade had a red tint that Willow gave her the signal. Some how she managed to plunge the dagger into Angel's chest. The people downstairs were bound to hear the scream that erupted from him. Another pang of guilt and regret shot threw her when she could see the tears in his eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity she felt the blade start to cool. She also felt like her energy was being sucked from her. She was expecting this though. As she fought for consciousness she was barley able to make out Willow telling her to pull out the dagger. When she did if fell from her hand, and the world faded.

* * *

**You should hit that little button and review! please! pretty please! with a shirtless Angel on top? lol**


	41. Planes, dreams, and Sunlight

**OK you might want to just skip to the story because i must do a rant. 1st thing..why the hell does "subtle" have a silent B? I will never understand words with silent letters, thus proving that the english language often makes little sense. and 2nd, why do they always tell you to show up to the airport 4 hours a head of time. Cause you get to your gate 30 minutes after you park and then you spend 3 and a half hours just waiting because you dont want to waste your money on something that cost 4 times more than it would at the store. and 3rd, why is everything so damn expensive in the airport?!**

**Ok got that out. phew....seriously though WHY?! lol**

* * *

There were three things that Buffy was acutely aware of. First, her hand hurt like a bitch, second, she was laying next to Angel, and third, he was laying in the sunlight. She sat up slowly, noticing the more she moved the more she hurt. There he was her Angel, just basking in the sun. She looked around, they were still in her room, although the candles and other items for the spell had been removed. She didn't remember climbing onto the bed and at the moment she couldn't care. She would have pinched herself to see if she were dreaming but the pain in her hand was reminder enough. She knew she should go find Giles and find out when there were leaving, but she couldn't take her eyes off of Angel. It felt like a dream. _An ultra perfect, totally awesome, crazy sweet, dream_. She thought as she studied his features.

Angel slowly opened his eyes, he was aware of the warm sensation covering his entire being but it wasn't painful. Then he saw Buffy. Staring down at him. She looked like an angel with the light giving her a golden glow. He couldn't help but smile, he had only ever dreamed of seeing her in the sun, and she looked better than he could have hoped for. He gently reached out and traced her jaw. She had passed out as soon as the spell was done. It had drained her more than him. He was brought out of his thoughts when she spoke.

"You are really pale."

He immediately started laughing, "Yes well, two hundred plus years of no sun will do that to you."

He sat up and pulled her into a hug, and as hard as he tried he couldn't stop the wince when she bumped into his wound. Even if he hadn't of seen the frown appear he would know she was feeling guilty by the way she tensed up. "It's not your fault."

She pulled away from him, "Well it didn't just stab you on it's own."

"It was worth it, besides I'm almost healed. I'll be perfectly fine by tonight. Anyways you're bound to be in more pain than I am."

She looked at the bandages on her palms, "I'll be fine by tomorrow."

Angel stood up and pulled her with him, even though she tried to hid it he knew she was still filling weak. He was glad they had a long flight, Buffy would need all the time she could get to rest. "Come on you need to eat, and change those bandages before we leave."

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see you all sunny."

He laughed as he guided her downstairs. Sure enough they were all waiting for them. The moment they reached the landing Willow ran over and hugged the slayer, "Oh my god, I was so worried, you just passed out! We didn't know if you were ok, well Giles said you were and so did Angel but still, and your hands! They were so bad. The were really burnt and Giles had to clean them up, which it's probably a good thing you were unconscious and-"

Buffy cut the babbling witch off with a hug. "Thank you." She whispered. "You made my dreams come true."

The witch blushed, "Well Giles did more than I did."

Once everyone had finished breakfast, and said their good-byes, they were ready to leave. Oz and Xander had filled the Cayenne with their bags. Buffy was still trying to sneak a bag of weapons she tried to tell them they could just check the bag, but Giles wouldn't hear of it. She had tried to complain but Angel assured her that he knew where they could get what ever weapon they might need. This had placated her for the time being. Buffy called Chris to let him know they were leaving and that the car would be at the airport. She hung up the phone and noticed Angel and her were that last people in the house. She held his hand ignoring the pain it brought, "You ready for this?"

He smiled down at her, "I've been ready since I met you."

She followed him as he stepped into the sun, "Cheesy much."

He grabbed her and started tickling her. Soon enough they were rolling around on the front lawn. They were subtlety aware of the people staring and laughing at them. Eventually Giles had to break them up. He loved seeing his slayer happy but they did have a schedule to keep. The two walked over to the car still laughing. They some how managed to get all seven people into the car. Angel had to drive because he was the broadest. Buffy sat upfront in the middle between him and Giles. Oz had Willow on his lap, only because they didn't trust Anya on Xander's lap. Now Buffy just prayed they didn't get pulled over.

They got to the airport four hours before their flight was scheduled to leave, which Giles felt was cutting it too close. They made their way through LAX, with Buffy and Giles leading for the most part. After twenty minutes of searching they found the correct counter. Angel had refused to let Giles pay for their tickets, and promptly bunked them all up to first class. This had the girls jumping up excitedly. Willow and Xander started talking about the possibility they would be sitting around some celebrities, this conversation soon turned into who they would want to be around. Once they found the gate Angel and Buffy found some seats that were in covered in sunlight. She instantly knew she was going to end up getting an awesome tan with Angel's new obsession with sunlight. She even pondered the possibility of getting a sunburn, but she couldn't frown she would take a burn any day to see him in the sun.

Still feeling extremely exhausted she decided a nap would do her good. She looked down and frowned at the bar separating her and Angel. She then crawled into his willing arms, before she could really say anything she was sound asleep. Angel was glad his soul was now permanent, cause he was truly happy. I couldn't get better. He had everything he ever wanted right there in his arms. He spent the next three hours watching the small smile on her lips as she dreamt.

He was slightly disappointed when he had to wake her. Although he would be happy to look into her beautiful green eyes again, and hear her honey like voice. He gently called her name and stroked her cheek until her eyes fluttered open. She smiled, "I'm still sleepy."

He stood up still holding her to his chest. "I promise you can sleep on the plane, we don't have to transfer, so you can sleep through the entire 16 hour flight."

He placed her on the ground and grabbed their bags. Sure enough before they even took off she was fast asleep.

* * *

**As always review review review! you might even get another chapter in about an hour! :)**


	42. Deamon, not demon

**Ok sorry it took so long my internet is being sketchy, and i've been trying to upload this for the last three hours. No joke. I truly do dispise wireless internet sometimes. **

* * *

Buffy had woken up during the last hour of the flight, she finally felt rested. They would be arriving around 5 in the evening. That would give them enough time to pick up some weapons from Angel's friend before they tracked down Jacob. As the plane landed the group gathered their stuff. Once on solid ground the girls ran to the bathroom. The boys couldn't help but make fun of their silly habits. God forbid someone see them without the proper make up. They looked around and noticed a few other men waiting by the women's bathroom. This made them feel less pathetic, although they still let out a sigh of relief upon the girls' return.

They rented a black Chevy Tahoe that, again, required them to squeeze together only this time Buffy was on Angel's lap in the back seat with Willow and Oz. Giles chose to drive beings as he was more familiar with the layout. After about 30 minutes they pulled up in front of an old building that looked abandoned. With the exception of Angel the group just stared at the building.

Angel was on his way in when he realized he wasn't being followed. "You coming?"

"Are you sure someone lives here? I mean it's a little…umm, run down." Buffy replied.

Angel shock his head in mock disappointment. "I'm disappointed, you of all people should know not to judge by the way something looks."

She growled back in response. Angel once again was heading into the building only now he was being accompanied. They climbed up to the third floor and so far their first thoughts were spot on. However, on the fourth level there was a door that Angel walked up to and knocked on. A peep hole opened and a deep burly voice could be heard exclaiming Angel's name.

As the door opened rather large man came out to hug Angel. They started laughing and talking, Angel quickly remembered to do the introductions. The man introduced him self as "Lord Brendon Leon Forrester." Buffy had struggled to hid the giggle in her chest as he bowed, but when she heard Angel growl as Brendon kissed her hand her laughter erupted. Angel then promptly inform Brendon that Buffy was his fiancée. To which Brendon's reply was, "Well then, I still got a chance." Yet again causing laughter to pour from the blond.

Once inside Buffy immediately took back her words that the place was run down. It was amazing, very modern. There was a full size training area, and the walls were lined with weapons. She looked around as Angel talked with his friend. She spotted a case holding a beautiful Katana. It was complex in it's simplicity. To the plain observer the sword held nothing special, but to one who took the time to look, you could clearly see the markings on it from the clay. A trained eye could appreciate the pattern on the handle and how it seemed to differ from any other.

Brendon walked over to the blond. "That's one of my favorites. Got it about a hundred years ago. I saved the life of the man who made it, as well as his family's. So in return he gave me this."

Buffy just marveled at it. "It's beautiful."

"Yes it is. Well I think I still have some business with your future husband."

Buffy had smiled at this. It was odd to hear it, but not in a bad way, never a bad way. She ran that title through her mind before it switch to "wife." She couldn't stop thinking about it. It just felt right.

The rest of the group was walking around, looking at the vast collection of weapons. Xander was staring at nice sized Ax when Brendon walked over and grabbed it off the wall, before Xander could complain the man held it out to him.

Xander looked between the weapon and Brendon, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, Angel says ya'll need some weapons. I fully believe the weapon calls the owner, and I think this is calling you."

Xander grabbed the handle, "I can keep it?! Sweet!"

Angel and Brendon proceeded to fill some bags with weapons, just the basic: holy water, stakes, a few daggers, a couple switch blades, three swords, a pair of cross bows, and one beautifully crafted Katana that Buffy couldn't stop smiling about. Brendon had assured her that it called her name and that it was a wedding present, but he expected an invitation. Buffy had tried to protest but Angel assured her that it would not be possible to persuade his decision.

On the way back down to the car Buffy leaned towards Angel, "How old is he?"

"He'll be going on three thousand next month."

"Did you say three _thousand_?"

He smiled at her, "Yes."

"Vampire?"

"No."

She waited for his reply, when she realized it wasn't coming she pressed him for info, "What is he?"

"He is a deamon."

"What kind of demon?"

"Not a demon, a _deamon_."

"Which would be?"

"Think of them as messengers to the gods, strictly Apollo and Artemis. For the most part you won't see to many they stay among the gods."

"So why's he here?"

"About a thousand years ago he choose to live among mortals, this severly upset Apollo as Brendon has a special gift."

"Are we gonna do this all night?"

Angel sighed as he heaved the bags of weapons into the car. "He can tell when a certain weapon is made for someone. Weapons are like souls, they're created to be with someone. Just like you were made for me, that Katana was made for you."

Now fully armed and ready for a fight they set off to find Jacob. Night was falling soon and they'd preferred to find him before then. Tracking down his apartment wasn't difficult, however finding in a foreign city was. However just before night fall they pulled up to a building where Jacob Lewis was suppose to be living. Xander and Anya stayed out front with the car, Willow and Oz went around back, and Angel, Buffy, and Giles climbed the stairs to his apartment.

Buffy knocked on the door, after ten minutes and receiving no answer she turned to Angel, "Kick it in?"

Angel just shrugged, which Buffy took as a yes. She entered the apartment flanked by the two men. Angel put a hand on Buffy's shoulder and walked into what she assumed was a bed room. She quickly followed and heard what he did. There was someone in the bathroom. Angel opened the door to reveal a man tied to a chair in the shower. Thankfully fully clothed.

Angel removed the gag, "Jacob Lewis?"

After taking a couple deep breaths, "Yes. You are?"

"Angel." Pointing to the other two occupants, "That would be Buffy, The Vampire Slayer, and Giles, her watcher."

He looked at them like they were crazy, "Whoda whata?"

Giles stepped forward as Angel went about untying the man. Jacob was in his mid thirties, Buffy couldn't help but notice that he was rather good looking. He had a strong chiseled jaw, short jet black hair, and it was obvious the man worked out. Once the man was out of his chair Giles began to fill him in on why they were there.

Jacob thanked them for the rescue, "I was praying you would get the message. But how, I mean you don't look like the computer type, and blondie over there doesn't look like she would be able to figure it out." This response earned him an audible growl from Angel.

Buffy stepped forward trying to keep Angel from hitting him, "Who tied you up?"

"The hell if I know. There were about 6 of them. They ransacked the place took some of my files, and they broke my cell phone."

Angel rounded him taking his place next to Buffy, "Why didn't they kill you?"

"My guess would be to make sure if someone was looking for the same thing I could led them astray. After all if I don't check in, people come looking for me."

Buffy rolled her eyes at his arrogance. _He gets uglier by the minute._ "Alright look, how long have you been in there?"

"Since about 4 this morning."

"That's it?"

"No, they come every night, they tie me up during the day. It's been going on for over a week. Speaking of which can we please leave before they return."

Jacob pushed past the trio and made his way to the door only to be stopped by Buffy.

"First things first, where'd you get the book?"

Jacob turned on her, "The book! Where did I get the book?! Did you not here me when I said they come back every night, you are more concerned about a damn relic than escaping? How stupid are you?"

Before Angel could jump to her defense Buffy had the man pinned against the wall, "Listen. Very carefully. We have a grand total of three days to get to where ever it is the book came from and stop them, or we all die. Got it?" Lewis nodded, "Good. Now one more time. Where did you get the book?"

Angel noticed that Jacob became fairly nervous, however he didn't think it was from the tiny blond pinning him to the wall.

Jacob looked around the room, "Look if you get me out of here, I'll take you there myself."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Fine, it came from this cave around the Shimba hills. All the information is on my computer."

Angel walked over to the desk top and picked up an external drive. "They on here?"

"Yes, I back up everything on it." Looking back at Buffy, "Look we don't have a lot of time. We need to go." The last part was almost a whisper.

Before Buffy could reply the door was kicked in. There stood six beefy vampires. The one in the middle, who was clearly the leader, stepped forward. "Go? But we haven't even met yet."

* * *

**OK imma try to get another one out tonight im half way done. so idk. but imma try.**


	43. Not all bad

**Ok well this was suppose to be up last night and i really thought i put it up, however apperently i didnt so sorry...and now i fell stupid lol.**

* * *

Buffy dropped Jacob and pulled out a stake from her jacket, "I agree. Mr. Pointy meet vampire, vampire, meet Mr. Pointy."

The vampire laughed, "I want to thank you Jacob, you've been a great help."

Buffy looked back at the man behind her, "Help?"

Again the menacing laughter was heard, "Yes, he lured you here. And now we have you. What better way to end the day, than with a slayer?"

Buffy lunged the vampire. He smiled as he engaged in combat with her. The other five had gone about going after Angel and Giles. Buffy didn't have time to worry about them. The vampire in front of her was matching her step for step, hit for hit.

As soon as Angel had taken out two of the vamps the went to help Giles with the three that were circling him. By the time he reached the watcher there were only two vamps, both of which, were easily destroyed.

Giles looked at Angel, "Fledglings."

Angel nodded and turned to help his slayer. He never got the chance before he could get back to her side of the room twelve new vamps had poured in. As they fought he wondered where Xander and everyone were, surly they heard the noise. It seemed every time they dusted a vamp three would take it's place. Then suddenly, they stopped. The vampire he was fighting threw him into a wall, and when Angel stood they were gone, and so was Buffy.

He went to follow them when Oz and Willow came through the door. Oz looked around, "What happened?"

Angel spoke through clenched teeth, "They took Buffy." He didn't give them a chance to reply. He turned and stalked towards the cowering Jacob Lewis. Angel knew his eyes were now amber from his anger. He was glad, let the boy see his anger. After all the man had clearly placed his fear with the wrong vampires. "Start talking. Now."

Jacob was shaking, "They found out about the hidden message. Mark the one with black hair, he's one hell of a hacker. He was going through my computer and found it. They won't kill her. They need her, the spell requires a sacrifice. One of blood that bound."

"They're bringing back the master."

"No. Something called a Gaunab."

Giles stepped forward, "He's a god, they call him 'The Evil One,' and you have now helped them set him free."

Angel grabbed Jacob by the collar and began dragging him out of the apartment. He was moving to fast for Jacob to stand. He was followed by Oz, Willow, and Giles, who had grabbed the external hard drive. With out looking down at what was sure to be a bruised man he said, "You are going to help us get her back. You are going to take us to the site."

Even though he was being dragged, painfully, down stairs, Jacob felt the need to protest, "I don't think that's-"

Angel hauled him to his feet and slammed him into a wall, "And I don't quite think it's necessary for you to live. After all you're information is on that hard drive Giles has in his hand. So please give me just one more reason to go ahead and kill you, because at this moment. I would love nothing more."

"You know what a road trip sounds nice. To the Shimba Hills then."

* * *

Once in the car Angel drove back to the airport. Along the way he explained what had happened, which caused the tension level to rise. When the pulled up to the airport Angel turned to Jacob. "You aren't going to make a scene, you aren't going to run, and you aren't going to lie to me because I will know. Any questions?"

"Umm, no. Just wanted to let you know that the flight into Kenya will be leaving in about three hours so we should hurry." He replied nervously.

Angel raised an eyebrow, "You know this how?"

Jacob huffed, "I'm not all bad ok, I knew they were gonna take her. I figured that she wouldn't be alone. Hence my knowing."

"You planned this."

"Only to Shimba Hills. So long as we get there soon enough we can save you're girlfriend."

"Wife." Angel tensely replied, causing Jacob to shutter in fear. Jacob looked at the vampire one more time before following the others out of the car, before he shut the door Angel heard him mutter something along the lines of, "They never mentioned shit like this at Oxford."

* * *

**REVIEW please!**


	44. Just our luck

**Sorry this took me so long I had to go get my books for this semester. On that note I'll try to get another chapter out, tonight but i have to read at least 200 pages of Asian philosophy before i finish the next chapter. **

* * *

Through the entire flight the only noise that could be heard was Giles questioning Jacob about the book. After a few hours he started to ask about the vampires that attacked and the spell. Giles was growing frustrated, "So let me get this straight. You know where they're going, what they're raising, and that they need a sacrifice. But you don't have a clue about how to stop the ritual?"

Jacob sighed, "I only know what I heard from them, and what I pieced together."

"You knew of the slayer."

Jacob nodded, "They told me of her. It seems That's one of Michel's favorite pass times, to talk about his doings. Always eager to discuss his accomplishments with someone."

Angel turned in his chair to face them, "Michel?"

"He's their leader I guess. He has a tattoo on his back with this big snake symbol, and the word 'Taruga' across it."

At the same time Giles and Angel both replied, "Tar_un_ga."

Giles rubbed his tired eyes, "You said something about her being 'One of blood that bound'?"

Jacob nodded, "She's the slayer."

"But she's never fought this god, she didn't help bind him." Giles replied.

"No, but she is a descendant of the Slayer line. A previous slayer help bind him, so to free him they need one who shares her blood."

"But they aren't blood related."

Jacob eyed the watcher, "You sure about that? Think about it. The council always seems to know who will be a slayer. They know who to watch."

Angel glared at him, "How do you know so much about slayers."

Again Jacob shrugged, "I think Michel was a teacher in a past life. So long as you ask questions he answers them, probably his biggest downfall."

Angel went back to staring at his ring while Giles proceeded to drill Jacob. The rest of the group had taken up moping as well. Angel had been bouncing back and forth between blind anger, to absolute panicking the entire flight. At one point he had to let out the sad laughter that had been building. Only they could have such luck. Every time things start going good, something just has to throw a wrench in the works.

They arrived in Nairobi, Kenya at almost midnight. Staying in a cheap hotel they plotted out their journey tomorrow. They figured it would take almost all day to get to Shimba Hills. Oz had managed to find a Lodge that was only a couple hours from the dig site. It was hard for Angel to sleep. His worry kept him up till the wee hours of the morning.

He had somehow managed to sleep the next day on the way to Shimba Hills. For the parts he was awake he couldn't help but swear he would bring Buffy here to vacation. The wildlife was every where. Unlike other parts of the country, animals here didn't run from the car, in most instances the approached it. But if it was curiosity or territorial Angel couldn't decide. It was evident with some of the herbivores, they would walk up to the window like a horse to feed. While Willow and Xander found some solace in the animal activity, Angel couldn't really muster it.

After a while they noticed that the carnivorous animals tended to be further out than the herbivores. Giles had mused that the plant eaters had found protection closer to humans, thus presenting a large amount of predators in the more under populated areas. At one point they passed by a pack of hyenas lounging in the sun. Angel noticed that Xander locked all the doors, rolled up the windows, and refused to look at them. He couldn't blame the boy, he had heard all about the event at school.

As they drove through the wilderness, phasing from lush forest, to bare savannah, Angel continued to plan. He didn't really have anything to plan for, but he had gone over every fight scenario in his head at least four times. By the time they reached the lodge night had started to fall. Angel had tried to persuade the others to continue on, they insured him that the vamps wouldn't get there tonight. After all they couldn't travel in sunlight. Angel had conceded that they were right he couldn't help but think. _If I can, what's say they can't._

_

* * *

_

**Again Sorry that it was so short but i wanted to get a least one chapter out today, im trying for two but no promises. as always review review review!**


	45. Scenario 23

my final chapter has become about four or five chapters long so yeah, again sorry and on with the show. By the way the next two chapters will be up in about an hour or isn't done, other than I seriously thought I had uploaded the final chapter. Thankfully a friend of mine pointed out that I hadn't so apologies and fic so I have no excuse as to why this Ok

**Thank you to anyone who may still be reading this and apologies I openly accept the angry mob, because I personally hate when authors never finish stories. **

**And to refrain from having extremely short chapters you'll notice scene changes seperated by a line. **

* * *

Angel was the first one up, he hadn't had much sleep, and what he managed to get wasn't all that great. He had tossed and turned all night, his fitful sleep plagued with nightmares. He had woken up around 4am covered in sweat. He saw Buffy's cold, hallow, dead body. He saw the light leave her eyes. He had failed. After that last glimpse into hell he opted to stay awake.

The others woke around 9, Angel already had weapons out, sharpening and cleaning them. The minute the others woke he started gathering their supplies. Giles had to beg him to just sit and let the others eat breakfast. The watcher frowned at the look on his face. He looked empty, he looked terrified. Giles couldn't remember a time when Angel looked worse. His face was sunken, and if possible, paler than normal. It was obvious he had gotten little rest. Giles was thinking about comforting him, but he quickly realized that there was nothing that he could do that would put him at ease.

As soon as everyone had eaten and was packed they drove as far as they could. After about three hours Jacob had pulled over and got out. He explained that they wouldn't be following the trail, and that the vehicle wouldn't make it. Sure enough they had to hike over a hill and there would be no way their Tahoe would make it. They stopped at the top and Jacob pointed to a small waterfall a ways away. It would take them at least two hours to get there. Xander had started to question why anyone would go so far out. Jacob simply replied, "When the area's less populated we tend to find more artifacts."

"But why? It's just way too much work to get here."

Jacob laughed, "Well when you have a passion for something nothing will stop you from getting it." He looked over at the vampire that was staring at the waterfall, he could tell that he wanted nothing more than to rush in there and find her, but he was rational, if he did that they could all die. Looking back at the boy he smiled, "And we camped at the site, God knows I'm far to lazy to hike this every day, twice a day." Jacob then led the group down what looked like a make shift trail.

* * *

Buffy looked around. She had been chained to a wall, much like she had chained Angel when he returned from hell. She was sitting on the cold, damp ground. Her arms had fallen asleep an hour ago. She was tired, hungry, and royally pissed off. They had stabbed her with a tranquilizer dart during the fight. The last thing she saw was Angel trying to get to her. She hoped they were alright, and she was reassured by Michel. After all he didn't want to waste valuable time fighting them when he had what he wanted.

When she first woke she was in the back of a van with a tranquilizer gun pointed at her, four vamps surrounding her, and she was chained up. She had trouble restraining her laughter when Michel started explaining how he had tricked them into showing up. He truly thought he was a master mind. She had rolled her eyes at his pompous attitude. When they arrived at the cave he had assured she need not worry for a few hours. The ritual could only be preformed under the cover of stars.

An hour or so after they chained her to the wall she had managed to fall asleep. When she woke hours later, she woke to Michel standing over her. He had been anxious to tell her all about his past conquests. Her mind started to wander after the first hour. She had started a list of things she was going to do when this was over. _Let's see…first a shower. Second, food! Third, fourth, fifth, and sixth, Angel. Then maybe some sleep…then Angel again._ She had then decided to break down each category further. She was playing each scenario out in her head.

In scenario 23, Angel and her were dancing in the rain. It wasn't heavy just a light rain that felt like little kisses being placed all over her skin. He was wearing his black pants and a thin white, button up shirt, a shirt that was now soaked and clung to his every muscle. She was wearing a white dress, made of satin, and just like his shirt it clung to her. They looked like a pair of ethereal angels. They were on a deck over looking a beautiful forest. There were candles softly glowing all around them. She didn't know how she could get candles to burn in the rain, but for now she didn't care.

A soft melody was playing in the background as they gently swayed. He gave her a chaste kiss that she quickly intensified. When they broke the kiss she started unbuttoning his shirt. She smiled up at him as she pushed it off his shoulders. He left a trail of kisses along her jaw and down her neck. He was just about to pull the straps down her arms when a load, obnoxious voice yelling at her brought her back to reality.

She stared at the vampire. "What?!" She snapped.

Michel stood in front of her and she couldn't help but notice he looked like Giles did when she zoned out on his lectures. "Were you even listening to me?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, "No I wasn't listening. I was imagining the different ways I would have my boyfriend when this is all over, and YOU interrupted my favorite idea so far, so would you kindly shut the fuck up. I don't care about you past 'conquest.' My god, you're worse than a baby watcher. _Ooo, look at me, I killed people before, I'm so talented. I'm a mastermind._" She finished the last part in a baby voice. She rolled her eyes and looked back at him. "News flash you can't be a self-proclaimed master mind. It doesn't work like that."

He glared at her. How dare this insolent little child talk to him like that. He slowly got eye level with her. His face was barley an inch from hers. He slipped a knife out from his boot and started dragging it against her neck. "When I said that you didn't have to worry _just_yet, I didn't mean you shouldn't worry at all." He started putting a little more force against the blade, scraping the skin away, and in some places drawing a small amount of blood. "Keep in mind, I just need your blood. I never said I needed you alive." He laughed at the fear that flashed in her eyes. It was only there for a second, but it was still there, and that's all he needed. "Angelus isn't the only one good at torture, and miss mouth, I didn't come to be the leader of Tarunga just cause of my good looks. So if I want to prattle on you will listen. Understand?"

Buffy glared at him, "Yeah."

He stood up but didn't relinquish his knife, and in a cheery voice said, "Good. Now is there anything I can do for you?"

She stared at him. _Is he bipolar or something?_

As if he could read her thoughts, "Just because you're my prisoner doesn't mean I want you to be in discomfort. After all you're life will be over shortly, might as well make your last few hours as comfortable as possible."

"Hmm, Ok then let me go. It would be nice to see my friends one last time." Buffy knew she probably shouldn't have said that, what with a pissy knife wielding vamp in front of her, but she did and she wanted to smack herself after she spoke, but Michel was kind enough to do that for her.

"I'm an extremely tired of your attitude. So, one last chance, anything you want?"

She meekly replied, "Can you let my arms down a bit?" He did as she ask. Her arms were now able to lay on the ground next to her and she was thankful. She shivered as the blood started to flow through her numb limbs. Michel went back to droning on about his past and she had to force herself not to cry. She had the sinking filling that Angel wouldn't get there in time. She had some hope left but as the sun faded into the west, so did her hope.

* * *

It took them much longer to reach the waterfall. The path that they had plan on following had all but disappeared over the years since it was used. They had to resort to the compass and map Jacob brought. This had slowed them down greatly and caused Angel to become far more aggravated. He was ready to strangle the archaeologist, but somehow restrained. He had to remember that the man was needed to find his Buffy.

He had started to think about the placed they would go for their honeymoon, the places he would show her, all the wonders that humans rarely ventured to, mainly because they didn't know of them. He would take her to his homeland and take her to the valleys hidden in the Irish hills. He would show her that fairies were real, and that they were kind, gentle creatures. He would take her there at night, when they were flying around, their glowing bodies resembling fire flies, only instead of a constant yellow, they would be a mix of purples, blues, pinks, reds, and greens.

He would take her to the beaches of South America, where people didn't venture and show her the mythical creatures that lived in those waters, and he would take her to the thick forest in Japan, and show her the herds of Unicorns. He would prove to her that the world she lived in was not all evil. He would show her the heavenly side of the paranormal; the side she only ever dreamed was real. And for one moment, he was glad Angelus went to so many places in his time.

He felt his dead heart swell when he saw the waterfall. He had to force himself to not run up to it. As they got closer he could smell her. They were already here. Part of him wanted to turn to Giles and snap at him for not going the night before. The others hadn't noticed that Angel came to a quick stop, and he quickly grabbed Jacob and threw him into a bush near by, this caused the others to stop and stare. Angel looked backed at them; he placed a finger to his lips telling them to stay silent. He motioned for them to follow him. Once they were in the bushes near Jacob, Angel started to whisper just load enough so they could hear him, "They're already here. They've been here since last night. I can smell Buffy, and a small hint of her blood, its dull, probably just a scratch." He turned to Jacob who was brushing off his clothes looking rather pissed, "Are there any other entrances to the cave?"

Jacob sighed, "The only entrance to the tunnels is the entrance behind the waterfall. They are using the map of the system that was created when the dig began. Once inside the tunnels I can get you to the proper cave about fifteen different ways, but there is only one entrance to the cave we want."

Angel thought this over, "Ok, if we can get in to a tunnel they aren't patrolling, or one that doesn't have an air flow through from the cave, then we should be able to get close enough."

Xander's brow creased in confusion, "How does a cave and tunnels have air flow?"

"The ceiling is open. It's like a sun roof, it was created for the rituals that used to take place there, and almost all of them required them to be under the sun. So that draws in air that flows out the tunnel entrance." Jacob answered.

Angel looked at him, "Can we get to them from the top entrance?"

Jacob shook his head, "It's almost a four story drop, no one could survive it…and fight. There's no way to climb down either."

Angel smiled, "A _human_ couldn't survive it, I can. Around the entrance to the cave, are there any close tunnels?"

"There are two, one on each side of the entrance they sort of loop around the cave and connect in one of the tunnels branching off the main tunnel, we thought it was set up for a quick escape, or something."

Angel thought this over, "Alright, we'll split into two groups, one for each side, clear out as many vamps as possible, there shouldn't be too many. Most likely they'll be preparing for the ritual." Angel took a quick look around, "Nightfall's almost here. Means we don't have much time. Okay, Oz and Anya will keep an eye out at the main entrance." He looked at them and started passing out weapons. "You're basically going to make sure no one gets in or out. You shouldn't have too much of a problem, like I said, most of them are probably inside, if you come across any vamps they should be fledglings, shouldn't be a problem for you."

Oz simply nodded his head and took a stake from the vampire. Angel was waiting for Anya to object and she seemed to know it. With a smile she said, "Oh I'm not arguing, the less vamps I have to deal with the better, I got my nails done while we were in L.A."

Xander looked at her, "When?"

With a shrug she said, "I found time."

Angel cut off any reply Xander might have had, "Right, like I was saying the two of you will guard the main entrance. Willow, Giles, and Xander will take the left tunnel, Jake and I will take the right. Once we meet up I will head out the main tunnel and take out anyone in my way. I'll send Oz and Anya when I get out there. From there I'll make my way to the opening in the top of the cave. Willow, do you think there's anything you can do to distract them even for a moment?"

The red head thought for a moment, "I can blind them but it will only work for a moment, like five seconds."

"That's it? Is there anyway I can tell when it's happening?"

Willow nodded, "The area around their eyes gets a black tint."

Giles turned to the witch before Angel could reply, "And when have you been practicing this?"

She bit her lip and mumbled her reply, "After class, on Xander."

The watcher turned to the boy who just shrugged, he turned back to Willow, "Well, I'll help you, together we should be able to get you at least twenty seconds. I believe I know the spell you are speaking of and it's a rather difficult one to maintain."

Angel smiled at him, "Alright, I want you to blind them once I'm inside." Turning to face the entire group, "Once Willow and Giles blind them, the rest of you rush in. Stake as many vamps as you can, as quick as you can. The fight will get a lot harder once they can see."

Angel was about to stand up but his arm was grabbed by Jacob. ?They might not have her in that room. That's just where the ritual is traditionally supposed to be. But technically they could do it in another room with no access to the sky and it would work just fine."

Angel was ready to ripe this guys throat out. _At least I wouldn't have to worry about keeping him alive._ Looking back at the man with yellow eyes he hissed, "And you're just now telling us this?"

"Well, I didn't think it was important until now."

Angel grabbed the man by his throat, "I'm going to kill you. Right now in fact. There's obviously no reason to keep you alive. We're here, the fights about to happen, and you would be a distraction, one I _really _don't need." Angel watched as the fear in the man's eyes deepened.

To everyone's surprise it was Xander who walked up to Angel. "Dude, Buff would be pissed if she didn't get to kick his ass first. Besides, maybe we could use him for bait."

Angel loosened his grip a bit, "I don't have time for this. The sun's about to set and we have to get to Buffy." He dropped the man and turned to the group, "Okay you all know what to do, any questions?"

Giles turned to him, "How will we know when you're up there?"

At this Jacob ran to his pack and pulled out a set of walkie talkies, "These should do. When you hold down the trigger," He gestured to some lights, "these lights turn red. When they're green the line is free, red means someone is talking. So just don't say anything and press it and hold for a few seconds to let us know you're up there."

Angel nodded and double check that they all worked. Giving Willow, Oz, and Xander one, he pocket one for himself. Once he was sure everything was in order they stashed their packs, they wouldn't need them inside the cave they would only slow them down. They took a couple canteens and a few duffel bags with weapons. After making sure everyone was equipped he gave Jacob a few quick lessons about fighting vampires. He did a couple practice rounds. The first time he slammed Jacob into the ground he couldn't help but smile, it was only a fraction of the pain he wanted to inflict on the moron. Jacob picked up the basic idea pretty quick. He was still at the bottom of the barrel as far as fighting was concern, but maybe he would be able to defend himself.


	46. And Nightmares Come True Too

**Ok so I know it's not exactly new but does the new layout for this website kinda bug anyone besides me? Maybe it's just cause I'm so used to the old setup but I've been argueing with this one. Grrness on it. Hmm ok on with the story. Also sorry bout the jumping from scene to scene but that's just the way the fic wanted to be told.**

* * *

Anya was sitting on a rock just inside the cave, she had started complaining about the mist for the waterfall messing with her hair, meaning Oz was really the only one keeping an eye out. He looked at the ex-demon and felt a growl simmering in his chest. He would have rather been with Willow, but he knew Angel put him here because his senses were more sensitive and he would be able to sense someone faster than anyone else, aside from Angel.

Oz again started scanning what little of the hills he could see, occasionally throwing glances down the dark tunnels and telling Anya to pipe down.

* * *

He was once again thankful for his superhuman abilities. He didn't need a flashlight to make his way down the tunnel, there for he was able to sneak up on three vampires so far. Jacob was hanging back and using a glow stick for light. While it didn't put off enough to alert vampires ahead of them, it was starting to give Angel a headache. He was ready to snatch the thing from the archaeologist and shove it down his throat, but he sensed another vampire around a corner. Sure enough as soon as he reached it, he was attack. Apparently Jacob wasn't expecting it and screamed, rather loudly.

Angel noticed the three vampires running down the tunnel, as he fought with the first vampire. Glancing back at Jacob he couldn't help but think, _Hope he remembers how to kill a vamp, or at least how to fend them off. _But in the end Angel wouldn't cry if he didn't.

* * *

Willow was holding a lime green glow stick in one hand, and a large cross in the other as she walked behind Xander and Giles. They had already come across four vampires. They had been relatively easy to deal with, and Willow couldn't help but smile at that fact. Years ago they would have been worn out and ready to drop for three vamps.

Giles motioned for her to shield some of the light and for Xander to stay by her. Giles went around a corner and quickly reappeared. He walked over to them and whispered, "This is where the tunnels met up. Now we just have to wait for Angel.

They didn't have to wait long, they had been leaning against a wall when two figures walked by. Out of instinct Willow thrust the cross towards the closest one making contact with it's chest. Instead of a painful hiss, she was greeted with a low, "Ow" She quickly drew back her arm and lifted her light, "Angel?"

"Yeah, you got a pretty good hit on that arm."

Willow couldn't stop the blush that was building, "Where's Jacob?"

"Here." Came an annoyed voice from behind Angel.

"Where's you're light?"

"He took it."

Willow looked back to Angel. Who simply shrugged, "It was giving me a headache, besides he's lucky I didn't shove it down _his_ throat."

Xander laughed, "So who's throat did you shove it down?"

Once Angel made sure everyone was okay and double checking the walkie talkies, he started for the main tunnel. It didn't take him long before he could smell the water. Once he reached Oz he could see a look of relief flash on the werewolf's face.

Angel would have laughed if not for the situation, "Any vamps up here?"

"Only two. Nothing major. What about the tunnels?"

"Only meet one on the way out here." As he looked towards the sky he couldn't stop the panic that was gripping his chest. The last rays of the sun were disappearing; they had mere moments before the ritual began. "We need to hurry, when you get to the group let me know.

With that Oz and Anya started running down the tunnel, and Angel started climbing the side of the cliff.

It took him longer than his hoped to get to the top nearly six minutes. He was laying on his belly just inches for the opening. It was about six feet across. He could smell Buffy's blood but Angel didn't dare look for fear of being spotted. So he kept his eyes on the walkie talkie while he idly played with the handle of Buffy's Katana. He grabbed it on the way towards the cave, so she would have a weapon once the fight started. Part of him doubted she'd be in any condition to do any fighting, but he had to hope she would be just fine. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the thoughts and resumed his careful listening of the cavern, silently willing Oz and Anya to hurry up.

* * *

She was running down the tunnel again, being chased by blood red eyes. Just as she was about to scream, she was woken up by someone unlocking her chains. Buffy didn't know when she had finally passed out. The last the she recalled was Michel talking about the evil he was about to bring forth, truly it was nothing Buffy hadn't heard before. Ruling the world, riding the earth of humanity, same old, same old. Before she could even think about escaping she spotted the vampire with the tranquilizer gun. Once she was free of her chains she rubbed her wrist. They would be sore for a couple of days. She was going to ask what was going on but the vamp that unlocked her chains grabbed her buy the hair and pulled her into a standing position.

The vamp brought his face dangerously close to hers and whispered, "It is time."

Buffy couldn't stop the shiver of fear from going up her back. She was dragged from the cave and down a dark hallway. She had an odd tingle coursing through her, and she knew what it was from, Angel. She knew he was near and felt some of the fear leave her.

She tried to steady her self and think of a way to escape. She knew the gang was close, but how close was another matter. There were two vampires in front of her, behind her, and one on either side of her. Two of them had tranquilizer guns and she was certain in the enclosed space, she wouldn't be able to escape them.

She didn't know how long they'd been walking and none of them had uttered a single word. She found this odd, as most vampires would be taunting her left and right.

* * *

Oz and Anya reached the group without any problems. They quickly made sure everyone was equipped with a weapon. Xander proudly held up his ax and whispered, "Let's make some dust." At the odd look from the rest of the group he said, "Oh come on. This is were someone has to say a witty line. And vamps turn to dust…so on with the dusting?"

Giles grabbed the walkie talkie and pulled the trigger twice to let Angel know they were ready. He handed the walkie back to Willow as they waited for his reply.

Xander was grumbling something about Buffy liking the line when Oz leaned over, "I hear ya bout the dust thing, absolutely required in these circumstances." Xander grinned at this.

"Don't encourage him." Giles scolded.

Xander was going to reply when Oz quickly pushed the group around a corner and motioned for them to be quiet. After a second everyone else could hear what had him worried. There were several footsteps coming from the main tunnel. As the footsteps got closer Giles looked around the corner, as discretely as possible, and nearly gasped. There was his slayer. A little worse for the wear, but alive, and walking. Then he noticed the six vampires and two tranquilizer guns. They went down a smaller hallway and as they passed he quickly ducked around the corner. He didn't move until the footsteps faded away.

Once they did he turned to the rest of the group. "Buffy was with them. I think I know what tunnel they went down." Everyone looked as the light on the walkie talkie flashed twice. "Come on." And with that they made there way down the hallway, Giles and Willow going over the incantation one last time, and Xander spinning his ax.

* * *

The stopped at a set of large wooden doors. The tallest of her entourage knocked and waited for the door to be opened. Buffy wasn't expecting the room to be so well lit, or crowded. There had to be at least thirty vampires in the room, most of which she noted, were fledglings. While they were easy enough to fight off, they were also sporadic, which in some ways would make them more dangerous in a fight. They were quiet, another oddity. They weren't taunting her, they weren't even growling. Occasionally she would see a sneer but that was all.

She looked up to find the source of light. It was an opening in the ceiling about four stories up. She could see a few stars here and there, realizing that darkness was just about upon them.

They stopped at another set of doors. Buffy didn't like these doors, the symbols on them made her skin crawl. They felt familiar, and that scared her. As soon as the doors opened she was led inside. There were a few torches lining the wall giving just enough light for her to see a ring of stones with strange symbols on them, about ten feet ahead of her.

She felt the sting of tears in her eyes as the doors shut and locked behind them. This was it. Her nightmare. Her death.

* * *

As his walkie talkie flashed twice, Angel quickly and silently got into a crouching position. After making sure the katana was securely fastened to his back, his stakes were in his pockets, and that he had a firm grip on the short ax he brought with him, he pulled the trigger of the walkie talkie one last time, and with a sinister smile jumped down the opening.

He landed in a crouched position, and before the vampires knew what was going on he took two heads off. They immediately started growling and charging for him. Just as they were all about to close in on him the doors at the front of the room burst opened and every vampire stopped moving. They were blind.

Without hesitation Angel started swinging his ax, glancing over his shoulder he saw Xander do the same. Willow and Giles were no where to be seen, but Oz, Anya, and Jacob were staking vampires left and right. He knew they had mere seconds before the spell would be broken and with only an image of Buffy in his mind, hacked away at the fumbling fledglings.

* * *

"So nice of you to join me."

Buffy shivered at the voice. It was Michel, but he had a new edge to his voice. Aside form Michel, her guards, and herself, there were four vampires. She recognized them as the ones from the break in. They were all wearing black robes, as was Michel. She watched at the six vampires that escorted her to the cave stepped around her and made their way to the table, where they too put on black robes. She wanted to cry as yet another aspect of her dream was about to come true. These were the vampires that would be chanting.

She jumped as she heard a loud _thud._ It sounded like doors being kicked open. She gave a small smile. They were here. She would be fine. Gaining some of her confidence she started scanning the room for a weapon.

"I wouldn't try it." Buffy's head snapped up to look at Michel. "You won't escape." At this point she noticed the two vampires with the guns were again aiming at her. "You're friends will be dead soon enough, so no need to worry bout that. You should be concerned with yourself. Though, you will be seeing them soon enough."

As she watched him speak she failed to notice the female vampire walking up behind her until she felt a prick in her neck. She spun around and almost fell as the room began to swim before her eyes. She fell to her knees. Bracing her hands on the floor.

Michel laughed, "Don't worry, that won't kill you. It will simple weaken you. Don't want you getting any last minute ideas. Even though they would be fruitless, I'd rather you not interrupt my ritual."

Buffy felt the serum coursing through her body, and slowly but surly the ground stopped moving. After a few moments she was able to stand again. She didn't feel all that weak. A little tired maybe but not necessarily weak.

A pair of arms grabbed her and pulled her into the circle. Again she had to fight down the panic. The Two vampires holding her didn't let go. She watched as another vampire started a fire in front of the circle. She watched the rest of the vampires take their positions around her. She watched as Michel picked up the book and a handful of herbs. He started saying something in a language she had never heard. Not loudly, more of a whisper, and somehow it frightened her more than it would have if he were screaming it. His eyes were downcast, and once he stopped chanting he looked up at her. She wanted to scream, but fear froze her solid, his eyes were blood red, and glowing.


	47. Fire pretty

**It's short but it felt like the right place to stop, plus I swear I make up for it on the next one. **

* * *

Angel swung his ax at yet another vampire. They had taken out well over half, but the remaining vamps weren't as young as he had hoped. Most of them were pretty proficient at fighting. He looked at the rest of the group. Jacob had been knocked out and had a large gash on his head, although Angel wouldn't really care if the man was dead. Xander seemed to be holding his own, though he was slowing a bit. Willow and Anya were teaming up on a vampire, and he noticed the witch's arm was bleeding rather badly.

Sometime during the fight Oz had shifted to his wolf form. He was now taking out vamps left and right, the vamps seemed to be shocked by his transformation. Angel watched as Giles shoved a stake through a vampire's chest, as the creature turned to dust another one charged at the watcher. As much as Angel wanted to help them his main concern was getting to Buffy, and to do that he had to get to the other room.

* * *

Buffy started struggling. She tried to get one of her arms loose but she wasn't strong enough to get free of the vampire's was mentally berating herself for assuming the serum had no affect. Michel approached the small fire on the ground. With a swift nod of his head the two vampires shoved Buffy forward and quickly exited the circle and took there spots.

As she steadied herself she realized she was surrounded. There was no way she could take on eleven vampires in her current state. With no weapons, no slayer strength, and no one to help her, she had no hope. She turned and looked at the scene around her. It was just like the nightmares. The robes, the vampires, the symbols. There was nothing she could do, and the fear coursing through her veins seemed to thicken with the thought.

Buffy turned back around to look at Michel. He was chanting something again, only this time the others started chanting as well. She could still make out the sounds of fighting from the other side of the doors. She wondered if they were all ok, if anyone was hurt, if anyone was dead.

The air grew thick. It was the feeling that a room acquired whenever strong magic was going on. It was charged air, full of energy, full of danger. Buffy felt like there was a weight growing on her chest. Her head started getting foggy. She was having trouble focusing. She knew it had something to do with the spell. She was barely able to make out Michel throwing the handful of herbs into the flames, the moment he did they shot up and turned green. She probably would have thought it was pretty if she didn't know what was coming next.

Even in her hazy state she was scared. She watched as Michel walked through the flames and into the circle. The vampires around her were still chanting. She tried to back away, but had no where to go. She was contemplating trying to run, but he grabbed her wrist. She didn't even see the silver knife until he brought it up to her skin. With an uttering of a few final words he sliced open her wrist.

Pain erupted in her veins. Pain that didn't come from the wound. This was magic. She could feel something burning through her like acid. With a scream she fell to the floor, lost in the torture inflicted upon her. She was slightly aware that Michel had grabbed her other wrist and sliced it open as well. The cuts were deep. She could feel the blood pouring out. She was dying, and as her tears fell, she heard someone scream her name.


	48. A Little Understanding

With one final swing Xander dusted the last vampire in the room. The rest of the gang was already at the doors trying to open them. Willow and Giles were chanting rapidly after realizing there was a protection charm on them. Angel was pacing, game face in full view. He could smell her blood, he could hear the chanting. He gripped the ax tighter and Willow and Giles were barely able to move out of the way in time for Angel's foot to kick open the door.

As soon as the doors were kicked down all hell broke loose. At least that's how Xander would describe it. As soon as Angel had seen Buffy lying on the ground covered in blood he screamed her name, and charged in without a second thought.

"TAKE CARE OF THEM!" Michel screamed. He turned to look at the fire, it was blue. It needed to be black, only then would the ritual be complete and only then would Gaunab be free again. And Michel would be his host.

The ten vampires surrounding Buffy and Michel charged the group. Angel was able to take two out before coming up against a rather large vampire. Angel recognized him from the security tapes. Giles was fighting the female who was taunting him left and right. The rest of the group seemed to be equally matched although Willow and Anya were once again double teaming a vampire, while Oz was working on two of his own.

Angel could smell the blood, could hear her frantic heart grow weak, could feel the life leaving her. When his opponent went for a swing Angel ducked down and grabbed a stake from his pocket. Before the vampire could throw another punch, Angel shoved the stake through his heart.

Angel didn't bother trying to help the others, if Gaunab was raised they'd be doomed anyways, at least that was his reasoning. He charged Michel with a stake, but the other vampire was able to avoid being stabbed through the heart, but just barely. As Angel pulled the stake back he threw a punch. Michel was able to block it and throw one of his own. Angel tackled the vampire and once the two were out side of the circle Angel could feel the magic recede. He chanced a glance at Buffy while he struggled with Michel. She had yet to move but her heart beat grew stronger.

She could make out the sounds of a fight. She tried moving but her arms felt heavy. Turning her head to the side, she could see Willow and Anya helping Giles with the female vampire. She saw, what she assumed was Oz, in the back ripping a head of another vampire. She also noticed Xander rushing towards Willow and Anya, his battle ax raised.

Turning her head to the other side she saw him. Angel was fighting Michel. Both of them had lost their weapons at some point, she could see them lying on the ground about ten feet from them. They were throwing punches, kicking, and both seemed to be receiving the same amount of damage. She could see a rather nasty gash on the side of Angel's forehead, as well as a dark spot on his shirt, no doubt where blood was pooling from another injury. She slowly rolled on her stomach trying to will her body to move. She saw her katana in its holder lying on the ground just outside the circle. She didn't know who brought it but she was grateful. If she could get to it, she could at least attempt to help Angel. She looked towards the fire, it was glowing blue, but getting darker by the second. She didn't know what that meant, but she knew it wasn't good.

She slowly crawled to the edge of the circle; she could still feel the magic coursing through her, though not as strong. Once her hand passed over the stones she instantly felt relief. Her blood was no longer burning, though she was aware she was still losing quite a bit of blood. She reached her hand for the katana and just as she made contact she was aware of Angel being sent across the room.

Angel hadn't seen the hit coming; one moment he was throwing a punch, the next he was being repeatedly slammed into the ground. The skin around Michel's eyes had grown black, and it was spreading. Michel grabbed Angel by the throat, "You failed, she's dead, and Gaunab has risen, within me." With that he threw the souled vampire across the room.

Michel walked over to Buffy, laughing at how easy it was to get her to the cave and kill her. He was just about three feet from her when Oz lunged at him. Michel didn't even flinch; he grabbed the werewolf by the throat, and using his momentum, turned and threw him across the room to land beside Angel.

Buffy had looked behind her to see Angel lying limply against a wall, even though she knew he would be fine, she couldn't stop the panic. Michel was advancing on her and she knew her odds weren't that great. She saw Oz attack him, the moment Michel turned to throw him across the room she grabbed the katana and jumped up.

Michel turned around and grinned, "I'm so glad you're ok. I really wanted to do this properly." He made a move to grab her throat, never noticing the sword slicing threw the air. It cut through his arm like a hot knife through butter, gliding through the muscle and bone.

Michel screamed in pain as his arm fell to the floor. He looked back at the slayer who had a rather disturbing smile on her face. Before he could move to attack her he noticed a flick of silver flying through the air. He jumped back and made an attempt to grab his severed arm. Buffy was quicker though and made another swipe at him causing him to retreat yet again.

She laughed, "What scared of little ol' me?"

Michel growled as he lunged at her. She kicked him in his ribs sending him to the ground; Michel took the moment to grab his arm. Holding it back up to his blood soaked shoulder he smiled. Buffy turned to attack him again and noticed his arm in place and not a scratch on him. He smirked as her smile faded ever so slightly.

Buffy was tired, she knew she was weak from blood loss, but prayed her healing abilities would keep her on her feet; thankfully her adrenaline was helping with the serum coursing through her veins. Michel and Buffy started circling each other. He made a lunge towards her and she side stepped. Again and again they went around like this, and every time Buffy just barely got out of the way. Buffy caught glimpses out of the corner of her eyes. The group was tending to Angel and Oz. Angel was slowly starting to wake up, but Oz was still down for the count. She prayed he would wake soon, she didn't know how long she would be able to fight Michel off.

Michel sneered at her, "How long are you gonna keep running?"

"Oh I'm not running. I'm just making sure I've planned everything out. See I want to make this last, I want it to be nice and slow."

He laughed, "Don't worry it will be. I'll do you a solid though and kill your friends quick."

Buffy squared her shoulders and tightened her grip on her weapon. Michel noticed this and laughed again, "Exactly what are you planning on doing? In case you've failed to realize, I'm invincible. Hack me apart all you want, I'll just pull myself together again."

This time Buffy smiled, "Oh that's exactly what I plan on doing. I'm going to cut you limb from limb, and burn the pieces, and if that doesn't work I got about twenty other ideas floating around in my head." With that Buffy quickly swung the katana through the air. She didn't hesitate to bring it back down again, slicing through his arm again as his head hit the floor.

Michel's body continued to flail around and Buffy continued to hack away at hit. Eventually all that was left was a torso that had finally stopped moving. The gang had finally revived Oz who was now huddled in a corner with Giles' coat covering his more private areas. They gathered around and stared at the bloody mess on the floor. Willow looked as though she was desperately trying not to puke. Angel walked over and tapped Michel's head with his shoe. Although he was not moving, not talking, neither was he dust. Angel looked at Giles, "Now what?"

Giles, in typical Giles fashion, pulled his glasses off and wiped them clean and said, "I believe Buffy has the right idea. The ritual fire is still burning blue." With a glance at the floor, "I suppose we should gather the pieces."

Angel nodded and as the group went about picking up the pieces he made his way to Buffy. She smiled at him, her eyes heavy with fatigue. She dropped the weapon and took a few steps to close the distance between them. He pulled her into him and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. As she pulled away she couldn't help but giggle. At his curious look she said, "Only we could kiss like that while standing between a burning pile of body parts and a bloody mess."

Angel laughed and pulled her in for another kiss. This time she didn't pull away but leaned against him trying to fight back the exhaustion. He seemed to know because he was practically holding her up. She looked down and spotted the severed head. Bending down, but keeping a firm grasp on Angel's arm she picked it up by the hair and tossed it into the flames. The moment the flames engulfed it they shot up ten feet and turned red, at the same time a piercing scream tore through the room. It was so loud and shrill everyone was covering their ears and cowering on the ground. After nearly a full minute the scream stopped and the fire went out. They were shrouded in darkness. _Good thing we got a vamp with us._ Buffy thought as she clung to Angel.

Angel quickly gathered everyone together and after tearing his shirt into strips and tying her wrist, he scooped Buffy into his arms. Normally she might have protested, but the adrenaline was wearing off and she could feel her body wanting to collapse, she instead of arguing she snuggled into his shirtless chest, grimacing at the wound on his side. She made a mental note to take care of that later.

Oz had shifted back to his wolf form allowing him to see in the darkness. He quickly walked to the middle of the group and with a little prompting from Angel they all put one hand on his fur. Xander and Giles were holding Jacob up, who had yet to wake up.

Slowly they made it out of the ritual room and as soon as Willow saw the glow stick she discarded she hurried over and snatched it up. It wasn't great, but it gave them enough light to see each other somewhat as they followed Angel and Oz.

Xander grabbed Anya's hand as soon as Oz trotted up to Willow. Mentally groaning as the group shuffled along; he couldn't help but shake the chill in his spine every time Oz would turn to look at them. "Ok, I'm sorry, but is anyone else a little creped that there's a werewolf with us? Doesn't it just make your spidey senses go berserk?"

Buffy let out a small chuckle, "Like crazy." The rest of the group murmured their agreement. "But the good thing is we know he's not gonna kill us," Looking over Angel's shoulder she caught sight of the wolf, who's eyes had taken a slight glow, "well, yeah ok it's a little creepy. Sorry Oz, just not use to the whole good wolf thing, yet." Buffy smiled as she watched him trot up to Willow and nuzzle her side.

Willow looked down into the yellow eyes of her love, she finally understood why Buffy was never scared of Angel, no matter what face he had. She reached out and stroked his fur, smiling as she did so. She heard Xander groan and felt more sympathy than ever for Buffy. That one groan made her want to turn and snap at him, she couldn't imagine how all the insults he slung at Angel made Buffy feel. She suddenly realized how amazing the slayers self control was, and how fortunate Xander was to still be able to use all of his limbs. Giving the wolf one last scratch behind his ear as he walked ahead of the group, she gave a silent thanks to any, and every, god and goddess she could think of, for sending her Oz back to her.


	49. No more shirts for Angel

I have no excuses this should have been up months ago. My deepest apologies. But there should only be one or two chapters left after this, and chapter 50 is already done.

* * *

When they reached the waterfall they took a moment to rest and appraise their wounds. It had been a group decision to leave the cave as soon as possible. Xander let out a breath as he and Giles dropped Jacob on the floor. He had yet to awaken, and had a large gash on the side of his head, however Giles deemed that he would be fine. At this Buffy smiled, "Good, I still have to kick his ass."

Angel set Buffy down against a large boulder, she tiredly looked up at him, "You can stop worrying, I'm alive and well." She tried to sit up some more, but couldn't get her muscles to obey. "Sorta."

He smiled tightly, "I'm always gonna worry about you." He ran his hands along her cheeks, "I almost lost you."

"You didn't though, I'm right here, and after a few days of sleep, I'll be good as new." He brushed a few strands of hair from her face; she could see the fear in his eyes. He hid it so well, only now when the threat was gone would he show it. "Please stop worrying, there's no reason. I'm fine, I'm right her with you. A couple stitches, a much needed shower, and that comfy bed I've previously mentioned, and I'll be annoying you in no time." She wanted him to smile, to chuckle anything. The look in his eyes was breaking her heart. She loved that he could be so worried about her, but she hated that he was in any kind of pain.

He tried to appease her and gave her a small, tight, smile. As he sighed heavily he kissed her forehead, "I thought I lost you, and after everything we've been through we finally get a break, and I thought I was never going to see you again. I wouldn't survive that. I wouldn't be able to. I would give into the darkness and welcome death. I love you with everything I am, you're my entire existence, without you, I'm nothing." He gave her a real smile, letting the fear leave his eyes, "I'm always gonna worry about you, it's my job. Just like I'm always gonna love you, and do everything in my power to make you happy, it's my purpose in life, my only purpose."

She didn't want to cry, she didn't have the energy, but if this conversation continued much longer, she wouldn't have a choice. She blinked back the tears threatening to spill, "I love you too." With that she used the little energy she had and gave him a kiss, willing all of her love into it. She pulled back after a few moments and smiled at him, "That's gonna be in your vows right?"

Angel laughed, "Thinking about your vows already?"

"Only since you asked me." giving him her best 'Duh' face.

While Buffy and Angel were having their moment the rest of the group quickly checked over each other's wounds, while they looked bad, most were just scratches and bruises. Willow had a gash on her arm that would need to be stitched, along with Buffy's wrists, but those were the only severe things.

Angel gave one last peck to Buffy and ran to the abandoned packs. He quickly handed out supplies, and the group went about some quick bandaging. Giles stitched Willow's arm up, it wasn't all that bad, the blood making it appear worse than it was.

Angel was applying a bandage to Jacobs cut, and being oh so gentle. He snorted at the thought, and noticing Jacob was waking up he gave the bandage a sure smack, to ensure the tape would hold of course. Smirking he grabbed the man's arm and pulled him into a standing position.

Jacob grabbed his head, "What the hell happened?"

"You got your ass kicked." Angel didn't bother waiting for a reply, he helped Buffy stand up. He knew she would want to walk to the cars, but she didn't have the strength. As he checked her over one last time he could hear whispers behind him. He smirked when he heard Jacob ask Xander if it was Angel who kicked his ass. Angel turned around smirk still firmly planted on his face, and Buffy held tightly against his side, "Not yet." Angel couldn't help the chuckle as Jacob's face paled, the vamp heard him. Gulping nervously he took off to help Giles with the packs.

Buffy smiled up at him, "Don't scare him too much, I want to have some fun too."

He kissed her lips and picked her up bridal style before she could protest. Just as she was about to object to being overly babied he cut her off, "I need the practice." He was rewarded with a blinding smile as she leaned her head against his still naked chest, thinking about how she wouldn't mind trashing all his shirts.

Once back at the lodge everyone had set about cleaning up and heading to bed. They agreed that they would start the journey back to L.A. the following night. Buffy paced on the balcony outside of the room she was sharing with Angel. She couldn't help but take a moment to imagine some candles and rain. She forced her self to sit in a wicker chair as she waited for Angel to finish his shower. She stared at the night sky, dawn wasn't far away.

Angel smiled, this was definitely one of his favorite sights, Buffy, in nothing but one of his button down shirts. He walked up behind her, truly amazed at how a couple could communicate without saying a single word. She looked up at him and smiled, sleep gnawing at her eyes to close. He reached a hand out, which she gladly took. Leading her into the bedroom and towards that oh so talked about bed, she couldn't help but smile at what might come. But she already knew that love making was not on the agenda for the night, even though they both might want it, at the current moment, neither of them could handle it. So instead, they shut the windows tight, laid down under the covers, and she snuggled into his side, while he held her tight.


	50. What happened in Paris?

**I'm not going to give a long list of excuses, I will just say: Life got crazy and not in good ways, writing was lost to me as a priority, life is still crazy but I am done letting others mess with me and my priorities. So yeah, extreme apologies all around, and this should be finished tonight or tomorrow, I've got the next chap but I'm a little iffy on how sappy I want to get. :/ Do we want mildly sappy or extreamly sappy? **

* * *

A week later and the gang had touched down in L.A. They had dropped Jacob back in London, and as much as Buffy wanted to, she withheld from kicking his ass, though she and Angel did take every chance to scare him out of his wits.

The trip home had been amazing. Angel decided that they should do a little site seeing, nothing really big, just a few days in Paris, of course that was only after she got her wish about rain and candles. No one had been opposed to the extra stop, but who could say no to Paris? I mean it's _Paris._ And now they were back in good ol' US of A, land of the free, home of the brave. And let's not forget blood sucking vamps, demons from hell, the odd ghost, and politicians.

Buffy walked through the front door of her brother's beach front house, it was almost midnight, and Chris still wasn't home, no doubt still at the station tying up loose ends with the museum case. Giles and Wesley had gone straight to the station to give him the details about…well everything. Anya had insisted that she and Xander get a hotel room, and Willow and Oz followed suit. As much as Buffy wanted to do the same and spend the night with Angel, he needed to go to his place and check on everything, and she needed time to process, at least that was _his_ reasoning.

So here she sat, at a kitchen table in the dark. Waiting on her "brother" to come home, and hopefully without Cordelia in tow…processing. But what was there to process? She was a slayer engaged to a vampire, no big deal. It's only something she dreamed about since she met him. So she almost died? Been there before, no doubt she'll be there again. So what is there to process? For her? Nothing, right? She has everything she wanted. "So why aren't I jumping for joy?" she whispered to the darkness. Throwing the empty soda can in her hands across the room, "Oh that's right because my _fiancé_ would rather spend the night alone in his apartment, detailing the events of the past two weeks to Cordelia." As she thought about their parting at the airport she let out a stream of loud cussing that eventually turned into angry grumbling and pouting.

"Problem?"

Buffy turned around to see Chris smirking at her from the door way. "Yes, my boyfriend's a moron."

"Nothing new there." After receiving a pointed glare he continued, "What's really the problem?"

Buffy looked towards the ground, and in a manner reminiscent of a five year old mumbled, "He didn't want to spend the night with me."

Chris could only laugh, earning him a dish towel tossed at his head. Holding his hands up in surrender he tried to stifle the laugh, "I'm sorry, you sound like a five year old." He would have continued poking fun at her if not for the tears threatening to spill. "Ok, so what, you think he would rather spend his night in a musty basement then with you?"

"Obviously," replied the slayer, slumping back into her chair.

Chris sat down across from her after turning on the lights, "You don't think that maybe he wanted you to have time to process? Or maybe things he had previously dismissed even the hope of having, and are now happening, might cause _him_ to need some time to process?"

Her mouth set in an angry scowl, "He's been good, he's been evil, he's been to Hell and back, _literally_, and we finally get a break and he needs time to _process?_ You're joking right? You don't go through all that shit and not learn to process things quickly. If anything he should be here, with me, processing it together. He should be wanting to spend every moment he can with me. We should be talking about everything. We should be upstairs repeating Paris!"

"What happened in Paris?" Chris asked cutting her rant off.

Buffy just threw him a look, "What do you think happened in Paris?"

"You tell me."

Smirking she asked, "Well what happened with you and Cordy while I was gone?"

Chris sent the smirk right back, "We fucked like jackrabbits."

"Well we did the same. Only we did it in the hotel suite in Paris over looking the Eifel Tower. Oh and there was this incident on a balcony wh-"

"OKAY! You win! I can't sit here and listen to your sexual encounters." Chris screamed cutting her off. After taking a moment to try and get the images out of his head he looked at her, "So what are you gonna do about Angel?"

"I was thinking about going over there and smacking some sense into him."

"Maybe you should just give him some time."

Buffy went back to pouting, "But I don't want to have alone time. All my friends are currently getting their groove on and I'm stuck here with you."

"Gee, thanks."

"You know what I mean. I just don't understand what he has to think about."

"Well did he say anything when you went you're separate ways?"

"No, he just gave me a hug and a kiss, then he said 'I think maybe we should spend tonight apart, take some time to process everything, and just let it sink in.'" Buffy replied, imitating Angel.

"Ok, why don't you do that?"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I get that I should. That I need to let it sink in, but I'm so scared if we pop this bubble we've been in for the last two weeks, he'll decides he doesn't really want us together. That he'll decide he wants to date other people, and I don't think I could survive that. Last time I barely did, and even then I wasn't whole. I was a walking, talking zombie, pretending to be okay for my friends. If he left again, I would die. I wouldn't be able to force myself through it again. Because, if he left again, this time I wouldn't be able to attribute it to another cause. Before it was because he was sent to Hell, no choice there, then it was because we couldn't actually be together without risking his soul, I get that, but now, now there is no excuse. I couldn't lie to myself and say 'oh, he still loves you, he just has to do this, or he loves you, he's just doing what's best for you.' I would have to accept that he really wanted to leave me."

By the end Buffy was in hysterics crying and gasping for breath, Chris held her why she cried, and tried to sooth her by reminding her that Angel proposed and that he seriously doubted that he was going to change his mind. Eventually she calmed down enough that they could move to the couch. She snuggled into him and they sat in silence as they watched old re-runs of _The Nanny._ Buffy looked up at him and said, "What do you think he's thinking about?"

Chris looked at her, "Probably how to escape your mother, I don't think anyone's told her yet."

Buffy started to laugh, then immediately paled, "She doesn't even know I broke up with fish boy."

Chris smiled, "Well, what do you know, I'm the good one again."

* * *

Angel couldn't decide. He thought he knew what he would do, now he was all confused. So here he stood, pacing and thinking, and contemplating every reaction. An hour later and he made his choice. He was certain it was the right one, he just hoped Buffy would feel the same.

* * *

**I know I have no right to ask, but if anyone is actually still reading this, please review! Thank you kindly!**


	51. A Night Out

**Disclaimer (just cause it's been forever and I thought I'd through it out there): I own nothing related to Buffy outside of this plot and the characters I created, if I did I wouldn't be driving my beat up old truck...okay that's a lie...I would still drive Fang (yes my truck has a name, and yes he has fangs). As you can probably tell I'm hyper...makes for quick writing...and pointless drabble. **

* * *

Buffy woke in her bed, alone. Checking her phone she saw she had no voicemails, no missed calls, no text messages. It was nearly noon, and he still hadn't called. She threw the phone across the room and went to shower. Twenty minutes later she checked her phone again, 1 missed call, from her mother. She decided to wait on calling her back, she didn't feel up to lying at the moment, though over the phone was safer than in person. Heading down stairs she could hear Chris' muffled voice. She walked into the kitchen in time to see him close his phone. "Let me guess, Cordy, and you were setting up a play date?"

He rolled his eyes and gave her a small smile, "No, reservations for me and you to have dinner tonight. You'll be heading back to Sunnydale soon and we have not had our night out yet. So you will be joining me for dinner and maybe a movie, or something. Doesn't matter what we do, just know that you're doing it. You are not going to stay inside and mope over a stupid vampire."

"Fine, but I don't have to enjoy it," She huffed as she turned to go back upstairs and mope. Before she reached the staircase she heard Chris reply, "But you will!" An hour later he told her to be ready by 8 and to wear something fancy. When Buffy insisted that she didn't bring anything fancy he said that he'd have Cordelia fix that little problem. Sure enough at 5 on the dot the former teen queen arrived with a brand new dress, shoes, clutch, and jewelry, along with five more bags she insisted were necessities _she_ needed. As she turned to leave Buffy was sure that three of her bags said Bloomingdales on the side.

At 7:59pm the phone was still silent. Willow had text once to ask when they had to leave for Sunnydale. That had been the only time her phone had gone off. She quickly threw the stupid thing into her clutch, which probably cost more than all of her clothes combined. Checking herself one last time before she went down stairs she had to admire Cordelia's fashion sense. The Dress was a deep blue, almost violet, color with an empire line, and a deep V cut. The silk hug loose on her, flowing with every step, and accentuating every curve, in a very good way. _Such a shame to waste something so pretty on Chris._ She sighed, slipped into the matching shoes, and marched downstairs.

Chris was waiting for her at the base of the stairs dressing in a black suit and tie. She smiled, "We're not going to McDonald's right?"

"No McDonald's tonight, we are going to _Il giardino dell'eden_."

At this Buffy squealed, "Oh, a _real_ fancy place. Usually we just dress up and goof off, but you're seriously taking me to a fancy restaurant. Awesome!" She ran to the car and decided that tonight she would not mope, she would enjoy food that was way over priced, and maybe have an incredibly fattening dessert. _Not like I won't burn the calories with my job._

The restaurant was beautiful. A romantic color scheme of dark woods, deep reds, and muted golds. The tables were set wide apart, offering a sense of privacy. On each table sat a single rose in a thin vase, with candles by it, antique chandeliers hung throughout the room providing a soft, and very romantic, lighting. As Buffy looked around she started noticing that just about everyone there were couples. _Oh, this might get awkward. _Chris gave the woman his name and reservation time and she grabbed two menus and started walking them to their table.

Twice Buffy was ready to sit at empty tables but the hostess just kept going, to the back, where the more secluded tables were. Soon enough they were on the patio, it was surrounded by a black iron fence that had ivy growing on it, and the same vines were providing a canopy that was also strewn with soft white tree lights, which gave off a candle-like lighting. It made the whole atmosphere feel magical, in the good way.

There was only one, small table; it was snuggled in a corner. "Are we on a date?" She asked, looking questionably at Chris.

He chuckled, "You and me? Eww, no." The waitress placed the menus on the table and wished them a good time. Chris pulled out her chair like a perfect gentleman, she sat enjoying the view. Once seated she could see that beyond the patio was a garden, complete with pond and a short, rose bush maze. Looking back at Chris who had yet to sit down, she raised her eyebrows. "You gonna sit?"

Chris smiled, said "nope," and turned to walk away.

Buffy reached out and grabbed his arm, "Where are you going?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Bathroom. Please don't say you want to come with, unlike you girls, men don't need a group to go." Buffy crossed her arms and shooed him away.

She watched him make his way back inside before flipping through her menu. After a few moments she pulled her phone out, just like she vowed she wouldn't do, she started moping over Angel. After briefly considering texting him, then realizing he probably didn't even know how to text, she through it back in her purse and returned to prowling the menu. She heard light footsteps but didn't look up. "You know I think I may just make you get wine, would you be horribly opposed to getting me wasted? I promise I won't puke in your car this time."

"I have nothing against letting you have alcohol, though I think you getting wasted might put a damper on our plans."

She froze at hearing his deep voice. She slowly lowered her menu to look at him. "Oh so you are alive." She averted her eyes back to the menu. _Just play it cool Buff, just play it cool,_ she kept chanting in her head.

He sighed and sat down. "It hasn't even been 24 hours." She didn't respond, she just kept looking at her menu. After watching her stare at the same spot he grabbed the menu away from her.

"HEY! I was reading that." She huffed, giving him the best angry face she could muster.

"No you were staring straight through it." She sighed, leaned back in her chair, and looked down letting the anger fade. He smiled, "I'm sorry I didn't call."

"Why didn't you?" She said without looking up. She hated this, hated that this one, stupid, old, dumb vampire could make her act like a jealous girlfriend without even trying. Hated that she could be secure with almost every aspect of her life but him, she hated that when it came to him, she was scared and insecure. Scared because this one man could hurt her more than any other being ever could, and she hated that. She hated that he made her weak, hated that she needed constant reassuring with him, and for a brief moment, she wondered if there would ever be a day when she didn't.

He grabbed her hand, glad that she didn't resist, though she didn't look up either. "I needed to think."

Now she looked at him, her face a neutral mask that she was proud of, "About what?"

"Us, where we go from here, what we do next."

She stared down at their hands, "And what did you conclude?"

He smiled, "That we should have dinner, and a nice night out. So here we are." Before she could reply the waitress came out to take their orders. Angel gave their orders without even looking through the menu, and he ordered her a glass of wine as well.

After the waitress left their drinks she smirked at him, "You know the wine will not make it all better right?"

He laughed, "I promise we will talk about everything, but for right now can we just have a nice dinner?"

She smiled, "Fine, but how did you know I would go for the chicken alfredo?"

He smiled at her, love shining clearly in his eyes, "Because I know you."

An hour later their plates were taken away. They had spent the time talking about trivial things. Angel questioned her about school, Buffy explained she was going to move into her mom's place, and why. They discussed old stories from Buffy's past, including the ones where Chris got her wasted. They had a great time, and that scared Buffy. She had this fear that this wonderful dinner would have a disastrous end. She could already see him trying to back out of everything he said before. What was it people always say? Relationships formed during dire situations don't last long. That had been true for her before. So she sat there a smile on her face, fear in her head, and hope in her heart.

After a quick dessert of the best cheesecake Buffy had ever tasted, Angel asked her if she wanted to walk the garden. She smiled, and the fear was back with a new ferocity as she took his hand. He led her down the path towards the fountain. No one else was outside, just them, standing by a little pond, under a big willow tree, in the center of a rose maze. Buffy watched a small turtle swim lazily through the water, envying the carefree life he led.

He stood by the tree watching her. Letting her set the pace for this conversation. He wouldn't rush her. He would let her lead the way. She looked at him and smiled, "So why the big fancy dinner?"

He pushed off the tree and wrapped his arms around her, the first real affection he showed her all night, and kissed her slow. "Tonight's special," he said with a smile.

Her fear started melting away, "Why's that?"

He laughed, "You can't tell? Fancy dinner, expensive clothes, elaborate plot with your family."

She looked up at him as he pulled away, still smiling. "You do know you already proposed right? Cause there's no way we're eloping my mother would kill us, and I don't mean figuratively."

He took a step back, "I know. It's just I never got the chance to do it properly, and with our lives being what they are, when it comes to this, I think we should have a chance to do it the normal way. I would have gone and asked for your mother's permission but, I already know what she'd say."

Buffy just stared at him as he kneeled in front of her. Even though they were already engaged she couldn't stop the mantra of _Oh, My God. OH MY GOD! OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! _From running threw her head a million miles a minute. There was something about that moment, not just him proposing, but a completely normal moment, something every normal person was capable of, something only he could give her. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a little blue box, and she realized that _this_ was her one perfect night.

"Since the moment I first laid eyes on you, you changed my life. You were the sun in my eternal darkness. You brought me to life. You saved my soul in a thousand different ways. You've seen me laugh, cry, yell. You've seen the darkest side of me and yet here you stand. You are the most beautiful creature in this world, inside and out. You are kind, sweet, passionate, fiery, brave, strong, impulsive, loving, and incredibly loyal. I think about you when you're around me, I obsess over you when you're not. I've never felt so much, so strongly for a single being in my entire existence. I love you so much it hurts. I'm not going to promise we'll never fight, because I know we will, and I know you'll win every one of them. I'm not going to say everyday will be wonderful, you and I both know there's a fair amount of gloom and doom in the world. But I _will_ promise to love you, cherish you, care for you, spoil you, support you, and protect you in everyway I can. I promise that you will go to sleep each night knowing how much I love you, and that you'll wake up in my arms knowing I will always be there. You have my body, my heart, and my soul. Buffy Anne Summers, will you marry me?"

* * *

**So what did we think? Seriously I want to know, cause that little speech was not easy to write, so go review, go on, it won't bite I promise. **

**P.S. if anyone gets bit... not my fault.**


	52. Becoming Impatient

**Sorry about the long wait I haven't been able to upload anything for days, my internet is all wonky...I think I need a new box. La Sigh. Anywho here's chapter 52, I'm thinking this will be the last chapter, if there is another chapter it will be an epilogue of sorts. What do you think? End it here or squeeze another chapter...or two out? Let me know.**

* * *

By the time he was finished her cheeks were wet and her vision was blurred from a heavy stream of tears. She nodded and tried to quell the sobs threatening to escape. She stared at the massive 4 carat diamond, set in a platinum band, and surrounded by a dozen or more, bead-set diamonds that also wrapped around the band itself. It must have cost him at least $60,000. He slowly slipped the claddagh ring off her hand and replaced it with the diamond one. Before he could fully stand up she jumped into his arms and kissed him like her life depended on it. After a few moments she pulled back. "The claddagh was fine you know."

He smiled and slid the aforementioned ring onto her right hand, "I know you were happy with it, but were going to do this the proper way, and that means a diamond ring." He chuckled, "But if you don't like it, I can always take it back."

"No! I mean there's no need to do that, it's beautiful, I love it." She snuggled back into his embrace and listened to his quiet laughter, a sound she could never get tired of. "You know I can't wear this boulder all the time right? I mean slaying is not conducive to long lasting jewelry."

He laughed loud this time. She truly did love the sound, for such a long time it was a rare occurrence, and now he was lighter. He smiled, laughed, she liked him like this. "I know but I'm going to assume that you'll be flaunting it as much as possible."

He was right, as they walked through the restaurant he caught her tilting her hand back and forth to catch the light, smiling when someone shot her a dirty look. They made their way to the front and found Chris waiting in the SUV. Buffy hugged him so hard she nearly broke his ribs. "I love you. Did I mention that before, cause I do. You are the best brother."

He laughed hugging her back, "I'm also the best chauffeur, so hop in the back with the lover boy."

She did just that, "You spent tons on a ring and my brother is driving us?"

Angel pulled her to his side, "Yeah well, we're going back to his place, and he's going to stay with Cordelia for the night."

"I don't know if I should smile, or barf/"

He laughed again, "Yup, I'm marrying the sexiest woman alive."

She elbowed him, "Careful buddy, or you'll have to be punished." She gave him a sly smile. Chris turned up the radio as the suggestive remarks continued. By the time he dropped them off he had a whole new view of his baby sis.

Buffy laughed as she watched Chris drive off, Angel truly was the perfect guy, he even helped gross out her brother. "You know, I do know where he keeps the handcuffs."

Angel smiled and led her towards the house, "Maybe later, first we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Everything. Where we're going to live, when we're going to have the wedding, who's going to tell your mother."

The happy, bubbly feeling whooshed out of her, "Can't we do that tomorrow?"

"Well, we could, but we have to go back to Sunnydale tomorrow. Do you really want to have that conversation with everyone in the car?"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs, "Which is why, we'll take your car."

He shut the bedroom door and walked her back towards the bed, "This is true, but I'm sure this conversation will only take a few minutes."

She frowned as he took a couple steps away from her, "Fine. You decide where we'll live, the wedding will be as soon as possible, and I will tell my mother. We will deal with everything else when the time comes. Now that that's done, I could use some help with this zipper." As she finished she stood up and looked over her shoulder, fluttering her eyelashes and biting her lip.

He smiled walked up to her and slowly pulled the zipper down, "I guess that means that we're going to be really busy when we get back to Sunnydale. We can stay at the mansion, at least until we find a house. I wonder if Cordelia and Wesley will be following us back, I could always set up show there as well, we'd never have a shortage of cases that's for sure."

"Do you think you could not mention other people while you undress me? Speaking of which, hurry up, I'm becoming impatient."

He smirked as the zipper reached the end of it's course and watched the material fall to the ground, "My love, when have you ever been a patient woman?" Before she could respond he picked her up and tossed her on the bed.

* * *

**So? Comments? Concerns? Just hit the little button.**


End file.
